


Fire With Fire

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Action & Romance, Cute Kids, FirefighterBlaine, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, OC death, ParamedicKurt, daddy klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Where there is smoke, there is usually trouble...Firefighter Blaine, Paramedic Kurt, becoming friends with benefits and falling in love, despite their heavy and emotional work, kids, and hectic lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine was a little apprehensive about being in a new station, transferring had been a bit rushed, but he loved the atmosphere that the other guys created here.

It was playful but also professional. 

He was wearing his new blue F.D.L.A t-shirt while he was busy washing one of the trucks, humming along to the radio, while Casey and Alex were inspecting the hoses and sorting out the inside. 

Alex and Casey were the only female fire fighters in their station, altogether including Blaine there were 12 of them. 

Craig, Freddy, Gerard, Danny, Johnathan, Ari, George, Mason, Harry, Alex, Casey and Blaine.

Blaine got along with everyone here, especially Mason and the girls, those 3 being around the same age as Blaine.

George was the stations oldest, the Fire Chief. 

Craig was the captain and Freddy was the Lieutenant. 

Usually Blaine didn't really see those three, they were usually in meetings or off doing other things for the station.

"Hey Blaine!"

"Yeah?!" He called back without looking up from where he was scrubbing the huge wheels of the fire truck.

"Have you been to any of the clubs with the boys yet?" Alex's voice drifted down to him from the cab and he rolled his eyes.

"No, not yet, I have my daughter every other week so I haven't had the chance yet."

"Because Casey and I would like to invite you out tonight, we have a friend that would be perfect for you!"

"No thanks Alex!" He yelled back as he splashed the soap suds off of the aide of the wheel.

"But Blaine, she's pretty, blonde hair..."

"No thank you Alex!"

Alex huffed through the window at him and he stared up at her.

"But why?" She asked with an indignant glare on her face.

Blaine shrugged.

"I don't really have time for dating right now."

"But then what do you do with all your...pent up frustrations?" She eyed him up and down and he laughed at her.

"That is what a hand is for!" He called back as he returned the bucket to its rightful place.

She glared at him once more before she disappeared back inside the trucks cab.

Blaine had been bugged about going out with the crew every weekend since he joined a few months ago, and so far he had to politely decline. Spending time with his daughter was the highlight of his life, he and his ex wife had made the arrangements so that they could both be present in their daughter's life as she grew.

She would stay with Blaine one week, and with her mother the next. It worked for them for the moment, Samantha was only 4 but she was the light of his life.

He didn't date, he didn't feel like he had the option or the time for that. His work was important, and his daughter had a lot of his free time, even when she wasn't staying with him, he devoted as much time to phone calls and skype dates with his little girl, and chatting to his ex, Melanie about her.

It was complicated already and Blaine didn't want the added pressure of dating, or a relationship to get in the way of this balance in life he had finally gotten.

The bell rang for an emergency as Blaine had just finished placing the cleaning things away, and he quickly ran for his suit, getting his boots on and then zipping it up, grabbing his helmet as the rest of the crew tumbled through into the holding area.

"Ok, code 3, residential fire, extrication necessary. Blaine, Mason, Alex, Casey, on hose. Let's move it." George told them as he came into the holding area, shutting off the alarm as Casey sat behind the wheel of the truck and blasted the siren and turned the lights on before tearing out of the garage.

George gave the address to Casey, who got them there in record time through midday traffic, and they all scrambled out of the truck, Blaine and Mason hurrying to help Alex set up the hoses.

Blaine tried to block out the screaming voices from inside the residential apartment block, he was given the order to be on the hose, so he had to do his job. Sometimes it was hard not to ignore an order, and turn to be on the extrication team, but it wasn't his call.

An ambulance pulled around the corner as Blaine and Mason had readied the hose, Casey and ALex turning the hoses on, when the chief gave the word.

The hoses were extremely hard to control while blasting water, and Blaine had been thankful that he decided to do weight training over the last couple of months, it made his stance a little better.

He saw the chief giving out orders for his team to extract people from the block as the fire was being controlled, and the team ran in, Blaine and Mason making sure that the hoses were pointed all over the top of the fire so that it wouldn't creep higher.

2 or 3 more ambulances turned up, as well as an EMT crew, and then the police arrived.

When Blaine turned his head slightly he saw that one of the paramedics was standing and talking to the Chief, probably discussing plans of action, and as he turned to walk back to his crew, Blaine made eye contact but the guy just carried on walking past, and Blaine turned back to concentrate on his job.

The team were bringing people out, some coughing and some not, before a few of the team turned around and ran back in to get more. The paramedics were right there to help people, with oxygen masks, and blankets, cold presses, blood pressure gauges, and other equipment that Blaine couldn't name.

Blaine was almost distracted by a high but soft voice calling for help with one woman who suddenly collapsed, Blaine quickly glancing behind him at the paramedic who had a hold of her, before turning his attention back to the fire.

He heard the paramedic behind him working on the woman on the floor, talking to her quietly, asking her questions and then explaining what he was doing.

Blaine found he liked that voice.

"Ok, Vera, we're going to get you into the ambulance now...no don't move sweetie, we got you." 

Blaine smiled a little as he listened to the woman thanking him, and a light laugh in response before the guy told her he was doing his job.

There was a certain emotion you get from helping people, and firefighters as well as paramedics had to be professional but also know how to deal with people, keep them calm and talk to them. They had different jobs, but it was all the same result...to save people.

"Kurt, we need to take more!" A female voice called out as the team rushed over with a woman and 2 young children.

Blaine listened as Kurt, the man from before, got back out of the ambulance, and opened the doors for the woman and her children to climb inside, he could still hear him talking to everyone in the ambulance, explaining procedure as best he could to the kids and their mother.

After a couple of minutes the ambulance that housed the guy with the nice voice, drove away, and Blaine and Mason had been ordered to turn the hoses off.

The fire was out, and the people had all be extricated from the property. They were done. The other ambulances took the rest of the residents, and the Chief ordered a secondary search of the property before they left.

Nothing and no-one else could be found inside the apartment block, so the chief gave the situation over to the police and they all got back in the truck after packing the hoses away again.

"Good work guys!" George called to everyone as most of the team removed their helmets and clapped each other on the back, before Casey drove the truck away from the scene.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Guys, come on, you'll be late for the bus!" Kurt called up the stairs of the new house, willing his boys to come down so they wouldn't be late, and make him late in the process.

"Coming!" Came one of their voices, and Kurt sighed as he went to pick up their lunch boxes.

He had twin boys, they were 8 now, and well on their way to becoming a little more independent. Kurt had been a little worried about them taking the school bus. Most parents had their kids ride the bus to school from 6 years old, but Kurt was never comfortable trusting his kids that much, and they were his whole life, it was hard for him to let go. He spoke with his own father about it, and he decided to wait until the boys were a little more trustworthy and independent before attempting to trust them with their own way to school. He decided after they turned 8 they could take it, and so far it had been working out fine.

They scrambled down the stairs, Eric was dressed in a light blue shirt, and dark blue cargo shorts, with his converse on, his blonde hair brushed up and away from his face, leaving him with the shaggy beach head look, and Andrew was dressed in a red t-shirt, with his white jeans on, matching converse on his feet, and his blonde hair neatly combed down across his forehead.

Kurt smiled at the two, even though they were twins, they were so different. Eric's baby blue eyes were sparkling with mischief, looking at Kurt's outfit of choice today.

"Dad, what are you wearing?"

"What?" Kurt looked down at himself with a frown, seeing nothing wrong with his black shirt, over his white tank top, and blue jeans with a rip in one knee. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Dad, that is so 90's." Eric said and Kurt chuckled a little darkly before he grabbed them both in a tight hug.

"You weren't even born in the 90's, you little brat," he said as he placed a kiss on each of their heads, before the bus beeped outside and Kurt shooed them away, "ok, be good at school and I'll see you guys at 5 ok?"

"Bye dad!" They both shouted simultaneously and Kurt grinned as he waved them down the path.

"Love you boys!"

When the bus was out of sight, Kurt retreated back inside the house to grab his keys, and then locked the door on his way out. Climbing into his car quickly and heading to work.

Honey greeted him when he parked the car, her dark hair, bouncing in curls around her shoulders as she waved at him, big smile on her cute round face, and together they made their way into the hospital to change into their work outfits. Honey had been the only person that Kurt had got along well with when he started his new job. He had been put with Honey on all of his shifts because he didn't work well with any of the others. 

Honey was sweet and bubbly, but she was a great paramedic, and Kurt found her energy appealing. 

They had been working together now for about 8 months, and Kurt could almost call her his best friend.

"So how did your date go last Friday? I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday." Honey asked as they both changed into their white shirts, black pants, and paramedic vests.

"He was good." Kurt smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Are you seeing him again?" 

"Nope."

Honey rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, baby come on, I set you up on dates to get to know guys, not sleep with them and then walk away." She moaned to him as they both grabbed their kits from the storage office and made their way to the waiting area to be called to an emergency.

"Well, I told you I can't really date right now, there isn't any space in my life right now for a boyfriend." Kurt told her and she huffed as she crossed her arms, "they're fun and the dates are exciting, but that's all...Mr right just isn't out there for me."

"But you're not giving any of these guys a chance to know if they are Mr right."

"Honey, sweetheart, buttercup, when you find Mr right, I think you just know?"

"Maybe." She gave him a soft smile before wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kurt smiled back down to her, before their emergency call came in, fire in an apartment block.

They ran to their Ambulance and threw their kit bags in the back, Kurt doing a quick check list of things for burns and smoke inhalation, making sure the compact defibrillator was charged up before hopping into the front seat with Honey.

They peeled out of the hospital parking lot, sirens and lights blaring, Honey was talking to someone on the radio, reporting their whereabouts and ETA, and pumping the address into the Ambulance's navigation and they were off faster.

When they pulled up at the scene, there were a few more ambulances, and paramedics already treating people on the ground or in the back of the trucks, and Kurt walked over to the Fire Chief, who was standing giving instructions over his radio, ad they chatted about the procedure.

As Kurt walked back to Honey, his eyes caught one of the gazes from the guy on one of the hoses, they stared at each other for a fleeting second before Kurt walked past.

A couple of the firefighters came out with an old lady and a young boy, the young boy being giving to one of the other ambulance crews, and Kurt was giving the older lady.

"Ma'am, my name is Kurt, I'll be looking after you, can you tell me your name?" Kurt said as he guided her to the back of the ambulance, but before he could get to it, she collapsed and he struggled to hold her, "Honey, I need help here!"

Honey ran around the side of the ambulance and then lowered the back to get the stretcher out, so that they could load the woman onto it. Kurt was kneeling on the ground, flashing a light into the lady's eyes, trying to get some kind of response.

"Can you hear me? If you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" He asked and he felt a light squeeze and then the lady turned her face away from his flash light, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Vera."

Kurt shined the flash light in her eyes again, and then told her to follow his finger, moving it around in her line of sight, it was a little sluggish, which he told Honey and she nodded her head.

"Ok, Vera, we're going to get you into the ambulance now," Kurt told her with a kind smile, as Honey unbolted the straps from the stretcher, and Kurt held her shoulder as she tried to sit up, "no don't move sweetie, we got you."

After getting Vera to lie still and moving her into the back of the ambulance, Honey got out while Kurt was explaining things to Vera.

"Kurt, we need to take more!" Honey called to him as she reappeared, followed by a woman and2 young children.

Kurt smiled kindly before helping them all get situated in the back of the ambulance before signalling to Honey to go and drive. Before he shut the doors to the back of the ambulance, he glanced out to see the hoses being shut off, and a dark haired male removing his helmet and wiping his forehead. Kurt stared for a second before he rolled his eyes at himself and shut the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot believe I have so many of you hooked already on chapter 1 XD thank you for reading I hope you continue too

"Yes dad I know...no of course not," Kurt rolled his eyes as his father spoke down the phone, Kurt was starting to regret having called him now, "the boys are fine, they're getting on really well at school."

Kurt shifted the phone to one shoulder, holding it with his head, while he was trying to cook dinner.

"I know that."

The boys ran down the stairs, their footsteps thundering a little and Kurt smiled, knowing that they were hungry and could smell dinner.

"Boys, Grandpa's on the phone, did you want to talk to him?!" He called out as Burt laughed down the line, and the boys both ran into the kitchen.

"Me, me, me," Eric said as he held out his hand and Kurt gave him the phone quickly, "Hey Grandpa!"

Kurt smiled as both the boys went into the living room to chat to Burt, and he sighed slightly as he thought over the conversation with his father.

Burt had called to ask how they all were, which was fine, but he also kept trying to push Kurt to go out and meet people, to go on dates, and Kurt tried to put his dad off about it, claiming he wasn't ready, but Burt had then explained the importance of being in a healthy steady relationship for the boys.

Kurt had always felt trapped when Burt started this kind of conversation, bringing up how he was after Kurt's mom passed, and then meeting Carole, who turned out to be the next love of his life, and wanting Kurt to do the same.

But Kurt was quite happy with how things were going in his life. He didn't need a man, and the boys definitely didn't need another father figure in their life, Kurt thought he was doing a great job raising them himself.

It was hard, but he loved and provided for them, and they both seemed happy. He didn't want to upset that by starting to get to know somebody.

He's happy with just going on dates and having sex, meaningless it was sure, but it suited his life just fine right now.

"Yes Grandpa, we know, love you too." Andrew said as he reappeared in the kitchen and handed back the phone, and Kurt smiled before taking it.

"Go get your brother, Andy, dinner's ready." Kurt told him as he brought the phone back to his ear, "dad, I've got to go now."

"Just think about what I said ok, I love you buddy."

"Love you too, we'll see you at Thanksgiving, give my love to Carole."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye dad."

The boys ran back into the kitchen and took their seats at the table, while Kurt put the big pot of chicken fajita mixture on the table, before grabbing the bowl of salad from the refrigerator and pouring juices for both of the boys, before taking a seat himself.

"This looks yummy, daddy." Eric said as he took a tortilla and then offered Andrew one, and Kurt smiled at them.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Kurt replied and gave Eric the big spoon so that he could put his dinner together on his plate, but Eric spooned the mixture onto Andrew's plate first, before himself, "so how was school this week?"

"It was good, Joey from my class had a project with me this week, and today it was handed in, Mrs Shawe gave us an A+ for it." Andrew told him and Kurt clapped his hands.

"Wow, sweetheart, that's great, I'm proud of you," He said and Andrew threw Kurt a proud smile before biting into his dinner, and Kurt turned to Eric, "What about you mister, get up to much?"

"I erm...joined the soccer team." Eric said a little quietly but proudly and Kurt grinned at him.

"You did?" 

Kurt's enthusiasm and smile seemed to bring out Eric's own proud grin and he went on to explain it to Kurt.

"Yeah, they picked me, we had auditions for it last week, and the coach said he wanted me on the team."

"What position are you?"

"I'm the right Fallback," Eric said with a grin, "I'm kinda on the defensive side."

"Well that's important, it's sort of your job to stop the ball from getting to your goal."

"I know."

"When is your first game?"

"I don't know."

"Can you find out for me? Me and Andrew would love to come see you play, right buddy?" Kurt said and Andrew smiled and nodded at his twin.

"Ok." Eric said with a smile and then continued with eating his dinner.

Kurt smiled lovingly at his boys, they were growing up fast, and he was immensely proud of them. It also made him a little sad that Jason wasn't around. Kurt talks to them about their Papa all the time, but sometimes he wishes they could have been a bit older when he had died, to remember him a little bit more.

He sighed silently, it did no good to dwell on it, he knew. He laughed at the boys making faces at each other, over their dinner. He loved spending the whole evening with them, but he had to work soon, the babysitter would be there in about an hour, so he still had time to talk to them before he left.

They chatted about anything from that point, as they finished their dinner, Kurt told them about the fire that he had been to, and the old lady he spoke to. The boys loved that their daddy helped people now, and were always asking questions about it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Daddy! Daddy! I want that dolly!" 

"No sweetheart, we can't get the dolly, your mommy said you have hundreds of dollies at home."

"But I don't have that one!"

"Sweetheart, you can't have it, sorry."

"But I-"

"Sammy." Blaine warned his daughter and the tone of voice made her pause, before she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

Blaine had placed his daughter in the shopping cart, they had groceries to get, and try and try as she may, Blaine wasn't giving in to any of his daughter's demands. Especially not toys, her birthday was only a few months away and Blaine didn't want her to be spoilt beforehand, not if he could help it.

He knew his ex wife had no problem buying their daughter everything she wanted, and he had argued many times with Melanie over that fact, but he couldn't actually control what they did when she stayed with her, he only had his own opinion on how he raised his little girl, and Melanie, it seemed, had a completely different one.

"Daddy!" Samantha called out and pointed again, and Blaine sighed.

"No."

"Oh." She looked down, disappointed and Blaine ran his fingers through her dark curly hair.

"Honey, no more ok? I promise I'll buy you lots of toys for your birthday." Blaine said as he placed a kiss into his daughter's strawberry scented hair.

"But that's a long time away."

"It will be here, before you know it."

"No it won't." She moaned and then started whining about it, as Blaine finished his grocery shopping.

"Samantha, don't whine."

"But you never buy me anything, mommy does!" She shouted at Blaine and a lady looked their way, and Blaine groaned.

"Sam, enough!" He gritted through his teeth and she huffed and sulked from where she sat in the cart.

Once they were home, Sammy was quiet and Blaine placed her on the couch in front of the television while he packed the groceries away. He didn't really know where to start with Samantha's attitude, it seemed like every time he made some accomplishment with her one week, the next time he had her he had to start again because Melanie ruined his progress.

This is why he can't date. Not while he was trying to raise his daughter. He didn't need the distraction. Other people just didn't understand, especially other guys.

Blaine was bisexual, yes he had been married to a woman, but he liked men too. He had a lot of girlfriends in high school and he met Mel in college, but after a while their relationship seemed to break down, their marriage had been a last ditch effort to keep them from falling apart, but as soon as Melanie became pregnant it put extra strain on them, and about 6 months after Samantha was born, they got a divorce and Blaine moved out.

Melanie moved back to her mother's after about a year, so Blaine had to follow to California, so that he could keep in contact with his daughter. He didn't mine transferring stations, but sometimes he wished he could just walk away.

He loved his daughter though, and so did his parents. They both agreed with Blaine that he had done the right thing for his little girl, and Blaine knew it too. 

Samantha was his little girl, his baby, he loved her with all his heart, but she was difficult.

He set about making lunch, when he got a phone call from work.

He was placed on rotation tonight, and had to sleep at the station, so Sammy had to go back to her mother's for the weekend. Blaine would have loved to keep her longer, but his work was also important.

"Sammy, come and help me make lunch darling!" He called out to her and she skipped into his little kitchenette, a smile now present on her face.

"Can we make sandwiches?" She asked politely and Blaine smiled down at her.

"Sure we can sweetie."

After lunch was over, Blaine played with her and her toys for a while, she had an extremely vivid imagination, and Blaine was always shocked at the stories she created for her dolls and teddy bears. They had finished with the doll house and moved on to a tea party, before it hit 5pm, and Blaine had to take her back to her mom.

As they drove back to her mother, Sammy began whining again that it wasn't fair that Blaine didn't buy her things in the supermarket, but Blaine ignored it in favour of holding her tiny hand while he drove. He didn't dignify her whining with a response until they were outside Melanie's house.

"Look, sweetheart, maybe next week we can make your own doll or something? But I can't buy you one sweetie." Blaine explained to her, and she contemplated it for a while before agreeing to the plan with a nod and a smile.

Blaine unbuckled her seatbelt as he spied Melanie coming up to the car, and he pulled her across into his lap before she went. 

"I love you, my little diva princess." he said as he kissed her cheek and smelled her hair one last time, and she giggled.

"I love you too, daddy." She said as Melanie opened the door on the passenger side and Blaine handed her back over.

He and Mel didn't say anything to each other, just exchanged small smiles as Blaine waved to his daughter before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Honey had only been sitting and talking in the staff waiting room before they were called for an emergency. Car accident. Kurt had gulped a little loudly at the information given to them, but Honey placed a hand on his back and gave him an encouraging smile. He shook off his nerves and they went to work.

The fire department were already there when they pulled up, and there was a woman holding two crying children with her, being attended to by another ambulance crew. Kurt was guided over to the car, and given a little report about the state of the victim. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped up to the drivers side.

The man in the front seat looked like he was gasping for breath, and Kurt could see straight away that the piece of metal that was lodged into the side of the man's chest was exacerbated by the airbag going off. Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly shook off his nerves as Honey appeared next to him, with equipment and gauze.

"I need adrenaline, need to keep his heart going, and speed his pulse up for now, it's very low," Kurt said as he felt the pulse of the man in the car, before wrapping some gauze around his hand and pressing it around the wound.

A firefighter came over with the jaws of life as Honey handed Kurt a tiny needle. Kurt took it and pushed it gently through the man's leg, through a hole in his jeans, and then handed it back to Honey as he kept pressure on the wound.

"Honey, get some tape will you?" Kurt called out as the firefighter started talking to him.

"I need to get the car open."

Kurt looked up at him, recognizing him from last weeks fire, and glared slightly with irritation.

"I can't take my hand off of his wound, he'll bleed out, you'll have to work around me." He told him and the firefighter took a look at the man inside the car before nodding.

"Alright, but stay as still as you can." 

Kurt nodded and he set to work on crunching the piece of equipment through the roof of the car first, bending the metal away from the crushed door.

"I'm Blaine by the way." 

"What?" Kurt looked up slightly catching the firefighter's eyes, and then looked back to his job at hand.

"My name's Blaine, what's yours?" 

_'Really?'_ Kurt thought as he rolled his eyes slightly with irritation.

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah...whatever."

Kurt kept the pressure on the man's wound, even as he groaned and gasped with pain, and Kurt wished for it to be over, but remained silent and a comforting presence for the man in the car while Blaine worked.

"Alright, I need to start on the door now." Blaine said and Kurt had to step out of the way a little, "Erm...would you be able to go around to the other side and get in the car to do that?" 

Kurt huffed, then looked at him.

"Give me your hand," Kurt said and Blaine looked confused for a second before offering the hand he wasn't holding the jaws of life with, "keep pressure on this until I say you can let go."

Kurt placed Blaine's gloved hand on the gauze he was holding, pushing down slightly and then glaring at Blaine as he left to go around to the other side, taking the bag of equipment with him.

Blaine just stood and stared at his hand as Kurt moved away, he wasn't used to helping people with wounds, but he did as he was told and didn't move until Kurt said he could.

As Kurt got into the passenger seat and moved closer, he could tell Blaine was uncomfortable but he hadn't moved at all, and Kurt was thankful.

"Ok, move, I got it." Kurt said as Blaine slowly removed his hand and Kurt replaced it with his own again, and Blaine continued on trying to free the door from the crushed side of the car.

After a couple of minutes, the man's pulse dropped slightly again, and Kurt had to ask if Blaine was done.

"This man is slowly deteriorating, are you finished?" Kurt said in a loud voice, trying to shout over the whir of the machine in Blaine's hands.

"Almost, another few inches, and then it's free."

"Honey, get the stretcher out and ready the I.V!" Kurt called as there was a lull in the machines noise and Honey nodded before going back to the ambulance.

Kurt waited with bated breath, watching the man carefully as Blaine tried to free the door, Kurt slowly took the seatbelt off of the man's shoulder and then Blaine was done, he and another of his crew removed the door completely and Kurt sighed with relief.

Honey moved the stretcher over to the car, and Kurt called on Blaine to help move him.

"I need you to put pressure on here while I get out and come around again!" He called to Blaine, and Blaine's hand was right in Kurt's line of sight again, offering his assistance.

Kurt placed the gloved hand back where his had been before running around the side of the vehicle and helping Honey prepare the stretcher.

"Ok, Blaine, I need you and your teammate here to lift him out as gently as you can, not too fast ok, because I need to keep the pressure on until he's laying down."

"Do we need to remove the metal?" the other firefighter asked and Kurt shook his head.

"That's the doctor's job in the E.R, ok, on 3 ready, 1, 2, 3."

Blaine and the other guy lifted the guy out of the seat as carefully and as slowly as they could, the guy jolted a little as he was moved, but Kurt kept his hand firm on the wound, around the glass, while they laid him down on the stretcher.

Honey quickly worked the straps over him, so that he couldn't move, even though he was barely conscious, and then they were moving him to the back of the ambulance. Blaine followed offering more assistance, and Kurt was grateful as he helped them put the stretcher into the ambulance and climbed in after to help Honey secure everything.

"Thank you for your help, Blaine, we have to get going now before we lose him." Kurt told him, giving him a tight smile, and Blaine gave him a salute and a smile himself before he climbed back out.

"Honey, we need to gun it...now!" Kurt said as he watched the man struggling to breathe as Honey placed the oxygen mask over his face.

She nodded and made her way to the cab, turning the lights and sirens on before taking off for the hospital.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine stood with Mason, and watched the ambulance pull away quickly. 

"I hope the guys ok." Mason said as he and Blaine moved back to the truck, placing the equipment back in the holding places, and then climbed in, "How did the guy know your name? Hook up or something?"

"No, I introduced myself while we were working on the car." Blaine said and Mason gave him a sly smile.

"Oh so you want to hook up?"

"Don't be stupid, I just thought it would be nice to be on first names with the paramedics, that's all."

"So what's the woman's name?"

"Honey...I think?"

Mason made a non committal noise and Blaine shook his head.

"Shut up." He said as Mason laughed.

When they got back to the station, everyone went upstairs for lunch, but Blaine hung about with his phone downstairs, dialling a number and waiting.

"Hello."

"Hey, how is she?" Blaine said straight away, and he heard Mel laugh slightly down the line.

"She's great, she keeps talking about the doll you and she are going to make when she stays with you next week," Melanie said and Blaine laughed too, "did you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please."

"Samantha, daddy's on the phone for you!"

There was a slight pause and Blaine then heard hurried footsteps and then a shaking noise as Mel handed his daughter the phone, before a "Hey daddy!" came down the line, making Blaine smile brightly.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you being a good girl for mommy?"

"Uhuh...when do I get to come and make the dolly with you?" She asked excitedly and Blaine laughed as tears built up behind his eyelids.

"Soon, baby, soon I promise."

"Ok."

"I just wanted to call and tell you I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too daddy."

"Ok, well goodnight baby, be a good girl and I'll see you soon."

"Ok, daddy, bye!"

"Bye baby."

Blaine wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed once. Checking around to make sure nobody else was there, before heaving a sigh.

Seeing that family in that accident earlier, really hit home for him, how lucky he was to have such a beautiful little girl, who was safe and sound. Seeing how frightened those two little kids were today, hit him hard.

"Blaine?" A tentative voice said from behind him and he turned to see Alex looking at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"Yeah?" He asked as he smiled at her, and she stepped forward.

"So, you haven't got the little one tonight...wanna come out with all of us?"

"Oh erm-"

"Please, let's all go and have fun yeah?"

Blaine eyed her for a moment, and then sighed as he nodded. He looked back up at the barely contained excitement on her face.

"Ok, I suppose I can come out."

"Great!" She said as she clapped her hands together, and then ran back to shout up through the pole hole in the ceiling, "Hey guys, Blaine's coming with!"

There were cheers and hollers, and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the silliness of their group.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was numb. He felt incredibly ill to his stomach. 

Honey had made him take a seat in the reception area, for a little bit of a break after the patients had been wheeled through and they had given all the information to the doctors on call.

He couldn't help the sick feeling that plagued him. This situation felt so similar to his own years ago. A situation that he himself had never fully gotten over.

The call had come in at about 3:30 that afternoon, a semi had slammed into an SUV with a family inside. As the call came through to them Kurt had found it difficult to breathe. 

Honey knew about the situation and what it meant to Kurt, knowing how difficult he would find it. But he pushed through his uncomfortable feelings and they set off.

It was so similar to his own past situation that it was almost eerie.

The SUV had 4 passengers, two parents and two kids in the back. The kids had some cuts and scrapes but were otherwise fine, same with the mother who only suffered a broken arm.

But the father had glass imbedded in his neck and shoulder where the window had smashed against him and he was bleeding profusely.

Kurt had gulped at the sight before his professionalism had taken over and he ordered his colleague Honey in proper procedure.

The man had not stopped bleeding by the time they had reached the emergency department of the closest hospital, and they had handed him over quickly.

Kurt was reminded after that, exactly what had happened 6 years ago.

***Flashback***

Kurt and Jason had been singing along to a sappy love song for the twins, who were giggling and clapping their tiny hands together from the back seat, they loved it when their fathers sang together.

They were just the other side of San Francisco now, heading down the I-5 towards Oregon, and the twins had been a little bored. Kurt had suggested a sing along and Jason had placed his Ed Sheeran cd into the player and they both entertained their twins for a while.

They had been married for at least 4 years already, having met and fallen in love very quickly in college. Jason had proposed to Kurt about 4 months later.

It was fast but it was good. Their relationship had always been a strong one, they had the same interests, held the same values, and were both sappy romantics at heart.

They worked well together...all the time.

They had decided on parenthood about a year after they were married and that was fast too, it only took about 9 weeks on the adoption waiting list for the twins to be offered to them.

They accepted and bringing their little rays of sunshine home had been one of the happiest days of their lives.

Eric and Andrew were the highlight of their days, they were 6 months old when they came to stay and now at 2, they were absolutely incredible little boys.

As soon as they came home from work, it was family time, they loved spending as much time together as they could. Kurt was the happiest he had ever been.

They had decided on this road trip to see Burt in Washington, stopping to take in the sights and do fun things with the kids along the way.

"...Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight." 

Jason carried on singing to Kurt, glancing between him with a grin and then the road as Kurt laughed along with the twins at their silly father.

"I love you." Kurt whispered while placing a hand over Jason's knee.

"I love you too." Jason said as he picked up Kurt's hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

Suddenly there was a screeching and honking noise and then all of them were swept sideways quickly. 

Kurt couldn't remember much over the sound of screeching metal and smashing glass, bit when his brain caught up with him he realised what happened, they just had an accident.

As he tried to move he realised that he was stuck, and as he tried wriggling there was a sharp pain at his shoulder and he gasped in a breath.

"Jason?" He croaked out, his voice left him because of the pain he was in, and he tried to look to his left but he couldn't move his head.

He could hear the babies crying from behind him, and all of a sudden he got a rush of adrenaline that numbed the pain in his body so that he could try to get to his boys.

"Ssh, ssh it's ok...daddy's here, it's ok." He tried to soothe them as best he could with just his voice, before wrenching off his seat belt.

The car was still up the right way at least. He pulled at the door handle and gingerly made his way out of the car, his ankle hurt and his shoulder. He tried to get the door open on Eric's side, and it was pretty easy, even though his shoulder killed him.

"Hey, hey...oh my god!" He soothed and then gasped at the gash that was bleeding on the side of his face, "oh baby, it's ok."

Eric was still conscious and crying, so to Kurt that was maybe a good sign. He checked him over for anymore damage or injuries and found none.

He looked over at Andrew who had quieted and he was looking back at Kurt sniffling slightly, on the outside there seemed to be nothing wrong with him.

Kurt left the back seat after making sure the kids were ok before moving over to his husband's door. Agonizingly slowly as he hobbled on what was possibly a broken leg or ankle, he didn't know, but the pain was tremendous.

As he reached the door, he was shocked to see the window bloodied and broken, and gasped when he realised that Jason was making a small choking or gasping noise.

"Jason!" Kurt screamed and the twins started crying again, his scream terrifying them again.

Kurt opened the door, pulling with all his strength, ignoring his shoulder for now and nearly fainted at the sight before him.

Jason had glass from the window in his neck and there was blood spilling everywhere.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Kurt repeated as he was trying to figure out what to do, "JJ? Honey can you hear me?" 

Kurt placed a hand on his husband's shoulder, then pulling back quickly as warm blood covered it. He sucked in a breath and glanced back at the twins, who were still crying and screaming, before slowly moving so that he was in his husband's line of sight.

Jason's eyes zeroed in on him as he moved in front of him.

"Hey...honey, i-i don't know what to do...w-what do I d-do?" Kurt was stammering nervously but Jason couldn't answer him, "I'm scared baby, what do I do?"

Kurt knew enough to know he couldn't remove or touch the glass, but he didn't know what else to do. He could hear the sirens of police and rescue in the background, but he seriously doubted they would get to Jason in time.

"Jay, hang on baby...the ambulance is on the way...just stay with me...p-please." 

Kurt pleaded with his husband and stayed by his side, while the sirens seemed to fade away instead of getting closer and he placed a hand in Jason's and held them both together until help came.

***End flashback***

Help hadn't arrived in time. And Kurt had been so shocked that the information hadn't sunk in until his father had been there and repeated what the doctors had told him.

Kurt didn't realise how long he had been sitting in the same position, but soon enough their shift was over, and Honey came back an hour later with a small sad smile in Kurt's direction.

"Hey, you feeling ok sweetie?"

Kurt nodded numbly but otherwise he couldn't answer.

"You know, everything's fine," she said as she sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee as he slowly looked up at her, "that family today...the guy in the car, they're all going to be ok."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief at hearing it, and he threw her a grateful look. She squeezed his knee in return before throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"You saved him, you did."

"Thanks."

"I have an idea," She said as she suddenly stood and Kurt blinked up at her for a while, "We should go out!"

"I don't feel like it-"

"Nope, I won't have any objections, you and me, we are going to the club!"

"Honey-"

"Kurt, babe, come on, you need it...please?"

She gave him the best puppy eyes and pout that she could, but it ended up making him snort with laughter. Shen grinned at him and he sighed a little.

"Alright, but I need to call the babysitter." He said as he pulled out his phone, and she hugged him tightly before going to her locker to change out of uniform, leaving him to it, "which club anyway?"

She stopped to look at him, as she opened the door, and grinned.

"Club Spectacular!"

His face paled as he realised what he had agreed to.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he was dragged in front of a loud boisterous club, packed full of people, and turned to whisper to Alex.

"Club Spectacular?"

She turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah?" She said with a raised eyebrow of her own, and Blaine looked around at the amount of different people there seemed to be, all laughing and joking around together, some walking into the club and some walking out of it.

"What kind of club is it?"

"It's an open one." She said to him and he had trouble following along.

"Open...as in?"

"All walks of life are welcome!" Mason screamed as he ran through the door, the bouncer laughing after him as Casey and Alex pulled a slightly more reluctant Blaine in by his arms.

Blaine was caught up in a bit of shock as he was pulled into the club. First was it's size. The outside looked as if it would be dingy and cramped, but it was huge. High ceilings, huge fans, making sure no-one got too hot, there were immense crowds of people, but it fit, and it wasn't squashy.

The air didn't smell of booze or smoke, or even perfume, it smelled like outside, like the air. Blaine found himself amazed at the amount of different people inside. Some in full costume, some not, some not really wearing anything at all. 

He had to overt his gaze as a woman ran past him, in nothing but a bright pink thong and thigh high pink leather boots. He blushed slightly but then laughed and shook his head as Casey and Alex dragged him towards the massive bar.

He smiled at anyone who threw one his way, greeting anyone who greeted him. There were quite a few stares from some of them, eyeing his L.A.F.D navy shirt, which clung to him tightly, making his muscled arms look bigger than they are. He was noticed, but he wasn't complaining.

Casey ordered him a beer and then they were all moving to a table near the dancefloor, to people watch while they got drunk. Mason though wasn't standing that, because no sooner had he sat down, his first drink was finished and he disappeared into the throng of people dancing, cheering and singing as he went.

Blaine laughed as he watched him go, before he turned to the girls.

"So what's the deal with this club?!" Blaine asked, having to shout a little over the music, and Alex smiled at him.

"It's a no hate zone, everyone is equal, and no violence is allowed!" She shouted back and he raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Why aren't all clubs like that?!"

"I know right!"

Blaine took a few sips of his beer while the girls chatted amongst themselves, and he watched the people dancing on the floor, some good others not so good, but everyone in there seemed to be having fun.

"Oh come on Kurt, one drink!"

Blaine turned at the mention of a name he recognized and saw Kurt, the paramedic from today and last week, being dragged reluctantly to the bar by his co-worker.

"Honey, can't we just go somewhere else?" Kurt whined at her, and she ignored him as she dragged him to sit on an empty stool at the bar.

"No we cannot, you said you would come!" She told him as she smiled at the bartender, ordering two drinks.

"That was before I knew we were coming here!" Kurt said as he crossed his arms and glared at her, and she turned to fix a glare at him too.

"What's wrong with here?!" 

"I get hit on by weirdos-"

"Hey." Came a voice, interrupting Kurt and causing him to jump.

"Aah!" Kurt screeched a little, causing nearby clubbers to jump too, a couple dropping their bags and or drinks.

Kurt placed a hand on his chest and sent a pointed look towards Blaine.

"Case and point." He said as he turned to Honey, who was eyeing Blaine with a sly smile, before turning her grin to Kurt.

"Hi Blaine, we didn't get a chance to meet earlier, I'm Honey, I work with Kurt."

"I know, it's nice to meet you." Blaine said with a smile before reaching a hand out to her, and Honey shook it lightly.

"Kurt, say hi." She said as she nudged Kurt with her elbow and he glared at her before he turned to Blaine with a tight smile.

"Hey."

"So, you were fantastic earlier today, did he make it?" Blaine asked and Kurt stiffened lightly as Honey leaned forward to answer.

"Yep, my boy Kurt here, saved his life, he's going to be ok."

"Wow, that's great," Blaine said with another deep smile, before turning to Kurt again, "well done Kurt."

"Thanks."

Blaine tilted his head at the lack of enthusiasm Kurt seemed to have, and noticed Honey eyeing her co-worker and friend with a little sad expression, so he decided to switch the topic to something a lot easier.

"So what brings you to the 'Spectacular'!" Blaine said with added emphasis on the word and Honey laughed loudly.

"This is my favourite place to come, I can just dance and sing and be fun, without some random hitting on me...what about you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, my crew invited me out, I haven't actually been out at all since I moved here 3 months ago."

"You just moved here," Honey said, interested in Blaine, "how do you like the city?"

"It's good, a lot less drama than New York."

"You transferred from New York? Why?" Kurt asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"For my daughter actually."

Kurt's eyebrows raise, and Honey's shoulders slump a little.

"You have a daughter?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled with a nod, before fishing his phone out of his jean pocket.

"That's her, little diva that she is." Blaine said as he showed Kurt the home screen on his phone which was a shot of her and Blaine from when they took an ice-cream selfie in the park last week.

"She's cute." Kurt told him with a small smile, and Blaine smiled back bashfully while placing his phone in his pocket.

"Thanks."

"Kurt has twin boys!" Honey said as she left to go and dance, giving Kurt a wink as he gave her a glare.

"Oh you do? So you know what it's like with kids then?" Blaine looked back at him from where Honey had disappeared in the crowd and moved to sit on the stool next to Kurt.

"Yeah, it's not easy." Kurt responded easily, a tiny smile on his face.

"How old are they?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed a little before answering.

"8...yours?"

"4, she'll be 5 soon."

"Tough age." Kurt said with a slight frown and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah it is, sometimes."

"Married?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed a little.

"Single...you?"

"Single too."

"Relationship not work out too?" Blaine asked and Kurt paused for a moment to regard his company.

Okay, so the company he kept now wasn't so bad, he was good looking, had a great smile, his eyes were a weird mix of brown, gold and green flecks, which Kurt would say was a great combination. He had soft curly hair, his body was fit and muscly, he was a little shorter than Kurt but he was willing to work with it. Slowly a smile worked it's way to his face, and he took another sip of his drink with a shrug.

"Something like that." He answered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt resolved to find out if he had a chance, and first call was to keep buying Blaine drinks. Second was ask him to dance. If they danced close together it either meant that he was comfortable with his sexuality or he was gay.

Blaine and Kurt were well on their way to getting drunk, Kurt had not wanted to talk about his life anymore, so they went back to sit with Blaine's crew, Kurt introducing himself and then buying a round of drinks in.

Honey flitted back and forth from the dancefloor, giving Kurt a sly smile whenever she saw a his hand on a part of Blaine. Bicep, hand, thigh, hair, neck, shoulder, face, playing his Blaine's fingers on the bottle he held, Blaine didn't seem to notice, or if he was, he wasn't pushing Kurt away.

It was a good sign.

Blaine had thrown his head back in laughter at something Honey was talking to the other girls about and Kurt knew he was well on his way to being wasted, so he then decided to slow down on the drinks.

"Hey Blaine!" He called to him over the music thumping, and bright hazel eyes turned to him, sparkling with drunken amusement, Kurt couldn't help but smile at him, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Blaine shouted over the music before grabbing Kurt's hand and letting his friends know where he was going.

Kurt wasn't expecting Blaine to be so forward, he pulled him close as they found their way through the crowded dancefloor, to a space of their own. Blaine placed his hands around Kurt's waist and tugged him in closer as they danced.

Kurt forgot his plan for the moment, just enjoying the feel of another man's hands on him, placing his own arms over Blaine's shoulders and tugging Blaine closer, so that their chests and hips were lined up. Kurt was swaying his hips and both of them were softly grinding against each other after a while.

Blaine was panting in his ear, and Kurt felt his own breath come out a little ragged as he was getting more and more turned on. Blaine was hot, really hot, and his hands were warm, large and fit around Kurt's hip bones perfectly.

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's neck, leaning his face against Blaine's neck as they swayed and moved around together, their bodies in sync with the rhythm of the music and each other. Blaine's arms snuck around Kurt's waist as they moved, hands and fingers playing along his back.

Kurt internally sighed and closed his eyes at the sensation. It had been a while since he had danced with another man, as closely as this. 

Kurt's eyes shot open as he felt Blaine push one of his thighs between his, grinding their crotches together as the music changed to a bit of a faster beat. 

Kurt pulled his face out of Blaine's warm, smoke-scented neck, and stared at his face. Blaine caught his gaze and held it. A spark of arousal shot through both of them, and Kurt nearly moaned as he could feel Blaine's erection getting harder through his jeans.

"Erm-"

"Dance with me...like this...please." Blaine said a little breathlessly, and Kurt had no idea how he heard him over everything around him but he did.

Kurt nodded a little and began to grind against Blaine. They moved as one really, trying to keep up with the beat and the bodies around them, and not to make it overly obvious that they were turned on. Blaine's hands dipped lower, to rest on Kurt's lower back, his little fingers on both hands just sneaking down a little more to disappear just under the top of the waistband, and Kurt smirked as he placed his mouth and nose against the side of Blaine's face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said into Blaine's ear and got a breathy chuckle in return.

"I thought it was obvious?" Blaine replied in a lower voice and Kurt nearly shivered at the amount of arousal that voice put in him.

"Blaine-"

As Kurt half breathed and half moaned his name, Blaine pulled back and took in Kurt's lustfully dark eyes, smirking up at him and then leaning forward to capture his lips. Before he could connect their mouths though, Kurt pulled back a little, leaving Blaine looking at him in confusion.

"Not here." Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine's body a little.

"Where?" Blaine asked, feeling incredibly turned on and desperate to taste the gorgeous creature in front of him.

Kurt grinned.

"Follow me home?"

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck!" 

Blaine groaned as Kurt pushed him against the door, trapping him with a leg between his own, hands on his ass, and mouth firmly closed over his. Kurt pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, quickly moving it in and out, in the motion of what they might be doing with their bodies later and swallowed the moan from Blaine's throat.

Kurt fumbled for his keys, but quickly secured them in the lock and forcing the door open, still attached to Blaine, as they stumbled their way in.

"Hey Kurt I- Oh!" 

Kurt tilted his head away from where he had buried it in Blaine's neck, to look up at his babysitter.

"Oh, Mandy, I have money for you in my pocket."

"It's ok, Kurt, I'm going to go, just give me it tomorrow or something!" She yelled as she walked swiftly past them and out of the door.

Kurt closed it and looked back at Blaine, who shrugged and smirked a little.

"Oops," Kurt said drunkenly before crowding into Blaine's personal space again, "I want to fuck you."

Blaine groaned as Kurt whispered the words against his cheek, before forcefully turning Blaine's head and claiming his mouth hungrily once more.

Kurt pushed Blaine backwards so that they tipped over onto the big leather couch in the living room, Blaine grunted into their kiss as Kurt's weight fell on top of him, but Kurt pulled his lips away and buried his face back into Blaine's neck.

"You taste good." Kurt mumbled as he licked and sucked at every inch of Blaine's throat before pulling his navy F.D.L.A shirt down a little to travel his mouth down to his collarbone.

"God Kurt-"

Blaine bucked up into him as Kurt grinded their hips together. Kurt yanked him up into a sitting position and swiftly pulled both of their shirts over their heads, before attaching his mouth to Blaine's chest. Kurt marvelled at the sculpted figure underneath him, Blaine was broad and muscled, his waist was small and his abs looked delicious. He ran his tongue down the middle of Blaine's very prominent pectoral muscles and down to his abs, biting and laving his tongue over each of the muscles he found there.

Blaine moaned low in his throat, and Kurt felt his cock jump and twitch at the sound. It was incredibly hot. But he needed more.

"Upstairs, now." Kurt demanded breathlessly, and got up, offering a hand down to Blaine, to drag him off of the couch, grabbing both of their shirts from the floor as he went.

Blaine followed obediently, thoroughly turned on, crowding Kurt against every wall they passed and sucking his own markings into the pale skin of Kurt's neck and collarbone. 

Kurt managed to get them into his bedroom, closing the door softly and then turning his attention back to the hot body that was attached to his side. Pulling Blaine backwards, and falling onto his covers.

"You're so hot." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, and then rolled them over so that he was on top of Blaine again.

Blaine couldn't answer, because Kurt had moved a hand between them to Blaine's belt, rubbing over the hardness underneath before undoing his bottoms and tugging them down.

Kurt managed to tug Blaine's pants and underwear down his thighs, before licking and kissing his way back down to where he wanted to give his attention.

Blaine's cock was hard, flushed red and big, Kurt found his mouth salivating at just the sight of it, before he wrapped a hand around it and licked over the head. Blaine threw his head back into the pillows and moaned loudly.

"That's it, be as loud as you want," Kurt said to him, flicking his gaze up and catching Blaine staring at him, before running the whole length of his tongue from Blaine's balls all the way to the top before sucking on the head of his dick, "scream for me, I know you want to."

He took all of Blaine into his mouth, pushing him deep into his throat, contracting the muscles around the stiffness, and feeling Blaine shiver. Blaine bit out a choked cough sound, before a wail left his throat, and Kurt tried to smirk around the dick in his mouth, but he just hummed around him in satisfaction.

Blaine bucked up a couple of times, already losing control of his actions at the amount of pleasure he felt. The humming that Kurt was doing, was vibrating all the way through his whole body, he felt like he was on fire inside.

Blaine felt so high, like he was light and weightless, he felt boneless. The amount of pleasure Kurt was giving him was incredible. And that was only his mouth. Before too long Kurt pulled away and Blaine groaned at the loss of contact.

"Ssh, it's ok, just relax, it's not over yet." Kurt told him as he reached into the nightstand, extracting a bottle of lube and a foil packet, as Blaine gulped and writhed with anticipation.

Kurt removed the rest of their clothes, until they were both naked and panting and rubbing against each other. Blaine brought both his hands down to Kurt's ass and squeezed, which made Kurt jump a little. Kurt brought his hands to Blaine's wrists and placed them back over his own head, pressing them down into the pillow either side.

"Keep your hands there." He told him firmly, before bending and licking a long stripe over Blaine's throat, up until he reached his chin. 

Kurt opened the foil packet with his teeth before rolling it down onto his own leaking cock, and then flicking the cap of the lube open.

"Open your legs wider...and tilt your hips up," Kurt instructed as he moved his lubed fingers to Blaine's entrance, and Blaine did as he was told, while keeping his arms above his own head, "good boy."

Kurt pushed two in together, causing Blaine to hiss slightly at the sudden stretch, but they were both drunk, and Kurt knew himself that pain is lessened a little when alcohol was involved. He kissed Blaine again, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, licking over every inch inside before he pushed a third finger inside and stretching Blaine out more.

"You ready?" Kurt asked as he pulled his mouth away, Blaine chasing his lips, a string of sticky saliva keeping their mouths connected for a few seconds, before he licked his lips and nodded up at Kurt.

Kurt took a pillow from the other side of the bed, and brought it under Blaine's hips, tilting him up more. 

"This isn't love, so it's not going to be slow, is that ok?" He asked and Blaine nodded quickly, while he lay panting and prone underneath him.

"That's fine...please." Blaine whined and Kurt placed a tiny kiss on his right peck before lining himself up with Blaine's wet, stretched entrance before pushing in all the way to the hilt.

Blaine groaned and Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's wrists again, holding him down while he pulled his hips back and pushed forward again quickly. Blaine bounced a little as Kurt pushed hard against him, nearly hitting his head on the headboard, before Kurt tugged him down by his thighs, placing his legs around his waist and opening Blaine up more for him.

"You're so fucking tight."

Blaine groaned in response, his vocal chords couldn't form words right now, as Kurt fucked into him faster. He writhed around as Kurt started up a fast, relentless pace, and he pushed his head back into the pillow underneath him, giving himself over to Kurt.

Kurt had hold of his wrists again, pushing him down and holding him there while he fucked him. Kurt changed the angle slightly of his thrusts after a few minutes, and brushed against a spot inside Blaine that made him cry out and white spots dance before his eyes. 

Kurt grinned down at him, and then kept up the relentless rhythm against that spot, Blaine getting louder and louder as he did. Blaine made fists with his hands, because he couldn't move them to touch Kurt, and his fingers were itching for something to hold on to, to try and keep himself grounded inside this incredible feeling.

Kurt leaned down and took one of Blaine's nipples between his teeth, still pounding at that particular angle, but trying with all his might to push deeper and deeper every time. 

With a jolt and a scream Blaine came between them, Kurt grinned as he felt the splash of warm liquid against his abdomen, but he wasn't finished. He kept up his pace, even as Blaine whined at the oversensitivity, he held his wrists tighter and closed his eyes, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

He released one of Blaine's wrists, and Blaine's hand automatically went to his chest, not pushing him away, just holding there, with Kurt's hips still forcefully pounding against his. Kurt looked down after another minute, and realized that the reason Blaine wasn't pushing him away was because he was hard again.

He grinned and tightened his hold on Blaine's left wrist, while he trailed his other hand through Blaine's curls, tugging softly at his hair and then touching his cheek gently. His hand kept moving down and down, stopping to lightly caress some places of Blaine's torso, mapping out the muscles and the sweat soaked, warm skin, before reaching past his amazing abs, to grip his neglected cock in his hand.

Blaine was gone again, as soon as Kurt touched him, and he came again, not as much as before but his scream was louder. The hand he placed Kurt's chest was insistently pushing now, so Kurt tried to chase his own release to finish up.

"Kurt-" Blaine said in a mixture of awe, and pain, and Kurt closed his eyes tightly, gripping one of Blaine's thighs and squeezing tightly as his orgasm came.

He came hard, inside the condom, inside the tight heat of Blaine's ass, and then collapsed on top of the writhing body underneath him. Panting loudly, as he came down from his high, he pulled his hips away from Blaine, moaning at the sensation as Blaine's hole tightened and squeezed as he pulled away from inside him.

He kissed over Blaine's chest again, before he got up to dispose of the condom and go and find a washcloth in his adjoining bathroom for them.

After gently cleaning Blaine as best he could, trying to find all the sticky points of both of their abdomens and wiping it away, he gathered Blaine clothes up and placed them all on his chair, by his vanity desk and mirror, and then retreated to the kitchen to make a coffee.

Blaine was dozing still when he came back, and Kurt felt bad for waking him up, but he needed to.

"Hey, Blaine, I got you a coffee." Kurt said as he nudged him, and Blaine blearily blinked his eyes as he sat up, accepting the mug from Kurt with a small smile.

Kurt went into his bathroom, and retrieved a small packet, pooping a pill out of it and handing it to Blaine.

"It's an Advil," Kurt said with a slight laugh at Blaine's confused but reluctant stare at the white pill, "I already slept with you, why would I want to drug you?"

"Thanks...but why?"

"Because you may have a wicked hangover in the morning if you don't," Kurt explained as he gathered Blaine's clothes off of his chair and set them down next to Blaine on the bed, "and you have to go home."

"You're kicking me out?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Kurt with a little hurt in his eyes, and Kurt shrugged.

"I have my kids here, you can't be here when they wake up." Kurt said in a emotionless tone and Blaine shook his head a laughed a little with disbelief.

"Wow," he murmured as he drank the last sips of his coffee, before getting up to get dressed, "ok, well can I see you again?"

"I'm sure we'll see each other at another accident or fire, or bar?" 

"That's it then?"

"Yeah."

Blaine nodded quietly and got dressed quickly, before following Kurt out of his room.

Once they reached the door, Kurt stopped him.

"I'm sorry if you thought it was going to be different," Kurt tried to explain, "even if my kids weren't here, I would still be kicking you out in the morning."

"So walk of shame anyway."

Kurt nodded a little, and Blaine sighed.

"Alright well, see ya." Blaine said as he walked out and Kurt gave him a tight smile.

"See ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my readers, and avid Klainer followers, I'm sorry, don';t be too angry with me


	7. Chapter 7

"We need the hose over here!"

"33 to 49, need assistance, fire out of control!"

"Get the team in there!"

"Command 49 to 33, assistance imminent, ETA 3 minutes."

There was a lot of noise from all over the place. It was hard to concentrate on their jobs when there was so much going on, and the screams from inside the building only made it that much harder.

They had to stop to hook one of their hoses up to a hydrant a little down the road, it was an office building, and it was too big for the amount of water the truck carried.

Blaine was part of the extrication team this time. George was on the radio trying to get another stations help because it was too big to handle with just them.

The ambulances turned up as the other fire truck did, and Blaine let out a sigh of relief, his team could go inside when the hoses of the other truck were on.

He noticed that Kurt and Honey were among the ambulance crews, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to be thinking about Kurt while he was on the job, he needed to keep his head where it was. As he was staring at Kurt, Kurt looked over to him before looking away quickly, and Blaine shook his head again before focusing on the building.

"Extract the victims as quickly as possible...move." George's command came and they were moving.

Blaine was the last inside, and the heat was almost unbearable. His suit blocked most of it, but he still felt like he was in an oven. The whole team swept through the first floor, finding and removing people along the way. Blaine was inside the building alone at one point for a few minutes, still looking.

"Anderson, I think we got all the vics on floor one, we need to go up." Came Mason's voice on the receiver and Blaine sighed before making his way back towards the stairwell.

"Alright, I'm going up." Blaine said and there was a crackle before a "Copy that" was heard.

The second floor was on fire. It was everywhere, and Blaine had to be careful where he stepped, the flooring was a little unstable up here. 

"I'm behind you Blaine." Mason's voice sounded and Blaine smiled a little as he walked forward with sure even footing.

"Mason, why are you following me?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful sight."

"Fuck you."

As Mason was about to reply, there was a screeching sound and he pushed Blaine forward, both of them stumbling slightly as a large chunk of ceiling fell in the space where they were standing.

"Fuck...Chief, we got falling debris in here, 2nd floor, and it's getting hot."

There was a little cough and a cry of help from in one room, and Blaine and Mason turned to go in, walking over chairs, and pushing office equipment aside to get to a woman at the back of the office, with her shirt over her face.

"You take her man, I'm gonna go higher." Mason told Blaine, and he nodded. 

He quickly picked up the woman as best he could, half dragging and half carrying her out and down the stairs, and as he got to the bottom, he saw another extrication team coming in. He nodded to all of them as he moved the woman into his arms more and stepped outside.

Blaine took a calculated look around at the ambulance crews working on patients and decided to take the woman over to Kurt, who currently wasn't working on anyone.

As he placed her slowly down on the grass verge, Kurt set to work with equipment, talking quickly to Honey and trying to ignore Blaine's presence. 

Blaine was hovering, and Kurt was getting irritated with him. He put the oxygen mask around the woman on the floor, speaking to her as calmly as he could, as Honey wrapped the woman's burnt hand in gauze. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked as he stood by them, and Kurt sent him a scathing look.

"Yeah, maybe go back and do your own job?" Kurt said viciously and Blaine recoiled a little.

"Sorry." Blaine said as he put both of his hands up.

Suddenly there was a yell from the building and Blaine spun around to see everyone ducking for cover, and he didn't think twice before he turned and flew over Kurt, Honey and the woman on the ground as there was a rushing noise, and then the building exploded into flames.

When Blaine threw himself over Kurt, Kurt grabbed Honey and hid her face and torso as much as he could. The explosion sent bits of building flying everywhere, some of it hitting Blaine's back, but his suit protected him from most of the damage, although he could tell he will have some horrible bruises.

"Ah!"

Blaine looked down to see Kurt clutching his arm, blood appearing down his sleeve and he cursed before pulling back. 

"Shit, are you ok?"

"I think it was a bit of metal...it's just a scratch."

"You should get it checked out," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and inspected the cut before Kurt pulled his arm away, directing Honey that they needed to get the woman into the ambulance, "Kurt you should really-"

"I need to get the patient to the hospital, it's my job...don't tell me what to do." Kurt told him as Honey appeared with the stretcher and they both turned away from Blaine to load the lady onto it carefully, "I'm a paramedic, I can check it myself in the ambulance."

Blaine sat back a little and watched as Kurt walked away, him and Honey disappearing into the ambulance, so he hurried over to his team.

"What happened?" He asked frantically as some of their faces were shocked and some of them wore grave expressions.

"Backdraft...Mason opened a sealed room..." Casey said as she looked down, and dread shot through Blaine.

"What?"

"...they went in to find him."

Blaine looked towards the house, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mason knew what he was doing. It couldn't be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt knew he was being a little petty. But for some reason seeing Blaine irritated him. Especially after that night. It's why he didn't sleep with anyone he worked with, because he couldn't stand seeing them again, and having to be cold and distant so they would leave him alone.

Blaine was only helping, Kurt understood that, but he couldn't help but push him away.

He was already dangerously close to liking him, just the fact that he worked to save people like himself, made him better than anyone else Kurt had been with...except maybe Jason.

Kurt was just better off by himself. He didn't have time for guys at the moment.

He hissed as Honey dabbed his arm, the cut was stinging.

"Ouch." He said monotonously, and she smiled a little.

"Sorry."

Kurt smiled tightly back at her, and she cleaned up the blood on his arm, before holding out a bandage for him to wrap it himself, it wasn't that bad, it didn't need stitches, but he would need a tetanus shot because it was metal.

"Why did you shout at Blaine?" She asked after watching him wrap his arm silently for a few minutes, and he gave her a pointed look, and she sighed, "you guys seemed to get on well at the club...and he was just asking to help."

"I know," Kurt sighed, defeated, "I slept with him and then kicked him out."

"Kurt!" She scolded and he winced a little.

"I know, alright I know."

There was a slight commotion out in the hall, and Honey and Kurt both went to investigate, what was going on. A stretcher rolled past quickly, with doctors already working on someone, and then Kurt spied Blaine and the girls from the club walking down to the waiting area.

He scowled lightly as Blaine caught his eye.

"I hope you're not following me?" Kurt said and Blaine's eyes took on a flash of anger and resentment, with a hint of sadness and he scowled back.

"Believe it or not Kurt, not everything revolves around you!" He shouted and then turned to go back out of the doors he had come through, the girls following after him.

"Kurt-"

"What?" He said as he turned to Honey, who had a sad expression on her face.

"That was a member of his crew on that stretcher."

Now Kurt felt like an asshole. A grade A asshole.

"Fuck." He mumbled softly and then glanced in the direction Blaine had gone.

He made up his mind, and walked past Honey, in the direction Blaine had gone, ignoring her calling him back. He strode out of the doors, to see Blaine sitting on the curb and the girls standing by his side. They saw him and glanced at each other before leaving to walk passed him back inside.

Blaine glanced around to see where the girls were going and then he saw Kurt and he scoffed as he turned back.

"I don't really feel in the mood for more of your attitude, Kurt."

"No, that's not why I came out here." Kurt said as he stepped towards him, before breathing in slightly and sitting down next to him, "I'm sorry, for being a jackass."

Blaine nodded but said nothing.

"How's your arm?" Blaine asked after a few tense silent moments, and Kurt shrugged.

"It's ok, didn't need stitches."

"That's good." Blaine said and then they remained silent again for a good few minutes.

Kurt took this time to glance at Blaine. He looked tired and strung out. Emotional but trying to hold himself together. A mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes, eyes that were very red and watery.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked and Blaine took a small breath in.

"Mason." Blaine said as he stood and paced a little on the pavement outside the hospital emergency doors.

"Were you close?" Kurt asked as he stood too, his hands itched to pull Blaine towards him, to hold him together, at least for a little while, but he thought better of the action and crossed his arms

"Are you and Honey close?" Blaine said as he turned to him, and Kurt gulped a little.

"Yes."

"All of us at the station, are like family...so yes." 

Foregoing any consequences of what the action might have, Kurt decided enough was enough, and pushed his feet forward until he was in Blaine's personal space, and enclosed his arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

He felt Blaine's shuddery intake of breath, and felt his chest heave a sob as his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist tightly. 

"I'm sorry." Kurt repeated and Blaine's breath hitched and then he sobbed into Kurt's neck. 

They had no idea how long they stood like that for, Kurt comforting him as best he could while Blaine shuddered and cried quietly in his arms. They stood like that, until the girls came back to get Blaine, and Kurt could see by the red eyes and the looks on their faces, that it wasn't good news.


	8. Chapter 8

The station activities went back to normal after the funeral. They still had to work. Blaine was a little bit emotional and once or twice had argued with everyone at the station, nearly coming to blows with a couple of the older guys, but he had been giving a day off, and then came back to work and apologized.

Everything settled down and work started anew. A cat stuck up a telephone pole. A dog with it's head stuck inside a pipe. A small kitchen fire in a house downtown. 

Small jobs but that's exactly what everyone needed to get back into doing their duties. 

After a while Blaine felt better, everyone missed Mason but it got easier to deal with as time went by. It had been two weeks since Blaine had last saw or spoke to Kurt, and he often wondered what he was doing. 

They were on different calls for different things, he knew, but he did in a certain way, miss seeing him.

"Blaine!" Casey called to him from upstairs, and he looked through the hatch, where the pole was and glanced up at her, "We're going out tonight!"

"What?"

"Don't even start," She said with a raised eyebrow, "you are coming with us, we're going out to drink for Mason, ok?"

"I-ok."

Casey smiled down at him before disappearing again.

They had a couple more fire emergencies to go too that same day, but things settled closer to the end of the night, and most of the crew were already ready to go out by 8pm.

Blaine could only go out for a little while, he was supposed to be picking up his daughter at 9am tomorrow morning for the weekend. Casey told him not to worry, he could leave whenever he wanted but he had to come and have a drink first.

Once they were settled in the club, Blaine felt infinitely better, and Casey and Alex dragged him out to dance with them. He was laughing and having fun, all of them were, for Mason. Blaine and Alex were dancing close, as Casey went back to the bar to buy more drinks, and Blaine pulled her closer, already feeling a little tipsy after having 4 drinks.

Alex was smiling at him, and she was pretty Blaine had to admit, if he wasn't hung up on a certain guy who rocked his world about a month ago, then he would probably kiss her. As it was, she was a great friend, and a lot of fun, and she seemed to like Blaine too. He needed more friends in this city than he needed booty calls.

She laughed at him as he spun her out and pulled her back in.

"Sweetie, why were giving me the eyes just then?" She asked as he pulled her a little closer, and he chuckled slightly.

"You're just beautiful...and a really great friend." He told her, before kissing her cheek.

She raised her eyebrows at him and then threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth before laughing and pulling away. She flicked her eyes over his shoulder a few times, and then smirked.

"You're in love that Kurt guy right?" She asked and Blaine shook his head, smiling at her a little.

"No, no...not love." He said and she raised one eyebrow, before turning them both around on the dancefloor, and pointing over her shoulder.

"Not yet." She said as Blaine's eyes followed where she pointed and saw Kurt dancing with Honey, across the dance floor.

She giggled into his neck as he continued to stare, and then pushed him away from her.

"I'm going to get a drink, you should go ask him to dance, baby." She winked at him and then disappeared.

Blaine gulped a little. Kurt seemed to be having fun, it was a change, seeing him like that. Any time he had caught Blaine's gaze over the last few weeks, especially while they were working, it had been a scowl or a glare, and Blaine had received the cold shoulder a few times.

But now as Blaine watched him, he liked seeing the change. Kurt was smiling and laughing with Honey, spinning her around and pulling her back in, catching her as she giggled and turning her around in his arms.

Blaine almost chuckled at how silly and adorable they looked together. But it gave him the courage boost he needed to walk over to them. Smiling widely as he tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

When Kurt turned to him, the smile dropped a little, but didn't completely disappear as Blaine thought it might have, Kurt looked a little shocked to see him. While Honey just grinned widely back at him.

"Hey Blaine!" Honey squealed and then hugged him close, and he chuckled as he spun her around.

"Hi Honey, good to see you." 

"You too." She exclaimed before turning to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said with a little less enthusiasm, but still happiness in his voice.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said with a smile, "having a good night?"

"Yeah, celebrating Mason's life, you know," Blaine explained and then glanced over at his team, all of them laughing at something at the table, "everyone kind of dragged me out tonight."

Kurt glanced over at them as well, smiling gently.

"I heard the funeral was amazing, a lot of people sending him off." Kurt said and Blaine nodded lightly.

"There was."

"He seemed like a great guy."

"He was." Blaine added with a smile and then all three of them stood together for a couple of awkward seconds, before Blaine cleared his throat, "Erm...Kurt would you like to dance?"

"Great, go ahead, I need to get a drink anyway." Honey said quickly as she pushed Kurt towards Blaine, and then moving away.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well if that wasn't a 'go get 'em tiger' without actually saying it." Kurt added sarcastically, and giggled.

Blaine laughed with him and then held out a hand, which Kurt took with a small smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine were grunting into each other's mouths as Blaine pushed the door open to his apartment. After having grinded against each other on the dancefloor, giving each other sultry stares, and then exchanging kisses outside the club as they left. As soon as they got to Blaine's door, he had smashed Kurt up against it and attacked his neck, Kurt had moaned and wrapped a thigh around Blaine's waist, dragging their cocks and hips together as they leaned against the door.

They hadn't been drinking as much as last time, and they didn't stumble into the apartment, they had the sense of balance to walk through, but as soon as Blaine had swung the door inward, they were kissing again.

"Oh fuck, I want you so bad." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips and then all of a sudden he found himself pushed over the back of the couch, "Wha-?"

"Ssh, relax." Kurt's voice whispered in his ear, before he felt a tongue run down the length of it, and continue on down the side of his neck, as one of Kurt's hands reached around underneath him to undo his jeans.

He groaned as Kurt's hand squeezed the front of his jeans, his erection throbbing in his tight grip, before Kurt moaned into the back of his neck and tugged the waistband of Blaine's jeans down.

"Do you have any lube close at hand?" Kurt asked as he flicked his tongue along the side of Blaine's neck, before pulling back slightly as Blaine tensed when Kurt's tongue ran over rough scarred skin.

"No, it's in the bathroom cabinet." Blaine said breathlessly and Kurt pushed him down until he was literally hanging over the back of the couch, and he felt his hands tug his jeans and underwear down around mid thigh.

"Ok, I want you to stay there for me," Kurt whispered into his ear, and Blaine shivered and nodded, as Kurt's fingertips trailed over his ass, "I'll be back."

The heat left his back as Kurt disappeared, and Blaine suddenly felt too exposed, but Kurt told him to stay like that, and it was making him hot, his cock hard and leaking already underneath him as he stayed where he was.

Soft footfalls sounded again behind him, and then warm and wet fingers were trailing down his ass and then pressing against his hole, and he groaned as he pushed back against them. Kurt's weight came back over him, and there was a soft moan into his ear, before he felt teeth digging into the back of his neck, as those two fingers pushed inside him.

Blaine bucked a little and cried out, as Kurt pushed his fingers all the way inside him and curled them to reach that special spot to make Blaine see white spots. His cock pulsed underneath him, and Kurt's weight shifted a little, and he heard him slather up his own cock, before removing his fingers, wiping the sticky mess off onto Blaine's shirt.

"Ok, ready for me?"

"Yes." Blaine groaned out, already close to the edge, but as Kurt pushed inside in one swift move, he bit his lip and hissed slightly against the burn of the stretch.

Kurt stilled for a couple of seconds, to give him time to relax a little before pulling back as slowly as possible and then slamming forward.

"Ah fuck!"

Blaine could only hold onto the couch as Kurt's hips slammed against his, driving his cock so far and deep into Blaine that he could barely think straight.

"God, you're so tight...so tight, fuck." Kurt was murmuring against the back of his neck, and Blaine felt hot again as he felt Kurt's panting breaths in his hair.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned as he was slowly losing control of his body, he could already feel the floor becoming slick underneath him, as his cock leaked a never ending stream of pre-come.

"Fuck, I want to come inside you." Kurt said into his hair and Blaine pushed back against him.

"Fuck...yes." He replied and Kurt's hands went to his hips, holding him with bruising force, as he slammed inside him again and again.

"But I won't, not this time." 

Blaine whimpered as Kurt's angle changed, slamming against his prostate with every thrust, and Blaine could do nothing to hold off his orgasm. With a shout of Kurt's name, and then a litany of curse words, he came, splashing his own jeans underwear, the back of the couch and the floor, as Kurt continued pounding into him.

His body went slack, and he collapsed on the back of the couch, only it and Kurt's hands on his hips holding him up.

"Shit, Blaine I-"

Kurt groaned and then Blaine suddenly felt empty as he pulled out swiftly, grabbing himself in hand and moaning a string of curses, before gasping. Blaine felt hot, sticky fluid splash against his ass, and over the small of his back and he groaned again at the feeling.

Kurt still had a hand against one hip, keeping Blaine from collapsing, while he wiped more of his own come over Blaine's ass.

Blaine had never felt so satisfied in his life. He felt boneless again.

"You ok?" Kurt's voice came by his ear, a hand pushing the curls around on Blaine's sweaty forehead, and Blaine nodded with a small grin.

"Yeah I'm ok."

Kurt carefully removed his hands, making sure Blaine wasn't going to collapse before moving away to find something to wipe up with. Blaine stayed exactly where he was, and he felt a warm wet cloth wipe across his back, then over his ass, and down his thighs, before Kurt moved him onto the couch, and then wiping off Blaine's front before cleaning up the floor.

He was silent while doing this, and Blaine grinned as he came back into view.

Kurt snorted a little giggle as he looked down at Blaine on the couch, blissful and spent, but still with his jeans and underwear around his thighs.

"You look totally fucked." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Well I was just."

They both laughed lightly, before Blaine attempted to sit up and pull his jeans off, but he was still boneless and shaky so Kurt rolled his eyes before offering to help.

Once they were both settled on the couch, Blaine with his soiled underwear pulled back over him, but both of them now laying next to each other on the couch without their jeans or shirts, they both suddenly felt very sleepy.

"I should get going home." Kurt said quietly and Blaine groaned in disappointment, not wanting to remove his head from Kurt's chest.

"Who has your kids?"

"They're with their grandparents tonight."

"Ah," Blaine said without removing himself, and closed his eyes gently, fighting a yawn before saying, "you could stay if you want?"

There was a slight pause before Kurt settled down a little more.

"I suppose...only because I can't be bothered to move right now."

"Same," Blaine replied sleepily, "goodnight Kurt."

"Night, Blaine."

The last thing Blaine felt before he fell asleep was a gentle hand carding through his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine woke up very warm. And very comfortable. But his face was also stuck to the chest underneath him. A chest that was covered in smooth warm skin, and had a heady scent of sex, aftershave, and something sweet that made Blaine want to bury his nose in it and lick it.

Which he did.

"Did you just sniff me...and then lick me?" Came a groggy, rough, but high voice above his head and he buried his face in the chest again and laughed.

"Yes." He mumbled into Kurt's skin and felt his chest vibrate with his own chuckle.

"What's the time?" Kurt asked as he pulled his arms away from Blaine's warm back, and stretched them above his head.

Blaine watched as the skin of Kurt's chest stretched underneath his face, the muscles of his pecks pulling a little tight, and one nipple came into view, and Blaine could not resist.

He licked across it as it moved in front of his lips, and Kurt shuddered before chuckling again. 

"I don't know what the time is...but I know what I want to do...twice." Blaine groaned out as he continued laving his tongue around Kurt's nipple and then across to the middle of his chest, where he began mouthing at it with his teeth.

"Not that I mind the attention," Kurt said a little teasingly while running one hand down Blaine's muscled back, and then squeezing a cheek of Blaine's underwear covered ass, "But don't you need to pick up your daughter this morning?"

Blaine shot up and flew off the couch to grab his phone, seeing the time and the missed calls and messages, before grumbling a "Shit."

"I take it, that means it's home time for me." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes and sat up to look for his discarded shirt.

Blaine ran a hand over his face.

"I can give you a ride?" He offered but Kurt chuckled and leaned over to kiss him.

Blaine grabbed the last opportunity he could to make it last longer, so he tugged Kurt's hair in one hand roughly, and smashing their lips together as Kurt stumbled into him, crashing back down on top of Blaine on the couch.

"I...don't...want you...to...go," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's mouth, around swipes of their tongues, and Kurt smiled amused at him, before licking into his mouth one last time before pulling away, "But I did promise her."

"Hey look, I have kids, I know how important it is." Kurt said with a shrug and Blaine nodded with a small smile.

His eyes turned dark again as Kurt was looking down at him, now seated comfortably in his lap, and he moved into him once more, sealing their lips together.

Kurt pulled away and extracted himself from Blaine's lap this time, patting his chest as he got up.

"Don't make her wait any longer." Kurt said as he grabbed his shirt off of the floor, and putting it on, wrinkling his nose cutely at the smell on it.

Blaine offered him a ride again but Kurt declined, claiming he had to air out his shirt of the smells from yesterday anyway, and Blaine laughed.

"Could I-" Blaine started and Kurt turned from the front door to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "nah, forget it."

"What?" 

"No, don't worry." Blaine waved it off, and Kurt rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and giving Blaine a pointed look.

"Blaine, what is it?"

Seeing that Kurt wasn't leaving without knowing what Blaine was going to ask, he bit the bullet and decided to just jump in with both feet.

"Could I...maybe, have your number?" Blaine asked a little more nervously than he wanted, and both of Kurt's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he stared back at him.

"I- Blaine, I don't do the dating thing."

"Oh, no, I mean- No, I just thought it- we could do the friends thing?"

"Friends thing?" Kurt said slowly, clearly Blaine was horrible at explaining things.

"Being friends." Blaine corrected himself and Kurt almost laughed.

He took a second to think it over, before he reached a hand into his jean pocket and removed his phone.

"Alright, what's your number?" 

After Blaine gave Kurt his number, Kurt spent about 20 seconds, typing out something, and then he winked at him, as Blaine's phone buzzed in his hand, and before he could ask what Kurt had sent him, he was gone.

Blaine shook his head as he closed the door, looking down at his screen while he slipped his feet into his sneakers.

You're cute when you don't try so fucking hard ;)

Blaine smiled as he sent his own winking face to the number and then saved the contact as Kurt, before setting off to retrieve his daughter, hoping beyond hope that his ex-wife wouldn't be too pissed at him that he was 2 hours late.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Melanie wasn't pissed off at him, but then again, he almost always showed up on time. His reason was a lie this time, but she didn't have to know that, it was his own business now. Nothing to do with her.

When he pulled up at the house, his daughter ran outside to greet him with a big happy smile on her cute little face, and he beamed back at her. She has always been the light of his life.

"Hey sweetheart," he said as he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around in the air as she giggled, "Have you been a good girl for mommy?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed loudly, as her giggles quieted and he placed her back down on the ground, "Can we go now?!"

"Ok, ok, go and get in the car." Blaine laughed down at her, and she squealed happily as she ran for the car, and he followed after her, already regretting the decision to drink the night before.

He tried to ignore the slight glare she was giving him as he buckled her into her seat, but after sitting in his own seat and driving along for a minute, he began to feel a little self-conscious. He turned to her and smiled, but she continued to glare at him with narrowed eyes. 

"What?" He asked a little worriedly, and she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Daddy, where were you this morning?" She asked with a hard tone in her tiny voice, and Blaine was a little surprised at the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but he couldn't concentrate on her features, because he was driving, but he heard her huff again.

"I was waiting at the window for 2 hours, daddy! 2 hours!" She almost yelled and Blaine was a little shocked at that, and he faced his daughter with wide eyes, "Why were you late? Mommy said you were late."

"I-erm I-" Blaine stammered, struggling to find words to explain to his diva of a daughter.

"And I was waiting daddy." She huffed again, and Blaine sighed a little.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said gently, trying his best to soothe her, but now her voice was beginning to make his already sore head worse, "Daddy overslept."

"But why? Don't you have an alarm clock?" She turned to regard him with calculating eyes, and he almost laughed at her expression.

"Erm no, I don't." he said as he shook his head.

"Ok, that just means I get to spend 2 more hours with you this week, to make up for it...mommy said so." She told him with a brilliant smile.

"Did she?" Blaine mused and she just nodded.

"Uhuh."

Blaine shook his head as he continued to drive back to his place. They had to stop at the grocery store first, because he was out of her favourite cereal, and he never wanted to go back to that time when he didn't have it for her breakfast one morning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was a little grumpy when they got in from the grocery store. Samantha didn't seem that put out from what happened, as she scampered off to put the television on. Blaine sighed. He actually couldn't believe what had happened.

When they had arrived at the grocery store, Samantha had started making a fuss about not being put in the shopping cart, claiming loudly that she wasn't a baby, so Blaine had to make sure she was in his sight all the time while he was perusing the shelves.

His daughter was being demanding, which was normal for Blaine to deal with, but the one person he never wanted to run into while she was being a diva, he ended up bumping into, or Samantha did, literally.

"Ouch!" Sam cried out as she collided with someone's legs and ended up on her butt.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie, are you ok?"

Blaine recognized that voice, and he turned sharply, to see Kurt kneeling and trying to soothe his daughter, who was still sitting on the floor rubbing her arm.

"Daddy!" She cried out loudly, causing Kurt to back up a little, and Blaine rushed over to her with a sigh.

"I'm here, Sammy, you're ok." He said as he leaned down and picked her up off of the floor, leaving his shopping cart up the aisle.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said with wide eyes, and a small smile, "she's your daughter?"

Blaine nodded as he continued rubbing Samantha's back and soothing her quietly.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see her." Kurt said in way of an apology, but Blaine waved it off.

"It's ok, she shouldn't have been running around in here anyway," Blaine explained and then he turned to his daughter, who still held a little pout on her face, "Sammy, can you goin the cart now?"

"No." She said sternly and Kurt's eyebrows raised a little, and he turned away from Blaine and Samantha, trying not to laugh.

Blaine sighed.

"You are going in the cart now." Blaine said a little more sternly and watched as her eyes widened and he braced himself for the onslaught of verbal defiance.

"I don't want to go in the cart! I'm not a baby! Mommy let's me walk with her!" She screamed at him, and struggled to get out of his arms as he walked back to the shopping cart.

"I'm not your mother, and you're going in the cart Samantha." Blaine told her, face reddening out of slight embarrassment, as Kurt stood and heard everything that was being said.

"No, I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" She kicked out at him, and waved her arms around in a desperate attempt to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't relent.

"Samantha." Blaine warned and she started sobbing.

"No!" She cried and he sat her in the cart, pushing her tiny legs through and plonking her butt on the little plastic seat and she smacked one of his arms, "Meanie! You big stupid meanie!"

"Sam!" Blaine lost his patience with her, and she cried again as he buckled her in, so she couldn't move out of it.

"I don't wanna go in the cart!" She thrashed and screamed and kicked her feet, and Blaine just ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Kurt.

Kurt was wide eyed as he watched the scene unfold, and Blaine shrugged a little helplessly. Kurt's expression turned to one of sympathy, and then he walked away, giving Blaine a small wave.

Blaine placed a hand over his face and then ignored his daughter's attitude through the rest of his shopping, hoping to god, Kurt wouldn't change his mind about being his friend.

Blaine sat at the kitchen table with a coffee in hand, while Samantha was watching television, he could hear her laughter at whatever she was watching.

Why was it today of all days, that she had to proclaim to the world how much of a diva she was? And why was Kurt there to witness it?

He sunk into his chair, clutching his coffee cup and internally groaning. Could things get any worse?

His phone began ringing, and the jingle caught his attention. It was the station. That's all Blaine needed today.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt was laughing so hard.

He was in the yard having a water fight with his boys and Honey. She had come over for a visit, but the boys had begged and begged to be able to play outside with water, so Kurt had relented. Honey had joined in, and they were all soaking wet before the afternoon hit. 

It was warm out, so Kurt wasn't too worried about his boys getting wet, it was a nice break from the heat of the day. Before long, the boys got a little worn out, with Kurt chasing them around the yard with the hose, and Kurt made everyone go inside to get changed and have lunch.

Honey was giggling as Kurt helped her out of her wet clothes, standing in the middle of Kurt's bedroom, shivering lightly.

"Here sweetheart," Kurt said with a laugh, handing her a soft robe of his, while she removed her underwear and bra, "I'll find you a shirt."

"Thanks," Honey said as she pulled the robe around herself, "I never intended on having a water fight today."

"Yeah," Kurt laughed as he went through his drawers, looking for a shirt and shorts for Honey to wear, finally locating and pulling one free, "the boys love playing with water outside, but I was hoping to avoid getting this wet myself."

"You can't avoid it Kurt, it's just inevitable."

"I know," He said while he removed his own sopping shirt, with Honey's help, and he handed her the shirt and shorts, while she handed him back the robe, "sorry I kind of dragged you into it."

"Oh that's ok," She waved him off while putting the shirt on, it came down to mid thigh on her, like a dress and she smiled at him, "so have you spoken to or seen Blaine lately."

"Not since last time," he said pulling on a dry shirt of his own, "we exchanged numbers but I'm still waiting for a text or call...but he has his daughter this week so maybe I won't hear from him."

"I see, maybe you should text first then?"

"Nope, I'm going to leave the ball in his court, if he wants me, he knows how to get hold of me."

"God Kurt, baby, you're so frustrating." She clamped her hands on each side of his face, squishing his cheeks a little and planting a kiss on his lips.

Kurt laughed and shrugged.

"Daddy?" Came a voice outside the bedroom door before it was pushed open, and Eric poked his head inside, "can we make lunch now, Andy's hungry."

"Oh just Andy huh?" Kurt asked with a knowing grin as Eric nodded, "Alright, let's go make lunch then."

Eric ran off to call out to Andrew who soon appeared and both of the boys took one of Honey's hands each and dragged her down to the kitchen, Kurt following with a laugh.

After lunch, which was a quick chicken salad, Honey and Kurt sat in the kitchen talking while the boys were in the living room watching the television. Kurt could hear them giggling along with their shows and smiled.

Honey gave him again and Kurt looked towards the living room.

"You know, you're doing a great job with them." 

"Thanks." Kurt answered with a smile.

"He would be proud of you, you know," Honey said softly as she took his hand across the small table, "I didn't know him, and I know we've only been friends for a little while, but I love you Kurt, and I know that he would be proud of what you are doing now, because I am."

Kurt's eyes filled a little and he nodded as he squeezed her hand back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Honey, oxygen mask!" 

"Coming!"

"Get the extraction team in there now!"

"Adrenaline, quickly!"

"We're losing her!"

"Emergency evac, get out of there now!"

"Defib?"

"CPR first."

"Kurt-"

"Get it!"

"All units respond, emergency on south side, blaze out of control, I repeat blaze out of control!"

"Charge it to 75%, clear...again, clear...85%...again..."

"We got a beat."

"Get down!"

Kurt ducked as he and Honey were strapping the young girl onto the stretcher, debris flying everywhere around them as a loud boom sounded, and heat blasted the entire area around them.

"Go Honey, move!" 

As soon as the stretcher was loaded into the back of the ambulance, they took off for the hospital. Kurt was concentrating on the little girl, he didn't even feel the blood running into his eyes from his hairline.

"Kurt, we're nearly there, ETA 3 minutes!" Honey called to him in the back, before radioing into the Emergency department of the hospital to let the doctor's know to be ready, and Kurt nodded absently as he stared at the young girl's face.

She must have been no older than 7 or 8, but she was dwindling now, just clinging to life. Her pulse was dropping rapidly, but there wasn't much Kurt could do in the back of the ambulance now.

The hospital would have to take care of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine looked up slightly, his tired eyes trying to focus on the clock on his wall, reading it as 1am. He swore he had just heard a-

*knock knock*

He looked at the door again, and then got up with a tired sigh, trudging his way over to open it groggily. 

"Oh my god! Kurt?!"

Kurt stood outside his door, pale and shaking, his blue eyes wide and watery, and Blaine immediately straightened up and rushed him inside.

"What happened? Why are you-?"

Kurt's lips cut off his sentence as Blaine stumbled a little, throwing his arms around Kurt as he crowded his space.

He felt Kurt's tongue slide against his lower lip, and parted his lips, letting the other man slip his tongue in to his mouth, and their tongues danced as Kurt's hands began to unbutton his own shirt, pushing it over his shoulders when he was done. Turning his head a little as he took in some much needed air, he then grabbed at the material of Blaine's shirt, pulling him towards the couch and clawing at his sides to remove his t-shirt, Blaine aiding him in removing the fabric as they crashed onto the couch. 

Kurt broke away from Blaine's lips and opted for tasting different parts of his body. He kissed and licked at Blaine's pulse point, leaving a slight hickey, his shoulders, laving his tongue across his hip bones, scattering small sucking kisses all over his chest, his ear lobe, and almost all other bare parts.

"Ugh." Blaine groaned, his erection straining the fabric of his sweatpants. 

He was breathless as Kurt carried on ravishing his body with attention.

"Pants... need to... go..." Kurt moaned into the side of Blaine's neck, voice husky and sort of sad sounding, but Blaine only nodded as he helped Kurt in removing the article of clothing.

Once his sweatpants were removed, Kurt eyeing the erection straining the front of Blaine's tight boxer briefs, Kurt kissed his way from Blaine's left hip to his right, slipping his tongue slightly underneath the waistband, as Blaine writhed and gripped his hair with one hand. Kurt's clothes hastily followed Blaine's, the white, almost see through fabric of his own boxer briefs leaving nothing to the imagination. 

"Oh!" Blaine suddenly moaned loudly, feeling his cock twitch as Kurt mouthed him through his underwear, the pre-come a heady, strong flavor as Kurt tasted it on the material, "Kurt,...fuck- your mouth...ugh!"

Kurt let out a guttural moan as flicked his eyes up and watched the sight of Blaine coming undone at the mercy of his mouth. 

"Oh my-!" Blaine groaned, reaching down to grip one of Kurt's shoulders, as he felt one of Kurt's hands pull the front of his boxer briefs down.

"Don't even think about coming yet." 

Blaine's face contorted a little into a frown, but his cock did the complete opposite, twitching in anticipation as Kurt leaned down and licked a long slow line along the underside of his cock, causing him to gasp and groan and throw his head back into the cushions of the couch.

Kurt suddenly pushed himself back up and away from Blaine, rolling him on to his front, licking lines across his shoulder blades. Biting occasionally at the strong muscles of Blaine's back, he slowly made his way down, letting his tongue run down his spine, causing Blaine to shiver and moan at the sensation. 

And then he was spreading his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along the edge of the muscle before he licked where he had just stroked, his tongue causing Blaine to groan loudly. 

As he worked his tongue slowly inside of him, Blaine jerked his hips up when Kurt ran fingers along the outside, pushing one at a time inside alongside his tongue, licking and stretching him open slowly, using all of the fingers on his hands.

Blaine had never felt so open and such a burning sensation that didn't hurt before, Kurt was pushing his fingertips in and then slowly dragging them back out, as the muscles around his tongue slowly relaxed as he was stretched out.

Kurt removed his tongue slowly, dragging the tip along the outside of the rim a little as he did, causing Blaine to buck his hips into the couch again, leaving his fingers where they were still stretching his now wet hole, and eased himself back up along Blaine's back, peppering kisses along his shoulder blades and on the back of his neck then sucking the skin between his teeth where he could, making sure to leave what would be several dark hickeys tomorrow.

"Kurt, this... won't last..." Blaine panted, his breathing ragged and fast. 

He was grabbing at the armrest on the side of the couch, his knuckles white with the strength he was clutching. And then Kurt was suddenly sucking at his pulse point, one of the few spots Blaine had that made him lose all control. 

"Fuck! Oh, my- shit! Kurt! -please don't...don't stop!" 

Kurt was grinning slightly, watching with dark eyes, as his fingers all disappeared inside Blaine, and then alternating and watching Blaine's fists clench and unclench on the couch arm, keening noises leaving his mouth as he lost control of all his functions.

"Damn, you're so hot..." Kurt trailed off, licking his lips.

By now, Kurt was hard enough that it was becoming painful. He pulled away from Blaine's body a little, watching as he lay there, all exposed, his body limp but muscles tense. He watched him turn his head to regard him, and Kurt smiled at how seductive Blaine looked whilst licking his lips. 

Kurt would have loved to turn him over and fuck his mouth, so hard, but he had other ideas. 

Blaine felt Kurt pulling at his hair, and groaned in his throat as his head was tilted back. Kurt moved in between Blaine's splayed open legs, and nudged them further apart, so that he could snuggle his hips in, pressing his straining cock against Blaine's ass.

He sucked on a couple of his fingers, well aware of them having been inside of Blaine, moaning around the digits softly, closing his eyes as he pushed them inside his mouth a little further. He pulled his fingers free with a small pop sound, and then ran those fingers over his cock, making it wet, he had no motivation to get up and find lube.

And then he was aligning himself with Blaine's still glistening and wet hole, slowly pushing the head in, muttering about how 'fucking tight' he was, and how it was perfect, and delicious, and just wow. 

He let his head fall back as he clutched Blaine's hips, thrusting in to him, slowly at first, but soon gaining speed and rhythm. Blaine was meeting his thrusts, rocking back in to them, letting out sharp gasp, and soft 'right there', and when Blaine turned to look back at him, Kurt turned his upper body roughly so that he could bend over and shove his tongue back inside his mouth.

Kurt was grinning into the kiss, as he felt Blaine's body squeeze around him, every muscle in Blaine's body going taught at the edge of his orgasm, and Kurt pulled away, watching as Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he got closer, his breaths now short pants. 

He reached an arm back, to grip Kurt's shoulder with one hand, nails digging slightly into the skin, which Kurt then copied as he gripped both of Blaine's hips, tightly, driving his cock inside him at a vicious pace. Blaine squeezed his shoulder and gasped in a shuddering breath, and Kurt bit down on the back of one shoulder blade and Blaine came. He yelled as his cock stuttered, covering the couch in pearly white sticky fluid.

Kurt swallowed loudly, and groaned at the sight, as Blaine sagged his upper half back against the couch. Kurt felt his toes curling and he came himself, trying not to cry out too loudly at the sensation of feeling Blaine squeezing and pulsating around him. Blaine was squeezing Kurt's shoulder hard, his nails clawing at the pale, delicate skin, and Kurt removed it, kissed the back of it lightly and then pulled away.

Blaine lay there, on the couch, dazed for a few seconds, before he heard a stuttered gasp and a sob. He quickly looked towards Kurt to find him crying into his hands.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Blaine swiftly threw his arms around Kurt, forgetting about the sticky mess they had made, and Kurt burrowed his face into Blaine's chest, crying and clawing at Blaine's skin. Blaine had no idea what this was about, but he held on tight, comforting him as best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a lot of chapters for my kind readers, and yes I have finished this story now, so I will be putting more and more chapters up over the next few days, i'm giving you a chance to read and let the info sink in first, before bombarding you with the next thing
> 
> Oh and I'm very sorry about the slight emotional rollercoaster I have going here, ipromise it gets better XD thanks for still reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt was still crying, but after about half an hour he had quieted and gained some form of control over his emotional state, but that didn't make Blaine any less worried about him.

"Kurt? Why are you crying? Did I do something-" Blaine hesitated to ask, but Kurt shook his head quickly and covered Blaine's face with his palms softly.

"No, Blaine not you, never you." He told him gently, and Blaine felt bad at watching the tears still leaking down Kurt's face.

"Then what-"

"She died." Kurt said bluntly, trying to hold in another sharp breath.

"What?"

"That little girl I tried to save today-"

"But the defibrillator worked, you brought her back." Blaine said as he scooted closer to Kurt on the couch, ignoring the fact that they were still messy, sweaty, and the couch was sticky.

"The doctors couldn't do anything for her, she went down hill in the ambulance, and then crashed as soon as she got to theater, she didn't make it." Kurt explained through another bad shudder, covering his mouth with a hand as another sob got caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes tightly.

Blaine wrapped one arm around his waist, and held him tightly, running his thumb along Kurt's side, soothingly.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry-" He started and a hand shot over his mouth.

"Please don't say that," Kurt pleaded with him, removing his hand and leaning into Blaine's chest again, and Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around him, to hold him up, "I tried not blaming anyone, but in the end, it all came down to me."

"No don't say that." Blaine said quickly and Kurt dismissed it.

"You don't understand, I've never lost a patient before...I've always been right on time, to save them."

"I- I..." Blaine didn't know what to say.

"But I couldn't save her...it was too late." Kurt broke off again, his eyes red, puffy, his nose running, and his cheeks wet and shining in the low light of the living room.

"You did your best, that's all anyone could have done." Blaine said placing a kiss against his temple, hearing Kurt whimper at the touch.

"It wasn't enough...and her mother...she was crying so much."

"Yes, parents always do." Blaine said with a sigh, he knew what that felt like, on numerous occasions in his career he had to watch as families were devastated, and separated due to fires, the heartbreak always hits you, especially when it's kids. "You thought about your boys didn't you?"

Kurt nods shallowly and sniffs lightly, and Blaine offers him his t-shirt from the floor to wipe his face on, causing a small smile to break out on Kurt's sad face.

"I thought so, she was right about the same age."

Kurt looks at him a little dumbfounded, and Blaine attempted to backtrack.

"They are 8 right, I swear you told me they were 8 years old," Blaine said a little quickly, before wincing at his own stupid words, "did I get it wrong?"

"No, that's right," Kurt told him, calming down a little more, tears not falling so hot and fast now, "I just can't believe you remember, I don't talk about my kids, with you."

"I know," Blaine shrugged, "but we're not dating."

Kurt looked down a little, and then wiped his face once more on Blaine's t-shirt, before placing it down on the coffee table, and then looking back at Blaine. A small hopeful glint in his eyes and Blaine raised his eyebrows patiently.

"You said you wanted to try...being friends." Kurt said slowly, nervously approaching the topic and Blaine grinned at him.

"I did." He said with a nod, and Kurt smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

Blaine smiled at him, placing another arm around him, tugging him back into his body for warmth and comfort.

"And the sex things?" Blaine asked curiously, but also a little teasingly.

"Maybe...the benefits of a good friendship?" Kurt said with a sly grin.

"Friends with benefits?" 

"Will that work for you?" Kurt looked up from where he had been resting on his chest, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Sure...yes, I think so."

"Ok."

After laying in their sticky mess from earlier, and realizing that they probably should get up, get dressed and clean up things, Blaine and Kurt did just that, before Blaine took his hand and led him into the small kitchen, making him take a seat at the tiny table, before turning to make coffees.

"Where are your twins right now?" Blaine asked as he set the mugs down, and Kurt sighed.

"Well, I was too upset to go home last night, so I called their grandparents to get them." Kurt explained, figuring if they were trying to be friends, then he had to be honest with Blaine.

"Oh your parents?" Blaine asked without turning to Kurt, and Kurt chuckled slightly.

"No...the other side."

"So, is it like me, does your ex see the kids weekly or-?"

"He died." 

Blaine dropped the spoon he was holding and it clattered into one mug, affectively splashing his hand with hot coffee and he muttered a 'fuck', before turning to Kurt.

"Oh my god, how did I not know this?!" Blaine exclaimed and ran a hand down his face, Kurt smiled gently at him, and then Blaine pushed himself away from the counter to gather Kurt back into his arms.

"I didn't tell you...how could you have known." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's bicep, and Blaine pulled back.

"Yeah but I- oh my god, I'm so sorry, was it recent?" Blaine asked slowly as he turned to reach for the mug of coffee for Kurt.

"6 years ago, nearly 7." Kurt said as Blaine placed his coffee in front of him, and he smiled gratefully up at him.

"Oh, and you- you were married?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded before sipping his drink a little.

"Fuck."

Kurt watched as Blaine deflated a little sadly in the seat opposite him, fingers clutched around his own coffee mug. He reached out to him, running his hand along Blaine's forearm slightly until Blaine looked up at him.

"Blaine really, it's ok."

"I'm just so sorry, for you." Blaine said and placed one hand on his face again, but Kurt just took the hand in his own and squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you but, I'm ok." He reassured Blaine, who looked back at him a little skeptically.

"You sure?"

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Blaine's texts** _
> 
> _Kurt's texts_

Something had to be said for Blaine's determination, he was persistent in his pursuit of Kurt's attention. Kurt shook his head as his phone yet again pinged with a new message. He glanced at it where it sat on the counter next to him, too busy making dinner to pick it up.

The boys were playing in the living room, actually being extremely patient right now. It was a Saturday and Kurt had already taken both of his boys out for breakfast and then they all spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon at the beach.

Kurt hadn't been called in for work, so he had taken the opportunity to spend more time with his boys. It wasn't often that he got a whole day with them, and he had also decided to book some time off in a couple months to take the boys to D.C to see their grandpa.

The other thing that had been going on all day was that Blaine kept texting. It wasn't irritating Kurt as much as he thought it might. Which was a surprise. 

As he called Eric and Andrew into the kitchen for dinner, he turned to open his last text.

_**What are you up to now?** _

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly as he sat down at the table with his boys, before typing out his response. 

_Having dinner now, are you really that bored that you have to text me all day?_

He placed his phone down and tried to ignore it for now, and focused his attention on the twins.

"So..." he started and both of their heads tilted up from their plates to look at him, "I spoke to Grandpa Burt today, how do you guys feel about taking a trip down to see him in a couple months?"

Maybe Kurt should have waited until they weren't eating to tell them, he could have possibly avoided getting sprayed with chewed food.

"Oh my god!"

"Grandpa! Yeah I want to see Grandpa!"

"Road trip!"

Kurt was too busy trying to wipe off his shirt, and then the table to quell their excitement, but he had to laugh at their enthusiasm. They didn't really see Burt a lot, being a Senator now made him extremely busy, and the fact that he lived 2 states away. 

But even though they didn't see him a lot, they adored him. He was their favourite grandpa.

His phone pinged again when the boys were talking amongst themselves about what they would be doing when they went to D.C, and Kurt picked it up to look at the message.

_**Are you busy tonight?** _

Kurt smirked a little as he replied.

_Once the boys go to bed, no. Why?_

It didn't take long for a response to come back, and he had to laugh at it.

_**Want to meet up?** _

Kurt shook his head as he read that over and over again, obviously this is where the benefits come in now, but he didn't understand why Blaine couldn't actually ask right out whether they could fuck tonight. 

He was still giggling slightly as he sent a message back.

_You mean fuck right?_

_**Well...I didn't want to seem rude.** _

The boys got up from the table once they were finished with their dinner, and placed their plates into the dishwasher, and Kurt told them they could have some ice-cream if they wanted to, which obviously they did, so once they had disappeared with the ice-cream and some spoons, he decided to call Blaine instead.

"What time?" Kurt said as soon as Blaine picked up, not giving him a chance to say hello.

"Erm...9?" Blaine asked a little nervously and Kurt had to sigh a little.

"My place or yours?" He asked and they both paused to think about that option again, it would be different from last time, but still Kurt never wanted him to be around when the boys were here.

"I can come to yours, and then I'll leave if you want me too." Blaine said and Kurt hummed a little first.

"Maybe you could come over for a drink or two before they go to bed, then they won't really be shocked if you stay." Kurt explained quickly, and Blaine laughed a little down the line.

"Are you inviting me to stay?" 

"If you're going to be an ass about it, forget it-" Kurt said adding a little snip to his voice that made Blaine stop laughing.

"No, no, ok, I'll stay." Blaine said apologetically and Kurt nearly laughed at the shakiness of his voice now.

"The boys go to bed at 8:30, so you can come around whenever."

"Alright I'll leave soon."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye Kurt."

Now Kurt had a problem. He just invited Blaine to stay. What the fuck was wrong with him? And what was he going to tell the boys?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The boys were a little inquisitive of Blaine, asking how he knew their father and how long they had been friends for, and why they hadn't seen him around. Blaine was great with answering their questions, even though Kurt had to roll his eyes when they gasped at finding out Blaine was a firefighter.

The questions soon turned away from their friendship and focused on Blaine's job. The boys seemed to be fascinated by Blaine's stories of some huge building fires. Their questions simmered down as they started getting tired, and Kurt put a movie on the television for them to zone out in front of for a while, and gestured for Blaine to follow him into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat at the kitchen table and offered Blaine a seat too.

"Don't worry, I have a daughter remember? I'm used to answering questions about my job." Blaine waved away Kurt's apology and sat opposite him with a smile.

"But I bet you don't get questions about friendships?" 

"Not usually, but then my daughter isn't usually around when I have 'friends' over." Blaine smirked and air quoted the word friends, making Kurt laugh.

"So I take it, that she is at her mother's again?"

"Yep, she left this afternoon actually."

"...ok, I don't understand something," Kurt suddenly said and Blaine gestured for him to continue, "if you like taking it up the ass, why did you marry a woman?"

Blaine choked out a laugh at the sudden questioning, and Kurt chuckled along with him at how he had worded the actual question.

"Sorry, I don't have a filter when I'm tired." Kurt said and Blaine shrugged.

"It's ok, and to be honest, she was the first person I slept with, so I didn't really know that I liked, as you said, taking it up the ass, until I was divorced." Blaine explained, and Kurt felt a little ashamed of his question, which Blaine easily caught by his expression, and he placed a hand out to take Kurt's across the table, "hey, don't worry."

"I just can't actually believe I just bluntly asked a question so personal and crude, I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'll answer any question you have." Blaine told him with a smile and Kurt nodded gratefully, but something was stuck in his mind and he had to ask.

"Why did you get divorced?"

"She cheated on me...for the 5th time, enough was enough."

"Oh." Kurt's eyes widened at that, because he couldn't imagine anyone wanting something different to the gorgeous, brave, compassionate and sexy man before him, "I don't understand."

Blaine tilted his head in confusion, which made Kurt swallow hard, because damn did he look cute when he was patiently waiting fro an explanation.

"What don't you understand?"

"How someone could cheat on somebody like you." Kurt said with a slight flush creeping into his cheeks, and Blaine furrowed his brows a little, but smiled at Kurt.

"...like me?" He asked, and Kurt looked down at his lips, a grin spreading there, and then looked back into Blaine's eyes with a sigh.

"Brave, handsome, smart, compassionate, sexy...I mean how-?"

Blaine chuckled a little at that, and Kurt found himself blushing. Blaine somehow made him turn into a teenager again. What was the matter with him today?

"Thanks, but I guess she wanted something different."

"Something other than perfect?" Kurt asked and again Blaine grinned at him, showing all of his white teeth, and Kurt immediately felt his insides melt.

"I'm far from perfect, Kurt."

"I beg to differ Mr Anderson."

Blaine eyes turned dark as Kurt's voice dropped to a lower register and their clasped hands squeezed at each other, and Kurt shook his head to rid himself of dirty thoughts, before he stood and called to the boys that it was bed time. He gave a wink to Blaine as he walked out of the kitchen to get the kids to bed, all of them shouting a goodnight to Blaine as they walked past.

Kurt was literally vibrating with want as he followed the boys up to their room, and he had to push down the fire inside his stomach as he tucked them in.

It didn't take long at all until they were both asleep, and he took in a few deep breaths before descending the stairs back to Blaine.

Blaine was waiting for him in the living room, and Kurt gulped loudly as he turned to smirk at him from the couch. Kurt rounded the couch and sat down with him, he had no idea why he felt so flustered, they've had sex before, but somehow Kurt felt a little different. 

Maybe it was because it wasn't a one night stand, and they were actually trying to be friends, he didn't know. Blaine made it extremely easy for him to forget all of those feelings though, as soon as he sat down, he was being pushed into the couch cushions as Blaine lay on top of him and brought their lips together. 

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as their tongues slid together, and Blaine answered with a low groan of his own. 

Kurt broke his lips away from Blaine's for a breath, and Blaine slid his lips down Kurt's jaw, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Kurt's neck, and laving his tongue along the column of the pale neck beneath him. Kurt groaned again and his hips jerked up into Blaine's.

"So, I guess the conversation is over then, Mr Anderson?" Kurt said as Blaine's big warm hands disappeared up under his shirt, tugging at the button holes from the inside.

"I guess so," Blaine mumbled into his collarbone before looking up at him, tugging his shirt up and bending to take a nipple into his mouth, causing Kurt to buck up into him again, "unless you want me to stop." 

"Don't you dare." Kurt said as he gripped the back of Blaine's shirt and started tugging at it.

"Thought so." Blaine laughed as he slid out of his shirt, and then managed to undo and remove Kurt's, throwing them both on the floor before attacking the warm pale chest underneath him, with his lips and tongue and teeth.

Kurt whined a little as Blaine slid down his body, mouthing at his nipples on the way, and then swirling his tongue around the muscles in Kurt's abdomen before fingers and teeth were tugging relentlessly at his jeans.

Kurt chuckled a little as he felt Blaine's fingers undo the button of his jeans, but then Blaine was sliding the zipper down with his teeth and Kurt felt like he could spontaneously combust with how hot it was.

"You're clean right?" Blaine asked suddenly and Kurt's fuzzy brain only just managed to catch the implication and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was tested like 4 months ago...you?" Kurt asked as Blaine just grinned at him and tugged down Kurt's underwear and waistband of his jeans.

"We have to go for physicals and blood tests every 6 months, so yeah I am too." Blaine explained and managed to pull Kurt's jeans and underwear off completely and Blaine took a moment to gaze at the perfect pale figure laid out on the couch for his taking.

"So...why did you ask?" Kurt asked while Blaine was staring at him with that dark gaze again, and it made his pulse race a little more.

"Because I want to suck your cock, and I want to taste you." Blaine explained as he brought a hand out to wrap around one of Kurt's pale thighs, squeezing the flesh slightly.

"You want me to come in your mouth?" Kurt could hardly breath as his thoughts went back to dirty, and he imagined what it would be like to shoot in Blaine's throat.

"Yeah, I do, I want that...can I?" Blaine was mumbling as he knelt down between Kurt's open legs now, and he looked up at him with a dark, molten gaze and Kurt could only nod his head as Blaine's face came closer to his cock.

All coherency lost him as he felt Blaine's plump pink lips wrap around his cock, and he bucked up slightly into that hot, wet cavern.

Blaine groaned around him, and Kurt felt the vibration from it travel up and down his spine, and through his legs. It was intense, and Blaine was incredible at it. Blaine bobbed his head a little faster and Kurt's breathing was picking up speed. He slowly ran a hand down his abdomen, and lightly traced his fingertips around his cock, feeling along Blaine's lips too, as they stretched around it, and then dragging his fingers up over Blaine's cheek and then wrapping in his hair.

Blaine seemed to sigh slightly when Kurt's fingers tugged at his hair, and he slid down a little, swallowing Kurt deeper until his cock was nudging at the opening of his throat. Kurt was trying to grasp at Blaine's hair with one hand and the couch with the other, trying to keep himself grounded, but the pleasure of such a simple act was so intense and wonderful, he had a problem hanging on to reality.

The pleasure swept him up and cocooned him, the vibrations from Blaine's own moans and humming, going right through his spine every time. He writhed as Blaine tilted his head slightly, and let the head of Kurt's cock slip into his throat, the muscles constricting around it making Kurt see stars. 

He was already so close. 

His hips started undulating of their own accord, and Kurt's mind was blank, just focused on the pleasure of the feeling and chasing it to the edge. Blaine moaned around him again and swallowed around his cock, and Kurt lost it, he slammed his hips up, burying himself swiftly into Blaine's mouth and throat, and coming deep within him.

Blaine choked a little and pulled back as Kurt released, spilling hot sticky, salty fluid into his mouth and throat and Blaine hummed at the taste, letting the last few drops remain on his tongue as he pulled slowly off of Kurt.

Blaine swallowed the last couple of drops, and licked around the head of Kurt's cock before pulling away and sitting up. Kurt was still breathing hard, and reeling slightly from the intensity of his orgasm, trying to calm down as Blaine ran his hands over his thighs slightly. 

His skin was cooling down, the moisture from the sweat drying a little, and Blaine was still massaging his thighs a little as he waited for Kurt to return to his brain and body.

Kurt opened one eye and looked down along his body at Blaine, who was still sitting in between Kurt's open legs, rubbing his thighs, waiting patiently for Kurt to be coherent again. He smiled at him.

"Wow." Is all he could manage, and Blaine seemed to preen slightly under his praise.

"Thanks," he said with a slight chuckle and Kurt wriggled a little to sit up, "I have skills."

"You certainly do," Kurt said with a small smirk of his own, and then looked down to Blaine's own jean clad lower half, "I could, you know, return the favour?"

"Oh, I kind of...already-" Blaine mumbled a little, and Kurt looked down again to see the slightly wet patch on the front, and then he sighed lightly.

"Oh so, giving head does it for you?"

"Only if they taste delicious," Blaine said with a dark gaze again, and he straddled Kurt's lap, as he placed his arms around his shoulders, "and you taste like heaven."

Blaine crashed their lips together again, forcing Kurt back down onto the couch again, and they lay making out for quite some time, neither of them in much of a hurry for anything else, just enjoying the sexy after glow of an amazing blowjob.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Blaine's texts**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _Kurt's texts_

Blaine was with him almost every weekend after that. 

And the most horrifying thing to Kurt was, he was starting to want him there, which was confusing. Blaine was just a guy, alright an extremely hot guy, with gorgeous curly hair, dark eyes, and a body any god would be jealous of, but he was slowly becoming an everyday thought for Kurt. 

If he didn't text him or see him, he would be constantly thinking about him.

And Kurt couldn't avoid him now at work either, now that they were sort of friends. And there had been a lot of fires over the last month, Kurt and Honey were, more often than not, called into the fray.

Blaine would flash him his signature charming smile, and his knees would feel weak, he would wave at Kurt as the trucks left, or the ambulance left, and Kurt would find himself smiling secretly. But the one thing that Kurt knew was the ultimate sign that he was feeling more than friendship, was the worry.

Blaine had been running into so many burning buildings lately, that Kurt had nearly bitten his fingernails off with worry. He knew that Blaine was a good firefighter, and he was extremely careful, but fires were unpredictable and Blaine already had a scar from before he met Kurt.

Kurt had asked him about it one day, after they were laying in blissed out afterglow.

Blaine had been laying on the bed, catching his breath, and Kurt had lay down on top of him. He was tracing invisible patterns over Blaine's chest muscles before he started speaking.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a whisper and Blaine had opened one eye and stared down at him.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that scar on your neck and shoulder?" He asked curiously and Blaine flinched a little, before sitting up, forcing Kurt to sit up as well.

Kurt regarded him patiently as he took in a breath and ran a hand up and over his neck, feeling over the top of the scarred skin.

"Erm...that happened about 6 years ago, it was my first extraction. I went inside the building with hope and courage and...as I was helping somebody outside, a beam collapsed and fell on top of me. I was wearing my protective suit, but being trapped underneath that beam, on fire for about 30 minutes, it did some irreversible damage."

"30 minutes?" Kurt asked in disbelief and raised both eyebrows when Blaine nodded sadly.

"It was too heavy for the crew to lift, and it was still on fire, so they had to put it out first and then wait for a machine to get it off of me."

"You must have been terrified." Kurt mused as he slid a little closer on the bed.

"Yeah, a little...I remember thinking that I was going to die, but back then I had only just married Mel, and I regretted not telling her I loved her as I left that morning for work. And my brain brought up so many different small arguments that I hadn't fixed with different people in my life, and I wanted them to know how much they meant to me before I died." Blaine explained and Kurt had brought one of his hands up to run through Blaine's hair, around his ear, and Blaine was leaning into the touch slightly, "I think I probably accepted my fate a lot quicker than some people."

"In your line of work I suppose it's inevitable to feel that way, when you're trapped." Kurt said and Blaine hummed agreement.

"Yeah, probably."

As Kurt ran his hand around from Blaine's ear and down his neck, gently tracing his palm over the bumpy scarred skin, and then around and down his shoulder blade, feeling over every marred bit, Blaine was wincing and pulling slightly away, an uncomfortable expression on his face as he watched Kurt's face.

"Does the scar make you self conscious?" Kurt asked as he paused and brought his hand back to himself, before tracing over Blaine's chest area again, finger twirling around one nipple.

"A little, I've had many a lover turn away in disgust because of it." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded his head a little in understanding, some people could be so shallow.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me," He told Blaine, as he ran his hand up and down his abdomen, "I see worse things than that every day."

"Obviously," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes, and then he smirked at him, "why do you think I have a paramedic as a fuck buddy."

"Charmer." Kurt said with a flat tone and Blaine laughed slightly.

"Actually my mom always did refer to me as a little Prince Charming." Blaine said with a proud grin, and Kurt moved back to sit next to him, against the head board of the bed, a calculating look on his face.

"Prince? no, charming, maybe." Kurt concluded with a cocky smirk and Blaine frowned.

"I couldn't be a prince?" He said as he pointed a finger at his own chest, Kurt shrugged.

"No...maybe a Duke...or a queen." 

Blaine tackled him down into the bed sheets as they both laughed.

"That's it, you're going down, Hummel."

Things had been different for Kurt after that. Blaine became more playful, and the knowledge they had about each other kept increasing, and no matter how much Kurt tried to step back from Blaine, he always found a way to push their friendship back to the forefront.

Kurt had tried. The texts proved it.

_**Kurt?** _

_Yes Blaine_

_**Did you maybe want to grab coffee sometime?** _

_**I mean...just coffee** _

_Can't sorry, busy_

_**Maybe another time?** _

That had been the first pull back. But Blaine was determined. And a few days later Kurt received another try.

_**Kurt, want to grab dinner this Friday?** _

_I can't this week, sorry Blaine_

_**Ok. Maybe another time?** _

It was getting hard for Kurt to avoid it, he knew that he wouldn't be able to put Blaine off for long.

He had been giving him some space, while they were at work, hanging back and not talking to Kurt while they were both busy. Kurt appreciated the gesture, but soon enough Blaine had need for an explanation. And all Kurt could do was tell him the truth, he deserved that much at least.

_**Kurt?** _

_Blaine?_

_**Are you upset with me?** _

_No, why? ___

____

_**Because we don't talk, I thought we were friends?** _

____

Kurt knew, he just knew there was an upset expression on Blaine's face as he sent these messages. He could see it in his head, and he put it there. He felt bad, guilty, but for what reason he wasn't sure. It's not like he could help the way he felt, or how terrified he was of things changing, or getting hurt.

____

He could only answer honestly and hope that Blaine understood. 

____

He sighed as he sat down on his couch, it was 10pm, he had jut got out of the shower, he was tired and already on edge a little from earlier in the day.

____

Blaine had been caught in a blaze at work, and Kurt was powerless to do anything but wait, and that frightened him so much, that after he saw that Blaine was fine, he had to sit in the ambulance until they left. Leaving Honey to deal with smoke inhalation and placing somebody in the back of the ambulance before telling Kurt he could drive on.

____

Kurt had been shaky and his mind had brought up so many different scenarios of what could have happened, that it was impossible for him to concentrate on working.

____

He was glad he was having a break and going to see his father in a few weeks, maybe he could talk to him about it.

____

_You haven't done anything wrong. It's me I swear, it's my issue, I know it sounds like the cliché, it's not you it's me, but it's true. I'm just trying to get used to this friendship dynamic...it's different_

____

_**You mean the F.W.B thing?** _

____

_Yes, I've never had that kind of relationship with anyone before_

____

_**Ok** _

____

_I just need time to get used to it, take it slowly_

____

After a little pause, a text came back, and Kurt sighed with relief, he knew that Blaine would be a nice guy about it.

____

_**I understand** _

____

He had just put his phone down and made himself a coffee, before he heard it ding again. Looking at his open messages he nearly choked with laughter on his first sip while he read it.

____

_**So a guy walks into a bar...** _

____

_Really?_

____

_**...and sustains a mild concussion** _

____

Kurt rolled his eyes at the awful and cheesy joke, but a smirk remained on his face while he responded.

____

_That's painful_

____

_**The joke or the concussion?** _

____

_Both_

____

_**You busy on Friday?** _

____

_Don't think so, why?_

____

_**Come to mine? 9?** _

____

Kurt thought back to all that happened, and he found himself smiling as he typed his reply. Screw it, they still had benefits, even if it was getting extremely close to Kurt falling for him.

____

_Ok_

____


	14. Chapter 14

Friday night was here, and Blaine was getting nervous. It was over 10.30pm already and still Kurt hadn't shown up, and he hadn't had a text to say he wasn't coming. He looked over at the table, the late dinner sitting untouched and the bottle of wine still full, and he sighed.

10.38pm

No text, no calls.

And a knock at the door. Blaine sighed a little in relief, and made his way to the door. He calmed himself down and took a couple of deep breaths as he stood by the door, giving it a minute before opening it. He leaned against the door as he opened it, and regarded Kurt with cool eyes.

Kurt had a guilty and tired expression on his face, one that Blaine found took away his right to be angry at the late hour.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming?" Blaine said with a neutral tone to his voice, and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, the babysitter cancelled on me at the last minute, so I had to take the boys to their grandparents. I'm sorry I didn't text to tell you the plan, I left my phone at home, and I'm so tired...I- I don't have anything to say." he explained so fast, that Blaine had trouble catching it apart from the part about him being tired, so he softened his expression and opened the door fully.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked and Kurt's shoulder drooped in relief as he gave Blaine a small smile.

"Yes please."

Kurt walked inside and Blaine shut the door before tugging Kurt's jacket from his shoulders and hanging it up. Kurt eyed the food and wine on the table, and then he turned to Blaine with an even guiltier look.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that your plans were to wine and dine me." Kurt said with such sincerity in his voice that Blaine felt bad for him, to have had such a rough night trying to get here.

"It's no big deal, honestly." He tried to shrug it off but Kurt only stepped closer and shook his head.

"No it is, I'm sorry." Kurt said again, as he placed both hands on Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine placed both of his hands around Kurt's waist, leaning against him.

"Look, stop apologizing, you're here now, ok?"

Kurt nodded and tilted his head until their foreheads were touching.

"It looks delicious," Kurt said as he turned to eye the food on the table, "can we still eat it?"

"Yes, I can put it back in the oven." Blaine said with a laugh, and Kurt placed a kiss on one of his cheeks before stepping back with a smile.

"Great, can I use your bathroom really quick?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Blaine smiled back at him, and they shared a long glance before Kurt moved towards the hall.

"Ok, be right back." He said as he disappeared and Blaine chuckled to himself.

It was very awkward but why did it feel different now? Was it because he had made it seem like a date? Was it because Kurt felt awkward? 

He had no idea why it felt suddenly exciting, but he smiled to himself as he turned the oven back on high, and poured two glasses of wine. 

He knew that Kurt had been a little distant lately, and they hadn't really had sex in a while, a few weeks, which is a long time when you have a fuck buddy really. He gave Kurt his space, like proper friends do when one is feeling overwhelmed with something personal. 

He just hadn't realised how much he would miss the contact with Kurt. The easy flirting glances at work, the dancing when they were at clubs with their friends, the easiness with which they fucked. Everything was simple a couple of weeks ago, now it has changed.

And he felt a little like it was his fault. He tried to be understanding about Kurt's want for space, but maybe he had been pushing it with being more affectionate, maybe that was what it was.

Kurt had explained that he wasn't used to this situation, and maybe Blaine wasn't making it any easier for him to separate friendship from intimacy. But Blaine couldn't help it, he actually really liked Kurt.

Adored him was maybe the word for it.

He liked cuddles and kisses, and holding hands, and he hoped Kurt liked it too. But maybe that's what made Kurt want space. He had been more playful lately. 

But Kurt would have told him if he had a problem with it, wouldn't he?

When Kurt reappeared, Blaine caught his gaze and smiled, causing Kurt to give him a shy smile back, and Blaine could faintly see a little blush of red across the top of his cheeks. 

Kurt placed his shoes by the front door and walked back to the small kitchen to take a seat, as Blaine placed his wine glass in front of him.

"So, I didn't really catch your explanation at the door, what did you say?" Blaine asked as he took a seat opposite him and ran a finger around the rim of his glass, waiting patiently and Kurt sipped at his first before he smiled at him.

"The babysitter," Kurt sighed, "...told me about 15 minutes before I was going to leave, that she wasn't going to make it-" Kurt explained and Blaine interrupted with a- 

"Don't you just hate when they do that."

Kurt nodded his agreement and carried on.

"Then I had to plead with the boys' grandparents to please take them for the night, so I had to drive them over, which takes half an hour in the Friday night traffic."

"And you left your phone at home because you were exhausted...I caught the last part."

"Yeah."

Blaine smiled reassuringly at him, and placed a hand out, palm facing up on the table top, and Kurt placed his own on top of it.

"Sounds like you've had a rough night."

"Yep."

Blaine thought a little as he sipped his own wine, and then threw a smile at Kurt.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do tonight," he said and Kurt sat up to pay attention, "we're going to eat dinner, drink this wine, and then eat some ice-cream-"

"What flavour?"

"Rocky road." Blaine said with a proud grin.

Kurt groaned with a smile.

"Go on."

"And then we are going to take a nice relaxing bath together-"

"Is it big enough?"

"I assure you it's big enough," Blaine said as he wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt laughed and then slapped his shoulder, "and then you and I are going to cuddle on the couch, watching crappy T.V until we pass out."

"What about sex?"

"What about it?"

"I thought it was the reason I came over here?"

"Kurt," Blaine said with a small shake of his head and grabbed Kurt's hand within his a little more tightly, "your feelings and your sanity, is more important to me than sex, ok?"

Kurt sat stunned and searched Blaine's eyes for a minute or two, and then he sat back with a relaxed face, and threw Blaine a grateful smile.

"Thank you, that all sounds wonderful."

"Good."

The oven timer pinged then, and Blaine got up to fetch the food.

After dinner, which Kurt complimented after every mouthful much to Blaine's amusement, they finished off the wine and then Blaine retrieved the tub of Rocky road ice-cream from the freezer and they both decided that it might be a great idea, to share the ice-cream while taking their bath.

So Kurt sat on the toilet seat, holding the ice-cream, and dipping his spoon into it every few seconds, while Blaine was filling the tub with vanilla scented bubble bath and making sure to place small candles around the room for relaxing light.

After the tub was filled, Blaine and Kurt both helped each other out of their clothes, exchanging small kisses when their faces were mere centimeters apart, and laughing giddily as the wine started to kick in, making them both blush and feel warm inside.

Blaine got in first, and Kurt settled between his legs, leaning back against Blaine's chest and sighing as the hot water eased tired muscles and the vanilla scent relaxed him.

"Better?" Blaine asked from above his head and Kurt only sighed louder in response, to which Blaine giggled.

The ice-cream was passed back and forth for a while, until Kurt really was too tired to sit up and hold it, and Blaine ended up feeding him small spoonfuls of ice-cream until it was all gone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a while of Kurt just laying against him and breathing deeply, and Kurt stirred a little.

"Mmm."

Blaine nearly laughed at the fact that Kurt was almost asleep, and he nudged him a little harder.

"Kurt?"

"Wha-?" came the sleepy reply.

"Time to get out, you're falling asleep."

"Can't...too warm...s'nice."

"Come on."

As Blaine moved, Kurt was jostled awake a little more and Blaine stood to get out, wrapping a towel around himself and then turning to help Kurt out of the tub. He was a little wobbly, but for the most part he was awake. Blaine kissed him chastely and then guided him into his bedroom to try and get them both some comfy warm clothes, to lounge around in.

He was unpacking some sweatpants for them both when he felt warm, soft hands travel around his hips, untying the towel from his waist and letting it fall.

He laughed as those hands dipped to play with his already half hard erection.

"Are you sure you're up to this, you were half asleep not 30 seconds ago?"

"Mhm, I want you." Kurt mumbled as he moved closer and Blaine could already feel Kurt's erection pressing into the small of his back, as Kurt placed feather light kisses over his scarred shoulder and on the back of his neck. 

Blaine shuddered as Kurt scraped his teeth against the marred skin, and then his knees buckled as Kurt removed his own towel and his cock pushed it's way in between his ass cheeks to nudge softly at his hole.

"Fuck."

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned into the back of his neck and those hands were so warm and firm around his dick that Blaine had no choice but to push back against Kurt, feeling the whole front of Kurt's body touch all of Blaine's back.

He bent at the waist and then leaned over for the lube in the drawer, but Kurt had other plans, and he gripped Blaine's waist from behind before tumbling them both over onto the bed. Kurt rearranged their positions so that he was underneath, and Blaine tried nudging his legs apart with a knee, but Kurt shook his head.

"I want you to ride me."

Blaine tilted his head in confusion, all the times they've been together, he hasn't once been allowed to touch anything in the area of Kurt's backside, and now that Kurt had vehemently refused to part his legs for him, he knew that there must be a reason.

Not that Blaine minded bottoming, not at all, he really enjoyed it. But he made a note to ask Kurt about his preference later.

For now, he moved over to grab the lube, easier to reach now they were actually on the bed, and then slicked his own fingers.

Kurt watched as Blaine prepared himself, his gaze lustful, his eyes dark, his mouth open slightly, and Blaine realised then that he hadn't even kissed Kurt properly tonight. Leaning down with a hungry growl he claimed Kurt's mouth, licking his way past those open relaxed lips and tangling his tongue with Kurt's own. 

Kurt moaned and writhed a little underneath him, and Blaine ground down on his fingers, pushing them inside him deeply before withdrawing them and then slicking up Kurt's cock, which was hard and red and waiting.

He leaned over once more to claim Kurt's mouth as he moved into position, Kurt moved a hand to hold himself still as Blaine sunk down onto him, both of them letting out joint groans at the feeling. They hadn't been like this for a while and now that they were together again, they had both missed the feeling of being with each other.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned back, and then they were kissing again as Blaine slowly and steadily moved his hips up and then down again, grinding down into Kurt, pushing him inside his ass deeper with every thrust.

Kurt began to help after a minute or two, thrusting shallowly up into Blaine as he came down, angling himself slightly to hit his prostrate, and Blaine was letting out small whimpers every time he grazed it.

It didn't take Kurt long to reach his end, and he stared into Blaine's molten honey gaze as he came, shuddering and thrusting his hips up harder, and Blaine followed after him, coming with a groan of his own and then collapsing against Kurt's chest.

Both of them breathing heavily and feeling satisfied as they drifted off to sleep together, messy and sticky, but so warm.


	15. Chapter 15

"Grandpa!" shouted two voices as Kurt pulled his car up in Burt's driveway.

"Guys, chill, I don' think he can hear you." Kurt told them as he shut the car off, and his boys only grinned at each other before leaning out of the windows.

"GRANDPA!" They shouted even louder, and Kurt laughed heartily.

The door burst open and Burt appeared, a huge smile on his face, his wife, Carole behind him as they both stepped out of the door. 

"My boys!" Burt called out as Kurt got out of the car, and opened the door in the back, letting his twins loose to tackle his father, everyone laughing as they bowled him over on his doorstep.

Kurt moved around the pile of bodies on the ground to hug Carole. 

"Hi sweetie, how was the drive?" 

"Not bad," Kurt answered her with a smile, as Burt rushed inside the house with the boys chattering to him excitedly about school and L.A, "we had to stop a few thousand times, but it was ok."

"We're glad you're here."

"Is Finn around?" Kurt asked curiously, and Carole gave him a soft smile.

"He will be later...Rachel too."

"Again?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Carole chuckled a little as he rolled his eyes.

He could never keep up with his step-brother's relationships. Finn had been on and off again with his girlfriend Rachel for the last 10 years, and sometimes it could really irritate Kurt, but he never said anything. It was Finn's life.

The boys could be heard in the kitchen pestering Burt for cookies, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked inside with Carole.

"Boys, I don't think you need cookies." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen, Burt was already searching the pantry cupboard and the twins turned to look at Kurt with puppy eyes.

"Please daddy, we've been good." Eric said, and Andrew nodded along with his brother.

"Yeah, we didn't get any chocolate when we stopped." Andrew told him, and he and Eric smiled brightly up at him.

"Oh right, because you wanted to raid Grandpa Burt's pantry." Kurt said and they both grinned even wider.

"Oh it's ok Kurt, they can have a cookie, Carole got them especially for the boys." Burt said as he appeared with giant cookies in his hand, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ok, one each, and then you can have another after dinner later." Kurt relented and both of the boys ran over to hug his legs.

"Yay!"

"Thank you daddy."

They both ran back over to Burt and reached out their hands for their cookies, and Burt placed one each in their hands, Kurt coughed behind them and they turned to Burt and Carole and said thank you before taking a bite.

"So what's been going on up in L.A? The boys just said that you have a boyfriend." Burt asked with a small smirk, and Kurt blanched a little as he looked at his father.

"What?" He feigned innocence, but Burt's face told him he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, his name is Blaine." Eric said with a smile.

"And he's a fireman!" Andrew yelled out excitedly, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at his sons.

"He's a firefighter, and no he isn't my boyfriend." 

"Yes he is." Eric said and Andrew backed his brother up.

"Blaine is your boyfriend!" Andrew yelled and they both started dancing around singing about Blaine and Kurt being together.

"He's not my boyfriend, you nosy little brats." Kurt growled out but the boys weren't fazed by his irritation.

They both ran off laughing with their giant cookies in their mouths, and Kurt sighed as his father eyed him suspiciously.

"So, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's a friend..." Kurt trailed off, but he had a certain look on his face and Burt wouldn't let it rest.

"Uhuh, a friend who sleeps over?" He asked with a small laugh and Carole smacked his arm and Kurt sighed again.

"Dad." He warned and his father raised both eyebrows.

"What? I'm just curious who this guy is, you've never mentioned a guy before."

"He's not just a guy, he's my friend." Kurt said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, Carole began making drinks for everyone.

"Is that what you call it now?" Burt said sarcastically and Kurt groaned and dropped his head onto the table top.

"Burt." Carole said with a sharp tone as she turned to narrow her eyes at her husband.

"Oh Dad please don't." Kurt moaned a little pathetically and that's when Burt and Carole noticed that there was something else going on, because they both turned to regard him with soft expressions.

"Hey, what's going on?" Burt asked as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Come on, you can tell your old man, I'm not judging here."

Kurt took a breath before deciding to answer honestly, hearing that the boys were playing rather loudly in the garden he looked up at his father with a slightly guilty expression.

"So, Blaine and I have been sleeping together."

"Kurt-" Burt started and Kurt interrupted.

"I know, I know, just...I think I'm starting to have feelings for him, and it's terrifying."

"Why?" Carole asked as she set down a mug of coffee in front of him, and he smiled gratefully before taking a sip, "Sweetie, don't feel guilty about Jay."

"Oh no, it's not that, I just-" Kurt paused and shook his head before explaining, "I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship right now, and a firefighter doesn't really have a safe job."

"Ah." Burt and Carole looked at each other in understanding, Kurt's fears about relationships that end in agony were exactly what they had thought.

"Sweetheart, don't give up on happiness because you're afraid of being hurt again." Carole said as she placed a hand on top of Kurt's, and he grasped it and squeezed.

"I just don't think my heart is strong enough to handle the death of another partner." Kurt said sadly as his eyes started to sting with unshed tears.

"But what if Blaine is it for you honey, don't hold back because of fear," Carole squeezed his hand bac and then wiped the lonely tear that slid down his cheek away with her thumb, and smiled at him encouragingly, "we understand that losing your husband, the man of your dreams, was incredibly difficult, we've both been there."

"Yeah." Burt added with a solemn expression, and Carole reached out to hold his hand too as she continued.

"But if you don't put your heart on the line, you'll never fully be happy again." 

"I am happy Carole, I really am." Kurt said with conviction, his boys did make him happy and proud.

"Yes, but soon your boys will grow up and leave home, and you need someone for you sweetheart."

Kurt remained silent for a few seconds, and Carole and Burt exchanged a loving glance before Kurt looked back up at them with a small smile.

"Blaine is amazing," He told them, and they both gave him a grin, "he has this smile that lights up an entire room, and his eyes are so warm, he's gorgeous too."

"Do you have a picture?" Carole asked and Kurt laughed.

"No...not yet."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"There he is!"

A voice boomed through the room and Kurt only just had enough time to stand up before he was being grabbed in a pair of strong arms and pulled against a strong chest. He laughed as Finn squeezed him and threw his own arms around his giant of a step-brother.

"Hey Finn." he mumbled against Finn's shoulder and Finn laughed as he released him.

"Hey, how's it going little brother."

"I'm 3 months older than you, you idiot."

"Still smaller than me though." Finn said while patting Kurt's head, and grinning his signature lopsided smile at him.

"Only because you're a giant." Kurt groaned as he batted Finn's hand away from his head, before thundering footsteps approached from the living room.

"Uncle Finn!" two voices yelled as the twins came bounding into the kitchen and he laughed as he scooped them up.

"Hey, my favourite nephews! How you doing?" Finn laughed as he swung them both around before placing them back down on the floor.

"Good."

"Great."

They both answered simultaneously as Finn smiled down at them, before ruffling their hair, they weren't nearly as fussy about that as their father.

"So who wants to hit the water park with me tomorrow?" he asked and both of their faces lit up in excitement.

"Me! Me! Me!" both of them shouted and Finn turned his smile to Kurt.

"Is it ok if I take them with me?"

"Yeah sure, they can both swim now." Kurt answered and both boys squealed with excitement, "I knew Uncle Finn was going to take you, so I packed your swim shorts too."

His twins flew at him and hugged him tightly, muttering about how much fun they were going to have, and Kurt and Finn both chuckled at them.

"What do you say to Uncle Finn for taking you there?" Kurt asked them and they both turned their smiling faces to their uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Finn!" They yelled at him, and Finn grinned and then let out a little squeak as they both ran off to tell their grandpa where they were going tomorrow.

"They're so cute!" Finn said as he watched them go and Kurt shook his head at his brother's awed expression.

"You just made their year." Kurt added and Finn turned to him with a small grin.

"So Burt told me, that you have a guy back in L.A?"

"What am I, the evening news or something?" Kurt groaned out and Finn put his hands up in the air.

"Hey I'm happy for you. It's a good thing." Finn said holding his hands up in surrender.

"And I hear that Rachel is back in your life."

Now it was Finn's turn to groan.

"Yeah, she is, for now."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"When are you both going to realize that relationships take a lot of work from both sides to work."

"Hey, easy dude-"

"Don't call me dude." Kurt interrupted with a small scowl but Finn continued as if he didn't hear him.

"-it's not my fault that she's so fussy sometimes, like me leaving socks on the floor is really going to matter to the extremely clean state of her apartment."

"You both need to compromise."

"Yeah tell that to her," Finn said softly as he glared at the table, "Oh, she's coming with me to the water park tomorrow, hope that's ok."

"Sure, the boys like her." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Cool, thanks."

After a minute or two of silence, Kurt placed his hand on Finn's arm, and smiled up at him sweetly.

"For all Rachel's bad habits, she is a good person, and I hope you can work out your differences." He said to his brother and Finn grinned down at him before pulling him into another hug.

"Thanks, I hope things work out with your guy too."

"Thanks, I hope so too."


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine ended the call and then yelled incoherent babble, with a couple of choice swear words thrown in for good measure. He had just had a heated argument with his ex about their daughter again, the sixth time this month.

Mel had been to get their daughter's ears pierced without Blaine's consent last week, and when Blaine had picked her up for the weekend, they had a heated argument about child abuse, right on her doorstep in front of all of her neighbours. Her mother had come to her defense too.

The selfish bitch had then told their daughter that Mel's new boyfriend was her other daddy. And when his daughter had mentioned it to him Blaine had been furious. And now it was all one big mess.

Mel was refusing to let Blaine see their daughter now, and all because he called her a selfish whore.

Ok, maybe he shouldn't have sworn at her like that, but she had been riling him up more and more over the course of the last 3 months, by doing things and buying things for his daughter that he had no idea about, they hadn't even discussed her birthday yet. And now she wanted to be difficult.

Blaine could be difficult too.

He called his families lawyers office after the phone call and set about pursuing his rights to see his daughter as her father, knowing he had more money to pay court fees than Mel did. Take that.

No-one takes his time away from his daughter without a fight, that was for certain. 

As he was deliberating texting Mel about the lawyer business his phone pinged with a message. He picked it up curiously, hoping it wasn't her being a vindictive-

Oh, it was Kurt.

_Hey, what are you doing on Friday?_

He smiled and typed out his reply.

_**Unless I get called in to work, nothing why?** _

_Did you want to grab a coffee with me?_

_**I would love to** _

As soon as he sent his reply, his phone started ringing, the stations number flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, we need you in."

"Ok, give me 20."

Hanging up he looked at the messages, seeing a new one from Kurt that was just a smiley face, and he smiled as he grabbed his coat and put his sneakers on before grabbing his overnight bag and car keys, heading for the door.

When he got to work he was in a slightly better mood, if his smile was an indication. His earlier fight with Mel now unimportant after the message for coffee from Kurt.

Did this mean what he thought it meant? That Kurt was ready to put their relationship up a little? He had no idea, but he wanted to think of it being a positive message after the day he had.

"Hey Blainey, why the grin?" Alex asked as he walked into the kitchen area, and he shrugged.

"Just made a coffee date."

"With Kurt?" She asked with a grin, matching his excitement, she was the only one he had confided in about their situation and she was rooting for them like a cheerleader.

"Yes."

"That's great baby, I hope it goes well."

"Me too."

A call came in about 5 minutes later, as they were chatting over a cup of chocolate, and they both ran to the pole and slid down, still matching grins on their faces as they dressed in their suits and raced for the truck.

The heat from this fire was intense, and everyone could feel it as they parked up the truck and got out. Blaine was on the extraction team with Danny and Harry, and everyone was suited up with masks and oxygen tanks, as they went inside.

Alex, Casey, Ari and Gerard were on hoses, and as soon as the water was blasting into the building, the extraction team got to work. They found a couple of people on the first floor, before moving up. 

The heat was incredible and the smoke was so thick you could barely see, but Blaine had intuitive instincts for where people might be hiding to get out of the reach of the flames, and he found 3 more people hiding in their closets of their apartments.

Making his way out and down with people, he saw that the ambulance services had arrived, along with two other fire trucks from two close by stations. George their chief had taken over command of all of them, and a few more hoses had been lined up.

Blaine spotted Kurt over by one ambulance, setting up equipment with Honey, and a couple more paramedic teams were doing the same. He waved slightly, smiling inside his mask when Kurt waved back, before he disappeared into the building again.

He reached the 4th floor as the others were making their way down with some more people, and he searched through mostly empty apartments until he came upon a locked one. He stood back and kicked with his heavy boot as hard as he could hearing the door creak and then one more swift kick sent it flying open.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" He called out through the cloud of dark smoke filling the living area of the home.

He walked through carefully, noting the flames outside the window as the fire was getting higher, and he moved through all rooms, checking cupboards and behind furniture, before calling out again and moving down the short hallway to the bedrooms.

As he opened one door he immediately recognized it as a baby's room, with a crib and another tiny toddler bed in the other corner. He checked the beds, and underneath, checked the closet and wardrobe, finding nothing he moved back out and along to the other bedroom.

Pushing open the door he immediately heard coughing and a child crying to his left, so he turned and called out for them.

"Hello? I'm here to help you, I can get you out, come with me." He said as he made it to where the sounds were coming from, finding a young woman, probably around 16/17, cuddling an unresponsive baby in one arm, and a crying 2/3 year old little girl in her other arm.

"Come on, I've got you now. You're safe with me." Blaine told them calmly as he reached out a hand for the young woman, and the other for the little one, "Come on."

At his calm but urgent tone, they both reached out for his hands, and he grabbed the toddler first, picking a blanket up off of the bed and wrapping her in it, before bending to lift her up, and then taking the young woman in the other arm, and backing his way out.

It was getting hotter, Blaine could feel it inside the suit, and he moved as swiftly as he could along the hall and back down the stairs. Pulling the young woman along was a hard task, she kept stopping to cough, clinging onto the still quiet baby in her arms.

Blaine made it down to the 1st floor before the young woman passed out, so he had to radio for assistance.

Waiting for help always made Blaine nervous, anything could happen while he remained stationary. But soon enough, Harry appeared down the hall and rushed over to take the unconscious woman while Blaine made sure to cradle the baby close and they made their way out together.

Harry took the young woman over to a crew waiting for her, while Blaine rushed both children over to Kurt and Honey.

Kurt was a little surprised when Blaine was right by their side holding a tiny baby, not moving and a crying 2 year old little girl. Kurt told Honey to grab the kid while he took the small baby from Blaine's arms and stepped up into the back of the ambulance quickly, Blaine following after him when he removed his helmet and mask.

Kurt set the tiny baby down on the stretcher in the back, and immediately started grabbing bits and parts of equipment, setting them down next to the baby, before checking for a pulse. Blaine was quiet as he watched Kurt check with his fingers, underneath the baby's neck, and then he turned to Blaine with a small smile and a nod, before placing a tiny oxygen mask over the baby's face and then setting to insert an I.V line for fluids.

"Will he be okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned to him after securing the baby in the stretcher with different monitors attached to his tiny chest, which Blaine noticed was moving with each struggling breath.

"I'm not sure, but he's alive now, so that's a good sign," Kurt told him and placed a hand on his arm with a small smile before turning to the open doors again, "Honey! We have to go now."

"Text me later?" Blaine asked as he climbed out, letting Honey through to give the young girl to Kurt, and Kurt nodded with a smile, before focusing on the child in his arms, and Blaine let Honey shut the doors.

"Bye Blaine." Honey called back with a smile before climbing into the cab and pulling away.


	17. Chapter 17

Warm honey coloured eyes met shy blue eyes across the table in the small café, and a smile spread on the handsome tanned face, while the other shyly turned away.

Kurt and Blaine sat opposite each other, both with coffees in their hands on the table, exchanging nothing but glances. And for the past few seconds, warm smiles too. 

Kurt coughed into his hand as he turned his gaze away from Blaine's, and Blaine saw a small red blush bloom across the top of Kurt's pale cheeks and he found it so endearing that he had to grin even wider.

"So..." Kurt started and Blaine sat back in his seat to watch him, small smile still in place as he watched Kurt fidget uncomfortably for a minute, "I invited you for coffee because I had some things to say."

"Ok, and what is it?"

"I don't think our arrangement," Blaine almost laughed as Kurt whispered the word, "is working anymore."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked curiously, and Kurt sighed a little.

"Blaine, I need to be honest with you, my kids think you're my boyfriend."

Blaine's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"And...you don't want them to think that?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean," Kurt said quickly and Blaine sighed a little in relief, but let Kurt continue, "what I mean was, I don't see a problem with them thinking that."

Blaine sat silently, nodding along with what Kurt was saying as he continued to babble.

"I like having you around, and kids being kids they always make up the simplest solutions to everything, and I realized that what they saw between me and you, it was kind of true and..."

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted, and Kurt looked up at him, from where his eyes had been glued to the table top for over two minutes, and Blaine smiled, "Are you telling me that you like me?"

"Yes." Kurt said in a whisper.

"I like you too." Blaine told him with a cheesy grin and Kurt shook his head with amusement, before laughing lightly.

"Really?" He said as his gaze went back to Blaine's. 

"Mhm."

"Thank god!" Kurt sighed loudly, and then narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "So maybe all my fumbling and blabbering wasn't necessary."

"No, but it was cute." Blaine said with a small laugh and Kurt laughed again with him.

"You're such an asshole."

"But you like me."

"I do, what am I thinking."

As they sat in comfortable silence now, throwing smiles at each other, Blaine brought a hand out to take one of Kurt's and brought it closer to him.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt grinned wider and Blaine placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"Of course."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were like two giddy teenagers as they drove back in Kurt's car to Blaine's apartment, and as Blaine opened his door, Kurt was on him. Hands fisted in Blaine's shirt and tongue in his open mouth, pushing him into the apartment, Blaine only had enough sense to kick the door shut, but in doing so he unbalanced them and they fell over onto his hard wood floor.

"Ow." Blaine said adding an 'oof' as Kurt fell on top of him, and Kurt kissed him gently before removing himself from on top of him.

"Sorry." 

"It's ok." Blaine told him as he placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back down, licking his way into Kurt's already opening mouth, and tangling their tongues together.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand moved up to the back of his head, scratching slightly at his scalp and his hands framed Blaine's face as they lay on the floor, not bothering to detach from the other.

Eventually Kurt laughed as he pulled back and tugged Blaine up, both of them smiling and laughing happily as Kurt guided them into Blaine's bedroom, kicking their shoes off and undoing their own belts and pants as they went.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck as they approached the bed and then set about undoing all of the buttons on Kurt's shirt, while Kurt did the same to his.

Once their shirts were off and flung across the room, landing somewhere in the vicinity of the wardrobe, Blaine pushed Kurt backwards until he tumbled onto the bed, before climbing on top of him and reconnecting their lips.

Kurt groaned around Blaine's tongue as their hips came into contact, feeling each other's hardness inside their pants, and Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's back, running them down all of the taught muscles and smooth skin until they stopped at the waistband, before slipping inside.

Blaine's hips twitched down harder as Kurt's hands squeezed the flesh of his ass, and they both moaned again at the contact.

Blaine left his place on top of Kurt briefly, grinning down at his boyfriend as he whimpered in protest, before shucking off his own pants and then tugging off Kurt's, making him chuckle a little. Kurt was watching the muscles in Blaine's arms and chest working as he tugged off Kurt's skin tight pants, and he licked his lips at the sight.

When Blaine leaned back over him, now both of them only in their underwear, he couldn't help but leave little bite marks over the muscled and slightly tanned skin in front of him, and following a path to one of his arms, biting down on one bicep, causing Blaine to groan, and then pull his head back up to kiss him deeply again.

Blaine put one knee in between Kurt's pale thighs, nudging them open until he could place his other leg in two, and then grinding down into him, placing his hands around Kurt's hips to drag him closer.

Kurt seemed to jerk a little at the touch, and as Blaine's erection nudged downwards against his ass, he vaulted them over, so that he was sat on top of Blaine instead, without detaching their lips.

Blaine moaned a little but pulled back and gazed at Kurt in slight confusion.

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like me being on top?" Blaine asked a little bluntly and all of a sudden Kurt was gone, and he was left feeling a little chilly now.

Blaine sat up and eyed Kurt, where he had sat with his back to him on the bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked a little worriedly as he refused to turn back around, his back still and straight.

"I erm-" 

"It's ok, I was just curious that's all," Blaine said as he placed his hands against Kurt's back, soothingly stroking over the skin, and sighing in silent relief that Kurt didn't pull away, "If you prefer to top it's fine."

"It's not that I don't want to." Kurt said quietly as he turned to look at Blaine, and Blaine watched him a little confused.

"I don't understand."

"I've never been very trusting when it comes to bottoming."

"Ok." 

"It's not that I don't trust you not to hurt me, I know you wouldn't," Kurt went on explaining and Blaine scooted a little closer to him, on the bed, moving his legs around Kurt, and leaning against him as he continued, "the only person who I ever bottomed for was...my husband."

"Oh...is there a reason?" Blaine asked and Kurt winced a little but leaned back against Blaine, bringing his hand to Blaine's neck and rubbing there.

"Yes...I had a boyfriend in high school, I was 17, and I was not ready for sex," Kurt said with a small sad smile, and Blaine nodded, urging him to continue, "we were at a friend's party, and he got drunk...well we were both drunk, but erm-"

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me."

"I wasn't raped," Kurt said quickly and Blaine tilted his head, "but he tried to force me into bottoming, and I said no, he got a little angry, and rough I guess, he was pulling at me...and when I wouldn't do what he asked, he called me names, and tried to hit me."

A shot of anger ran through Blaine's system at the thought of Kurt going through any rough treatment, and he pulled him closer.

"Oh Kurt."

"I broke up with him, the next day, I- after that I didn't trust anyone like that, until I fell in love."

"I understand."

"But, it's not that I don't want to, I do, I miss it, but-" Kurt trailed off and Blaine kissed his cheek lightly, still rubbing a hand up and down his smooth, warm back, making Kurt feel better.

"It's alright, I get it, it's fine, we'll wait."

"Thank you." Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's warm gaze and Blaine smiled at him lovingly.

"No, thank you for telling me that, for trusting me enough to tell me the reason."

Kurt turned fully, so that their chests were together, and he connected their lips in a small chaste kiss, lingering there for a moment, before resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"You can be a right gentleman when you wanna be." He said with a small laugh, and Blaine shrugged with a grin.

"Blame my mother."

Kurt kissed him deeply then, and they fell back onto the bed together, Kurt pressing Blaine down into the mattress and Blaine moaning as he writhed underneath him.


	18. Chapter 18

Having a boyfriend now, was a strange but wonderful feeling. Kurt felt happier in himself, now that he and Blaine were together. But there was still a few things that they needed to work out. The kids.

Kurt's boys knew about Blaine now, they were old enough for Kurt to sit them down and have the discussion that daddy had a boyfriend, and it was Blaine. The boys weren't surprised and kind of delighted that now Blaine would be in their life. He was a firefighter and they loved that fact.

The other thing was Blaine's daughter. Samantha was 5 now, but Kurt had no idea whether they should be as open around her as he was with his boys. She had a mother, so Kurt didn't know how much of her little life would be affected by seeing her father with another man.

Blaine was having a lot of problems with his ex wife right now, he had told Kurt the whole story of her. Their marriage that was more of convenience for her, the break up, the pregnancy, the parenthood, and now she was being difficult because Blaine hated the fact that she was spoiling their daughter.

Blaine was stressed. And not seeing his daughter was taking a toll on hm, Kurt could see it. He had spent more and more time in Kurt's house, hanging out with him and the boys than at home. Kurt would comfort him anyway he could, but there was only so much he could do.

Blaine needed his daughter.

Currently Kurt was watching the boys talk to Blaine about school, and throwing questions at him about different fires and asking how many people he had saved since he began being a firefighter. Kurt rolled his eyes but a fond smile was growing on his face as he saw his boys scoot closer to Blaine on the couch to talk. Eric's eyes were alight with curiosity and Andy was nearly sitting on Blaine's lap as they spoke.

He knew his boys needed someone strong and dependable in their life, other than Kurt. He tried his best, and he was a good father, but if his boys grew up in a stable home and witnessed a stable strong relationship, it would apparently make them better people.

He decided to interrupt when Eric asked if Blaine had any kids, once he saw Blaine's tiny frown, face full of pain, he called out to the boys to go wash up for dinner. As they scampered off to the bathroom he sat down next to Blaine.

Kurt watched him for a few seconds, as Blaine stared back at him, and then placed an arm around his shoulders. 

"You ok?" He asked and Blaine sighed as he leaned into Kurt's side, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and tugging him closer to bury his face into his neck.

"Yeah," came the mumbled reply, causing Kurt to shiver at the vibrations from his voice on his neck, and Blaine sighed and placed a kiss where he lay before looking up at him, "it's just..."

Kurt smiled down at him as he settled against the couch, his arms tightening slightly around Kurt.

"I know you miss her." Kurt said and Blaine sighed against his neck, causing another shiver to make it's way down Kurt's spine.

"I just don't understand why Mel would keep me away, I've done nothing wrong." Blaine said a little sadly, and Kurt squeezed him tighter, planting a kiss on his head.

"Of course you haven't, you're a great father."

"But then...why?"

"I have no idea, honey."

Blaine looked up with a little smirk and Kurt paused to watch him for a second.

"What?"

"You called me honey."

"Oh, should I not have?"

"No, I like it...sweetheart." Blaine answered with a grin and Kurt laughed before pushing his face away from him gently.

"Cheesy." Kurt said with a fond smile and a roll of his eyes.

"You love it."

When the boys came back, Kurt pulled Blaine up off of the couch to guide him into the kitchen for dinner. The boys were still chatting about their activities at school, and Kurt was smiling and laughing with them. Blaine was silent next to him, but there was a glint of happiness in his eyes as he watched the boys and Kurt interact.

Kurt knew that Blaine liked being here, especially around the kids, because he was a father and he was missing his own child, so being around Kurt's boys probably made him feel a little better.

But he also knew that it wasn't the same.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

Kurt was sitting on Blaine's couch the following Friday night, listening to the heated conversation between him and his ex wife, about their daughter, Blaine's lawyer had apparently been in touch with her and she called Blaine.

"No, you're just being selfish and manipulative, as usual!"

Kurt bit his lip and tried to shut out the sound of Blaine's angry voice, before it started making him angry.

"Yes, I know that Mel, you can't hold a grudge against me for that, it's been nearly 4 years!" Blaine yelled into his phone and paced the kitchen floor, "if you won't let me see her, I'll have your rights taken away, and then she'll live with me permanently!...I don't care, all I care about is my daughter!"

Kurt pursed his lips as he heard Blaine kick something in the kitchen.

"Threaten me all you like, it won't change anything...and tell him, it has nothing to do with him!" Blaine placed a hand over his face as he paced back and forth angrily, "you conniving bitch, all you're interested in is your own life, you don't give a crap about her...why?...go on then, but I swear on my daughter's life I will make your lives hell."

Blaine voice was even worse when it was low and quiet, almost dangerous.

"Yeah right, you and your little boyfriend, the fourth one this month I might add, can go play happy families all you like, but she is MY daughter."

Kurt had had enough of sitting and doing nothing, so he got up and went into the kitchen, touching Blaine's shoulder for support before making them both a drink. A strong drink, Blaine had whiskey in the refrigerator.

"This isn't about me or you, this is about Samantha!" Blaine shouted into his phone, there was a slight pause before Blaine's face almost went bright red, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Kurt turned to see the ire on his boyfriend's face, standing with his phone clutched tightly in his hand, and literally shaking with anger.

"You evil bitch! My sexual orientation has nothing to do with you!"

Kurt gulped and his brow creased in anger along with Blaine.

"Yeah well I hope you're happy with him, coz I'm getting my daughter back whether you like it or not!"

Blaine hung up, but before he could throw his phone across the room, Kurt took it from his hand, spun him around and hugged him tightly.

Blaine heaved an angry sigh into Kurt's shoulder, before Kurt felt strong arms shakily wrap around his waist and pull him in tighter. The tightness of the hug was almost painful, but they didn't care, Blaine needed this comfort and Kurt needed Blaine to understand that he was here, through whatever.

After a few minutes of standing in the hug, Blaine slowly released Kurt, and smiled gratefully up at him, but his eyes were still full of betrayal and anger over what had just transpired.

Kurt turned to the kitchen counter and handed Blaine the shot of whiskey and Blaine chuckled darkly before necking it. Kurt following suit with his own, before taking both glasses and placing them back on the counter.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Blaine said as he placed his hands gently on Kurt's hips, drumming his fingers over his shirt lightly, "I shouldn't do that in front of you."

"Hey, don't start thinking that you need to shelter me from this stuff, I'm your boyfriend, that means that I should be able to take the good with the bad." Kurt explained as he turned them both to head to the couch, placing Blaine down and then climbed into his lap.

Blaine grinned up at him, as Kurt settled on top of his thighs, and he placed both hands on Kurt's ass, kneading slightly through his jeans. Kurt leaned down and placed his forehead on to Blaine's, closing his eyes as Blaine continued to pet him.

"I'm sorry she's being so difficult."

"Me too, I just want my daughter, haven't seen her in 3 weeks already...and for her to throw my bi-sexuality in my face like- like it was a reason to keep her away, I know where it's coming from, her homophobic boyfriend." Blaine was grunting in an angry way and Kurt cuddled closer, placing his chin on top of Blaine's head.

"Why does the boyfriend have a say in what happens with your daughter?" He asked and then shivered as Blaine placed a kiss against his throat before answering.

"That's why I got a lawyer involved. I'll get her back, I have to...she's my life."

"You'll get her. I know you will," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair, before trailing his nose down his forehead and then placing a light kiss on his lips, "but you know what you have here right now?"

"Pray tell." Blaine said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Kurt smiled down at him and licked his lips.

"Me."

Blaine's hands slid up to the small of his back, underneath his shirt as Kurt leaned in to seal their lips together. Blaine pushed his hands down into the waistband of Kurt's jeans, and squeezed at the flesh underneath his palms, and Kurt moaned into his mouth as he pushed back into his touch.

Blaine slid them both onto their sides on the couch, and gripped one of Kurt's thighs, pulling his leg up and over his hip as he started grinding into him. Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's back, to grab his jean clad ass and pull him closer.

Just as Blaine's hands went around to open Kurt's jeans, his phone rang again. 

"Shit." he mumbled against Kurt's lips, pulled back, thought for a second before diving back for Kurt.

Kurt laughed as he pushed Blaine back a little.

"Shouldn't you get that?" He asked, thoroughly amused as Blaine tried to take his jeans off quickly, and Blaine groaned into his neck.

"No."

"Blaine?"

"Fine." Blaine relented, giving Kurt's lips a quick kiss as he got up to retrieve his phone, "Hello?"

Kurt watched as his expression lightened and a smile reached his face.

"Hey dad...no, I'm good yeah- Oh erm- well Harry was just giving me some advice-"

Kurt sat up on the couch as Blaine sunk back down with a sigh, placing his phone on speaker before placing it on the table.

"-don't know how you can keep it to yourself like this Blainey, Harry told me a little of what was happening. Are you sure you're ok son?" came a deep gruff voice from the phone, and it sort of reminded Kurt of his own father.

"Yes, dad I'm ok I swear," Blaine told him, "it's just getting messy right now, so I asked Harry for help that's all."

"We will help in any way we can, you know that?"

"Yes I know, dad, I appreciate it."

"Well, when your mother heard what was happening she got emotional, so I thought I would call you and warn you about it before she got a chance too."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a grin, and Kurt chuckled a little under his breath.

"What is going on Blaine?" His father asked and Blaine sighed.

"Mel's stopping contact because I have a boyfriend." Blaine told him and his father made a confused noise.

"Oh? Damn that evil little-," his father paused, "Who is this boyfriend?" He asked and Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile.

"He's here, his name is Kurt." He called out to the phone and his father sighed a little.

"Oh so I'm on speaker right now-," his father grumbled, "Hello Kurt."

"Hello Mr Anderson." Kurt answered politely with a small smile.

"Call me Graham," the voice said, and Kurt and Blaine shared a smile as his father continued, "Blaine I thought Mel knew you were bi-sexual?"

"She does...she's just being difficult." Blaine said with a groan.

"I'll speak to Harry about the appropriate actions to take, don't do anything rash ok?"

"Yes I know." Blaine nodded at his father's words.

"Alright well, I'll speak to you tomorrow then son."

"Ok."

"We love you Blaine, we'll get it sorted ok? Bye." As Graham said the words, Kurt could see a fond smile lighting up Blaine's face, and he wanted to see that smile forever.

"Love you too, bye dad." As the phone beeped back to the normal screen saver, Blaine turned to Kurt to talk, only to have himself tackled back onto the couch and Kurt's mouth firmly planted on his own.

"Can we go to your room now?"

"Absolutely." Blaine said before bodily picking them both up off the couch, causing Kurt to squeak a little at being carried, and ran them to his bedroom, before unceremoniously dropping Kurt onto the bed.

He climbed on top of a laughing Kurt to kiss him deeply again, before his hands moved down to get rid of both of their jeans. Pulling Kurt's down his hips, Blaine made his way down Kurt's chest with his mouth, kissing and nipping down until he reached his hips, biting down on one before moving to hover over Kurt's erection.

"Blaine...please." Kurt whined at him, and Blaine licked his lips, flicking his gaze up to Kurt's face before wrapping his lips around his cock.

Kurt moaned and bucked up slightly, burying the rest of his cock inside Blaine's hot mouth, but to his surprise Blaine didn't gag, he only moaned.

Kurt did it again, feeling the vibrations of Blaine moaning around him, and shooting pleasure all the way down to his toes. Blaine hands wriggled his jeans further down his legs, without removing his mouth, getting down to Kurt's knees before he had to pull away, Kurt whined at the loss of contact, but Blaine only grinned and kicked off his jeans, stripping Kurt's the rest of the way down his long pale legs before going back.

Licking a stripe up Kurt's erection, then engulfing the head between his lips, he waited until Kurt thrust up again, sinking all the way down. He groaned around the hardness in his throat, making sure Kurt could feel everything he was doing, he started to contract the muscles in his throat as if swallowing, and Kurt moaned above him.

"Oh god, I can't hang on...Blaine, please."

Blaine moaned as Kurt said his name in that breathy way that turns him on, and with a lewd pop, he pulled away before moving up and kissing him again. Sealing Kurt's lips with his own, before sliding his tongue between them, feeling around Kurt's teeth and the roof of his mouth, before coaxing his tongue to wrap around his own. Their hips were grinding together, the wetness between them made it easier, but Blaine wanted more.

He reached into the drawer beside his bed, and then placed the bottle of lube into one of Kurt's hands, grinning around the tongue in his mouth when Kurt opened his eyes to look up at him.

"You sure?" Kurt asked quietly as Blaine pulled his lips away, both of their mouth red and swollen from kissing.

"Of course, I'll always bottom for you, you know that."

"Ok."

With a quick kiss against Blaine's neck, Kurt opened the lube and covered three of his fingers before wrapping his other hand in the back of Blaine's hair, tugging him for another deep kiss, while his lubed hand made the path down to where Blaine wanted it.

Stopping to squeeze one cheek in his palm first, making Blaine moan and thrust against him desperately, Kurt then ran his fingers down the crease in between finding the hole and rubbing around it lightly, adding more pressure in circles until he pushed one tip inside.

Blaine moaned at the attention his body was receiving, and Kurt pulled back a little, moving Blaine's head up so that he could lick and kiss and suck marks into his neck, as he added a second finger and began stretching his boyfriend.

After three fingers were moving in and out easily, and Blaine's cock was leaking a continuous stream of fluid, Kurt placed both hands on Blaine chest and rolled them over, Blaine's thighs settling around his hips, and his hips still undulating against him for some pressure on his cock.

Kurt kissed his lips, before placing his hands underneath Blaine's thighs, lifting him slightly as he moved into position. He held his erection steady with one hand, as he pushed his way inside Blaine, his boyfriend keening out loud at the intrusion, and his arms wrapping tightly around Kurt's shoulders pulling him in closer.

Kurt sighed as he slid all the way in, in one stroke, and then waited for a moment, kissing across Blaine's chest, circling one nipple with his tongue before slowly pulling his hips back and giving one shallow thrust back in.

"God, how did I forget how tight you were...holy shit!" Kurt said as he continued thrusting shallowly into Blaine's body, the tightness around his cock making it difficult to hold off the pleasure for very long.

"I dunno..." Blaine mumbled around a groan, and Kurt's hips snapped forward a little, making him see stars as he angled his hips into it, Kurt's cock dragging along his prostate, "fuck, fuck."

"Yeah, fuck." Kurt replied as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, holding Blaine's hips in the position they were in, Blaine's muscles contracting around him every time he hit that special spot.

He leaned down and claimed Blaine's lips as he moved his hips against his, thrusting his tongue in and out of Blaine's mouth in time with the thrusts of his cock, and Blaine was groaning louder and louder as it continued.

"Kurt- I don't think I- I- can-....aaahh!" 

Blaine came with a yell, without Kurt even touching his cock, and Kurt found the sight incredibly hot, the tightness around his own cock, now impossibly tighter and pulsating with Blaine's orgasm.

He couldn't hold off for very much longer, and he came with a groan as he buried his face in Blaine's neck, nipping and kissing along it as his hips moved jerkily, finishing inside his boyfriend.

"Oh my god." Blaine said quietly as they both lay on the bed, coming down from their combined high, and Kurt mumbled incoherent words into his neck, causing Blaine to chuckle a little, "What?"

"I said, my thoughts exactly." Kurt said a little clearer and Blaine grinned as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you getting out of me any time soon?" Blaine asked as he squirmed uncomfortably underneath Kurt's weight, his legs feeling a little numb.

"Do I have too?"

"No, but it might make sleeping harder."

Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine with a groan, and as he pulled out, they both hissed at the feeling. 

Kurt slammed down onto the mattress beside Blaine, and they both turned their heads to look at each other.

"Do you think that could maybe go down as one of the best orgasms ever?" Kurt asked and they both laughed happily, before turning on their sides, and throwing an arm around each other, the mess between them left until morning.

"Possibly," Blaine replied and as Kurt raised an eyebrow he grinned, "but we haven't tried morning sex or shower sex yet."

"Mmm, the possibilities." Kurt said with a smirk and they both laughed giddily again.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine was becoming incredibly stressed about not seeing his daughter. He missed her, and her little diva attitude.

Harry, his family's lawyer, had been helping him with building a case against the mother, and contesting against his limited rights to see his daughter. She couldn't legally keep him away, since they were married when she was born, and his name was on the birth certificate, he had rights, and so far she was legally violating them.

As the case built, he kept receiving abusive and disgusting messages from Mel and her boyfriend, but Harry had warned him against retaliating, and he had to keep his mouth shut, but he did record every message and save every text and sent them to Harry, to put in his case file.

He had spoken to Kurt about fighting for custody of his daughter, and Kurt had been supportive of his decision. He loved his boyfriend. They had only been together for 9 weeks now, but Blaine felt like he could say it already. Kurt was a staple in his life now, as were the twins, he loved them so much. 

It was becoming part of his normal routine, to be with Kurt at the house, and spending time with the kids, even though they weren't his own, it filled a hole that was temporary empty in his heart, by his daughter's absence.

They also seemed to understand his emotions when he spoke about his little girl, and they didn't ask invasive questions, which Blaine was extremely grateful for. Eric had become like a tag-along, he was with him all the time, whenever Kurt asked Blaine if he would run to the store for something, Eric had to go with him. 

Looks like the more time he spent with Kurt and his twins, the more they accepted him into being a part of their every day lives too. And Blaine loved the feeling it brought on.

He had also been introduced over Skype to Burt and Carole, Kurt's parents, who were extremely kind and very loving and warm, accepting him as part of the family now. So Burt said.

It was after the Skype call, when the twins were in bed, that Blaine found himself in tears, Kurt trying to soothe him.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Blaine apologized as Kurt sat with him, arms around him, holding the fragile pieces of his boyfriend together, "I just-"

"I know, it's ok, everything's going to be ok." Kurt soothed in a gentle voice, and Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder and sobbed little more.

He remembered sitting there until they both got tired, so they had to go to bed. 

Blaine was grateful that he had a wonderfully supportive family, and a boyfriend that truly cared for him. Without them, he would probably be doing a lot of drastic things to see his daughter.

It was a few days later that Harry told him, he was filing for full custody, and Blaine had been a little gobsmacked about that. The conversation with Harry had been a little intense, because he had to explain to Blaine, the reason why he had chosen the path he did.

Mel had taken it upon herself to label Blaine as detrimental to his daughter's upbringing, claiming he had a dangerous and unstable job, his social life was confusing for her, and that his daughter didn't even want to go with him some days.

He knew it was all a load of lies, manipulated to get him to stay away from them. Harry had to convince him that it would only cause damage to their own case if Blaine started anything with her, and to let Harry and his own father handle proceedings.

Blaine had to admit, that for the first time in his life, he actually hated someone, with all his being.

Kurt was amazing though, at distracting him, supporting him, chilling him out. He was the divine, calming presence that Blaine needed in his life right now. 

Especially with his job becoming stressful this week too. There were a lot of horrible fires, and a lot of the crew ended up with injuries almost every time.

He was tired and moody all the time, he was trying to work out what to say in court in a few days for his case, but he couldn't come up with anything. The blank page of paper in front of him on Kurt's kitchen table was slowly taunting him.

He was just about to screw it into a ball and throw it across the room when a voice interrupted him.

"Something bothering you?" Kurt asked from the doorway and Blaine turned to regard him with a tired look, "If the paper said something mean, I can get you another page."

"What?" Blaine stared at him confused and Kurt chuckled under his breath before pointing at his face.

"You're staring at the paper like it offended you," Kurt explained as he sat down on the chair beside him, and Blaine sighed heavily before leaning against him, "Are you okay?"

"It's this court case." Blaine said with a sigh, placing his hand on the page of paper, and Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not really, I'm just figuring out what to say," Blaine explained, giving Kurt a tight smile, "How to explain why I would make a better primary parent than her mother."

"Ah," Kurt nodded as he thought about it, "Well stable job, nice income, good moral values, great family and friends, great support system, nice home, clean living."

Blaine nodded along slowly as Kurt listed a few good things, but he chewed his lip as he looked at him.

"You don't think the judge would care about me being in a relationship with a man, right?"

Kurt shook his head.

"This is L.A, they're usually pretty fair with this stuff."

"Right."

I'm sure you'll come up with something." Kurt told him, and Blaine turned to him with a smile before leaning into him and planting a lingering sweet kiss against his lips.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed as he leaned his face on one hand before concentrating back on the paper in front of him, but Kurt placed a hand on his face and pulled his attention away again.

"Why don't you take a break?" Kurt offered, running his hand along Blaine's cheek and around to play with the small curls at the back of his neck.

"And do what?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can take the boys out for dinner and ice-cream?" Kurt said with a grin, and Blaine matched it happily.

Blaine had been asking for days if they could all go out for dinner, but Kurt usually had plans for the boys dinners all week, so this was quite an unexpected surprise for him, but a nice one. Maybe he could give his brain a little break for a while and then come back to his explanation later.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded slowly, and then narrowed his eyes.

"But," Kurt started, holding a finger out to point in Blaine's face, "You get to help me with the sugar rushes later."

"Ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Work was still a nightmare.

Blaine winced as he trudged up to Kurt's door, his face was stinging as well as his hand, and he limped with every step. It had been partly his fault, he had made a mistake while in the building on fire. He got knocked on his ass, landing awkwardly and twisting one of his legs, there wasn't much damage there, but some of the tendons and muscle were badly sprained.

And he had knocked down the wrong wall, a support wall, so half the ceiling had fallen down on top of him and his crew. Most of them escaped without any injuries, but Blaine had a cut on the top of his forehead, now sporting a few stitches, a big scratch that ran down from his eyebrow, narrowly missed his eye, and down his cheek. And one across the bridge of his nose, from a nail that was in a wooden beam that slammed into his face.

If that wasn't bad enough, he had taken off one of his gloves to pick a cat up by it's scruff, only to have the thing turn around and bite him as he was trying to rescue it. He managed to hang onto the cat and get it out of the building, but he had a nasty wound on his hand for the rest of the job.

The hospital had cleaned and dressed most of the things that bothered him, but they could only clean the scratch and there wasn't anything they could do for his hip. He needed rest.

He knocked on the door and waited for the screech that came next.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" Kurt screeched when he saw him, and Blaine tired his best to give him a grin, but his face hurt.

"A wooden beam and I got into an altercation, but don't worry I won." He said, but Kurt didn't even crack a smile.

"That's not funny...oh honey, are you okay?" Kurt said as he noticed the limp in Blaine's step as he made his way in and towards the couch in the living room.

"Yes...it stings but it's ok," Blaine reassured him as Kurt sat beside him, cradling the undamaged cheek and checking his face, "I've been stuck in the hospital for 2 hours, that was not fun."

"No, I suppose it wasn't." Kurt said as he stared at the stitches and then down to Blaine's nose.

"You have work tonight?" Blaine asked as Kurt's eyes went back to his, his hands settling on Blaine's chest.

"No."

"Oh."

"Do you have to go back in?" Kurt asked and Blaine winced as he tried to sit in a more comfortable position, Kurt tried to help him but he waved him away with a small smile.

"I've got a few days off." Blaine eventually said with a sigh, and Kurt nodded.

"Alright, well then you can rest here, I'll get you some painkillers and you can relax." Kurt said as he got up to go through the cabinets, retrieving a blanket and another pillow.

"I'm not going to argue." Blaine said as Kurt made the couch like a kind of bed, before a smile tug at his lips.

"Good." He said as he went to go get painkillers.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes fondly at his doting boyfriend's actions.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days of his recovery were spent at Kurt's, but Kurt still had to go to work so Blaine stayed and greeted the kids from school for the first couple of the days, and then it was the weekend, but Kurt was still doing a shift. It was Saturday, and Kurt had left already, making sure everyone had breakfast before he left.

He gave out kisses before he left, and promised he would be home soon. Blaine had waved off his concern about leaving him to watch the boys, when he was still a little sore, but Blaine had no problem with taking care of the twins. They were good kids.

They currently had themselves holed up under their duvet covers, in front of the television, in front of the couch. Blaine had put one of their favourite movies on, and told them they could have snacks while they watched if they kept it quiet, which they had eagerly promised him.

"Are you going to be our new daddy?" A small voice piped up from his feet and Blaine looked down to se Eric's head poking out of the other end of his duvet, looking up at Blaine with a happy but calculating look.

"What?" Blaine asked a little confused at the question and the context of it.

Eric got up from under his cover and sat next to Blaine on the couch, Andy was more interested in the movie than what they were talking about, so Eric took the lead.

"Me and Andy were talking it through and we think you would be a great dad." He told Blaine, and the firefighter's heart nearly melted down into his gut at the honesty.

"Thanks Eric." He whispered back to the little boy, getting a smile in return.

"So are you and Daddy getting married?" He asked next and Blaine let out a little chuckle.

"Erm...no, not yet."

"Oh ok," Eric said with a shrug before leaning a little bit closer and whispering in his ear, "but just so you know, we would be happy if you did."

"Thanks buddy, I'll keep that in mind." Blaine replied in a whisper too, and Eric seemed a little satisfied with his answer, slinking back to the floor and wrapping himself back in his cover.

"Are you going to ask daddy to marry you?" He asked before he turned to engage the movie again with his brother, and Blaine shrugged with a small smile.

"Not yet," He said, and then grinned down at the boy, "But I'll let you know when."

"Ok." Eric said as his face lit up, like Blaine just told him a secret and he turned back to the movie.

Blaine laughed to himself quietly as he watched them. He could say without a doubt, that Kurt's kids were amazing, happy, intelligent little boys. They were so compassionate and loving, but also gritty, and Blaine found himself loving them.

And what had just transpired with he and Eric wasn't exactly a lie either. Blaine had thought a lot about his future, with Kurt in it, there wasn't a future self he could see without him. And the boys would be a part of that too. 

But Blaine had to tread carefully with Kurt, he knew his boyfriend better than he knew himself sometimes, and a proposal at the start of their relationship would not be appropriate.

Even though he also knew that he would love to someday be able to call Kurt his husband, would love nothing more. But they had to be ready for that step.

And with all the turmoil in Blaine's life right now, something like that would have to wait a while.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt got home that night, just after the boys had fallen to sleep, they had been the best kids they could be all day, because they knew that Blaine was still healing. And Kurt was amazed that Blaine had managed them so well while he couldn't move around much, and even though Blaine had ordered take out for dinner, he wasn't that bothered about it.

He smiled at Blaine as he sat down beside him, with his dinner that they had saved for him, and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist while he ate.

It was peaceful and domestic, and something they both really missed.

Blaine smirked out of the corner of Kurt's eye, and he turned to regard him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked as he continued eating his chicken noodles.

Blaine just grinned for a minute before answering.

"Eric and Andy told me this morning that they would be totally happy if you and I got married."

Kurt immediately choked on his next mouthful, forming a "What?!", and Blaine chuckled lightly as he patted his back.

Once Kurt had got his coughing under control he eyed Blaine with a confused expression, repeating what Blaine had just told him and Blaine grinned again.

"Mhm." He hummed in agreement, and Kurt's eyes widened and his face paled a little.

"Oh wow, erm...I don't- I erm...I don't know what to say to that." Kurt stammered and Blaine found it so cute, that he just sat and smiled, while Kurt made himself uncomfortable, by over thinking it.

"It's ok, I'm glad I have the twins' blessing." Blaine said and Kurt narrowed his eyes, trying to work out if he was serious.

Kurt laughed a little nervously, but also sarcastically.

"Blaine, I d-"

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing." Blaine interrupted quickly and Kurt sighed in relief.

"Oh good." He said as he placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heart beat down, and Blaine shrugged.

"-For at least another year yet."

Kurt whipped his head around at him, and Blaine giggled.

"You jerk." Kurt said after a minute, laughing along with Blaine, pushing his face away from him.

You love me." Blaine said, and Kurt rolled his eyes but shared a smile with him.

"Yes I really do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Blaine! Over here!" 

Alex was calling out to him, but Blaine couldn't see her.

The fire was intense, and everything was so clouded with smoke, all the crew relied on in here was the communication and the lights on their helmets. 

"Alex, is there anyone with you!" Blaine called back to her above the creaks and roar of the building shaking around them.

Some beams were already exposed and burning above the room he was in, and he knew they would only have a little bit of time before the ceiling came down on top of them.

"One vic, female, conscious, stable," Alex listed off to Blaine, and he checked in on the communicator before moving towards where he could see Alex's light shining, "the door is blocked we need another way out!"

"Hold on!" Blaine called out to her, as the flames and broken pieces of ceiling were in the way of him getting any closer to them both.

He could hear the woman who was with Alex, crying and pleading with them to get her out, and Blaine slowly made his way towards the back of the room, to see if there was any other way around to get to Alex.

"Blaine!" Harry shouted from across the other doorway, and Blaine glanced back, "You can't go across there, it's not stable!"

"Alex is over here!" Blaine explained to him, but Harry, from what Blaine could see of his face through the smoke was looking a little frantic.

"The floor isn't going to hold out! Get out of there!" Harry shouted at him, but Blaine carried on testing his footing as he got closer to where Alex was standing.

"Blaine, we have to get moving." Alex said as he reached both of them, taking the shaking woman's hand and pulling her to him.

"Let's go." 

As Blaine lead Alex and the woman back across the room, the way he had come, they were both testing their footing, as Harry watched helplessly from the other doorway. Blaine kept an eye on the ceiling, while Alex watched the flames around them. As they got closer, a beam fell down in front of the path they were using, and Blaine grabbed the woman a little closer to him.

"We can't make it to you Harry!" Blaine said as his eyes flicked around the room to look for any other way over.

"Lift her over," harry told him, pointing to the beam, there was only a short distance from the beam to the doorway, "I'll reach out and grab her!"

"Blaine, the floors wobbling." Alex said to him from his side, and he made the decision to lift the woman in his arms, straining himself because he had already lifted about a dozen people on this job, and swung her legs over the wooden beam.

She landed with a light thud and Harry grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the doorway. Blaine and Alex both breathed a sigh of relief as he did, but Harry's smile quickly left his face as a big snap rang out and they all looked up.

"Look out!" Blaine said as the ceiling support beam snapped and fell, pushing Alex back into the room, and shieling her with his own body.

As soon as the beam hit the floor, the remaining support beneath it fell through, and the floor crumpled, dragging Blaine and Alex down with it.

"Aaaahhh!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger guys xx hope you like this one!

The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was that the room he was in was bright, very bright. And he was warm, and there was a horrid buzzing noise somewhere in the distance, and he could also smell something very familiar.

"Honey?" A soft voice to his right and he tried to turn but he couldn't muster up the strength.

He tried to speak but it came out as a breathy groan, and the body to his right moved slightly away before coming back. A straw was pushed through his dry lips and the voice asked him softly to take a sip. After about half a mouthful of water, he opened his eyes again and tried to turn his head but still couldn't. 

The person seemed to recognize he couldn't move, so they moved position right in front of his line of sight. The face was familiar, and he smelled good, it only took him a minute to remember his name. Kurt.

His memories came flooding back all of a sudden, and he remembered the fire and the floor caving in.

He gasped a little and coughed once before trying to speak again.

"A-alex?" Blaine asked roughly and Kurt smiled down at him softly.

"She's ok, you broke her fall so she's ok." Kurt chuckled at him, before brushing his fingertips through the front of his curls slightly, and Blaine smiled in relief.

"How long was I out?" He asked after a couple of breaths and Kurt shrugged with a small frown.

"4 days." Kurt responded, looking down at his shaking hands and Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said as he reached slowly for one of Kurt's hands, and Kurt smiled before taking it quickly and squeezing lightly, mindful of the drip in it.

"Oh honey, don't be sorry...I suppose it comes with the territory." 

"Still..."

"It's ok," Kurt said quickly, and leaned over to place his forehead against his own, breathing in deeply, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too."

Kurt placed a feather light kiss against his dry lips, causing him to smile. He was just about to respond with another kiss when the door opened a little and a head poked inside.

"Hey, you're awake!" Blaine's boss George said with a grin from the doorway, his white moustache moving in time with his words, and Blaine smiled over at him, "Kurt, can I talk to him for a second?"

"Sure." Kurt replied, giving Blaine another kiss before standing up and moving aside for George.

George gave Kurt a pat on the back, both of the men sharing a fond look before Kurt walked out and George took his seat beside Blaine.

"Hey buddy, you ok?"

"Yeah, feel like shit, but so far so good." Which wasn't a lie, he could already feel his chest becoming tighter and more painful as he breathed.

"I'm giving you some leave, Blaine." George told him, and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked a little confused and George sighed and rubbed the back of his head, before shaking it.

"8 weeks...or more, for those broken ribs of yours," he explained and Blaine nodded, "you won't be any good to us until those heal."

"8-?" Blaine repeated but George interrupted before he could protest the length of leave time.

"We were all worried about you, Alex has been asking to see you since you were brought in." George told him, and Blaine looked a little worried as he turned to George.

"She ok?"

"She's got the same leave time as you...broken leg."

"Oh."

George and Blaine remained silent for a moment or two, just letting information sink in. George turned to the door for a moment and then turned back to Blaine with a chuckle.

"It's a good boyfriend you got there?"

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, and then a fond smile spread across his face, "yeah I know."

"No, I mean really, he hasn't left your side since you were admitted, and he kept telling the doctors what to do, or what not to do. I thought some of the doctors were going to ask him to leave, he was so bossy." George recalled with a laugh and Blaine had to chuckle lightly along with him, until it hurt his sides and he gasped in a breath.

"Heh." Was all he could offer as the pain in his ribs spread out in his chest like a vice.

"He was petrified when he first saw you in here," George told him, a thoughtful and regretful expression present on his old face, "the doctor's were still working on you, and one incompetent nurse tried to put the wrong bag on the I.V, luckily he caught it just in time. He's been your primary care guy for 4 days now."

"But his kids-" Blaine started.

"Are fine, his father has them. Kurt and I, we had a chat while you were out."

"You did?" Blaine was a little confused and a little worried about what Kurt and his boss would choose to discuss between them.

"He's worried about you, I think you guys should probably clear the air."

Blaine turned his eyes to the door, where Kurt had disappeared minutes before and his brows furrowed slightly.

"Worried?" 

"Well, our profession isn't the safest, and from what I understand, he became a paramedic because he lost somebody close."

"Yeah."

"Listen...you have 8 weeks, maybe more, my wife and I have argued about it countless times in our married life." George told him and Blaine nodded along, knowing that put in this position he knew he would be equally worried about Kurt, "I want updates on your progress, and you should definitely sort out your things with that guy, he's a hero too."

George stood and gave Blaine a small smile. 

"I know," Blaine said and George turned to leave, ambling over to the door slowly, "George?"

He turned around once he reached the door and Blaine nodded at him slightly.

"Thanks."

A wink and a nod and his old boss was gone.

A moment later Kurt was back, followed closely by two smiling faces that Blaine couldn't help but smile back at.

"Hey there, superman." Alex said as Harry pushed her wheelchair closer, and Blaine tried to sit up a little but grunted with pain and slid back down.

Kurt rushed to his side to give him the bed controls and he threw a grateful smile at him before sitting himself up slowly. It hurt as his chest shifted position and the weight on his upper body pressed down on him slightly, causing pinching sensation in his side that made his breath shallow, but he felt a little better in an upright position.

There was a warm feeling flooding into him after about 30 seconds of him sucking his bottom lip in pain, and the pain ebbed away slightly. He looked to Kurt briefly, who glanced up at a button on the side of his bed for morphine and then shared a smile with him again.

"Thanks, beautiful." He said with a soft tone, and watched as Kurt's eyes turned from worried and tired, to warm and welcoming.

"You're welcome." he replied and he lay his hand inside of one of Blaine's, sitting down by his side, tugging his chair a little closer to lean against the bed.

Alex and Harry were sitting on his left side, and were watching the two of them with equally bright smiles on their faces, and Blaine felt a little exposed and began to blush.

Alex took one of his hands and winked at him, and he relaxed a little. There was no worry about being intimate with his boyfriend around his friends, and crew, they all accepted and loved him for who he was.

"I had always wondered if all of those muscles would make a good landing pad, I was right." Alex joked as she patted Blaine's arm and shoulder lightly and Blaine found himself stifling a laugh because it hurt to laugh so much, but the one thing he did enjoy was that Kurt chuckled too.

"Didn't catch your leg though, and you broke my ribs." Blaine joked with her and she smiled.

"They may not offer you protection but they did me some good," Alex waved at him, Kurt chuckling along while he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder, "a busted leg I can deal with."

"Good for you." He responded and sent her a haughty look, which she poked her tongue out at.

After a good long while of banter, Blaine began to get tired, and soon enough it was time for him to lay back down to rest, so Harry and Alex promised they would visit again tomorrow, and left.

"How long until I can leave?" Blaine asked Kurt as he placed the bed back into it's laying position and making sure that Blaine was comfortable before sitting back down.

"Erm, maybe a week, depends how well you can move around," Kurt explained tiredly, and squeezed his fingers again, "you live alone so..."

"And if I say I'm staying with you?" Blaine asked and Kurt raised both of his eyebrows, making him look a little like a deer caught in headlights.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Kurt asked him and Blaine smiled.

"Yes." 

"Ok, well maybe we can have the doctors check you over for any other conditions tomorrow and if everything checks out, maybe you can leave sooner."

"Yeah?" 

Kurt grinned at his enthusiasm, and leaned over to place his head on the pillow next to Blaine's, making it a little easier to talk.

"I don't see why not? The doctors know I'm quite capable of taking care of you." Kurt said and Blaine agreed fervently.

"Of course, a paramedic and my boyfriend, you would never let me suffer." Blaine said and Kurt grinned at him a little evilly.

"Unless you deserved it." He said and Blaine clutched his chest a little and frowned with a pout.

"Oh, that was naughty."

"It was also not true." Kurt chuckled and Blaine smiled back at him.

"What part?"

"The part about making you suffer, I would never." Kurt said softly and moved his face closer to Blaine's, rubbing their noses together lightly and then connecting their lips gently.

"Never?" Blaine asked quietly, lips not moving far from Kurt's and his lips brushing against his as he spoke.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, that's why." Kurt added a kiss and a gentle slide of his hand down one cheek, causing Blaine to sigh lightly into the kiss, and settle into his pillow a little more.

"I love you too." He responded as he stared into Kurt's crystal blue eyes, feeling warm again, but Kurt's eyes soon took on a green shade as he glared slightly back at him.

"But if you ever scare me like that again, you'll have more to worry about than broken ribs." 

His threat only made Blaine smile and move an arm up to wrap around Kurt's neck, his movements jerky and slow, but he did it with as little pain as possible and Kurt moved a little closer.

"The one thing I can promise you, is I will fight tooth and nail to make it back to you, you never have to worry about that...I won't abandon you Kurt." Blaine said sincerely and his whispered voice caused a little shiver as he spoke the words into Kurt's cheek, pulling back slightly once he was done and brushing his lips against Kurt's once more. 

"You better not." Came the whispered response and Blaine smiled tiredly as he drifted, Kurt's face so close to his, he could feel every breath in his veins.

"I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

George had decided to give him 10 weeks of leave to Blaine, because he also had the court case to contend with in 2 months, and he needed all the time he could get to be there for that. Kurt took leave too, to look after Blaine for 6 weeks, after that he would be getting around better on his own and wouldn't need Kurt around a lot, but for now that's what they were doing. 

Blaine also met Burt and Carole for the first time, while he was in a wheelchair and couldn't stand to greet them properly. It sucked, but they were nice enough about it. 

The twins were also glad that he was staying with them for 10 weeks, and they were also excited that Kurt would be around too.

As soon as Blaine was settled on the couch, comfortably, propped up with a huge mound of pillows so that he wouldn't strain anything, the twins pulled Kurt into the kitchen to show him something, and Blaine found himself waiting with Burt for their return. 

Burt Hummel was a gruff looking man, but Blaine knew from his experience with his own father, that you couldn't judge a book by its cover, it might surprise you.

Burt turned to him with a small smile and Blaine returned it.

"So I heard you broke your friend's fall." Burt said as he switched the channel on the big television to a football game.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blaine responded lightly, and Burt nodded.

"Pretty brave of you kid."

"Thanks."

They sat watching the game together for a while before Burt spoke again, this time a little quieter.

"Kurt was terrified when he found out." 

"I know." Blaine replied with a guilty expression taking over his face, but Burt comforted him some by giving him a big smile.

"I got this frantic phone call at 3am, to get my ass on a plane to come and be with the boys, because my kid wanted to be with you."

"Sorry." Blaine said and Burt waved him off with a little chuckle.

"Don't be sorry, it's ok, we're glad you're alright, and it gives me a break from D.C for a while." Burt sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and settled into the armchair a bit more, and Blaine gave him a look of slight concern. He did look tired.

"I voted for you, you know, in the election." Blaine said, making the conversation a little lighter and Burt's appreciative glance caught his eye.

"Well thank you, that means a lot."

"You had some pretty great ideas and policies." Blaine explained, and Burt laughed.

"They're all Kurt's ideas."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, who did you think made me run for Congress?"

A laugh came from the kitchen, the tinkling tone catching Blaine's and Burt's attention, and he huffed a little as he turned back to regard Blaine with a look he couldn't decipher. It was soft and warm, and some part of his eyes were twinkling, but also some parts seemed sad, almost concerned.

"I've haven't seen my son this happy in years, it makes a nice change," Burt said as he glanced between Blaine and the door of the kitchen, the laughter still going on, joined by little voices now, "so thank you, I know those smiles and those laughs are because of you."

Blaine almost blushed under Burt's scrutiny but he just grinned back at him and tipped his head lightly.

"He makes me just as happy." Blaine said honestly and Burt nodded once before turning his attention back to the game.

"Glad to hear it."

After a little while of silence, the kitchen door opened and Carole bought out a tray of tea, which she handed around, with some cookies, and then Blaine found himself staring at the twins as they nervously stood in front of him. he raised a questioning eyebrow at them, but they both shuffled their feet nervously and looked at their father.

Kurt sat down beside him and leaned closer to whisper.

"I wasn't the only one that was worried about you." he said and Blaine smiled up at the boys, as Eric pulled a sheet of paper out from behind his back and held it out for Blaine to see.

"We made this for you Blaine." He said a little shakily, and Blaine took the piece of paper carefully, holding it close so that he could see it properly.

It was a picture of a fire truck surrounded by firefighter, and a paramedic crew, and there was a house on fire, and Blaine could swear that the one holding the hose looked exactly like him. After he scanned the picture for a while, Andrew cleared his throat and pointed to different parts, explaining it to him.

"This is you with the firefighters, and this is daddy telling you off for hurting yourself," he pointed to a paramedic that looked a little cross, and everyone laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes, "and this is me and Eric cheering you on to fight the fires."

He spotted the two boys in the picture, in one corner with big smiles and cheering for Blaine, and he couldn't help but get a little choked up about it.

"It's amazing boys, thank you," He said as he looked back up to the boys, eyes filling with tears slightly, while they still stared at him a little unsure, but he smiled a watery smile and held out his arms, "come here."

As soon as he held out his arms, Eric and Andrew, mindful of his hurting ribs, flew into them, grabbing onto him as tightly as they could, and Blaine sighed before kissing both of their heads, and squeezing them back. He had no care about his sore ribs right now, what mattered in this moment were these tiny angels, whom had just made his day a little brighter.

Burt chuckled a little as Eric and Andrew climbed carefully onto the couch with Blaine and he leaned over to grab Kurt's attention.

"You have a good man there, son." He whispered to him, and Kurt wiped a little tear from the corner of his eye and smiled back at him before turning to his boys that were still hugging the life out of his boyfriend.

"I know dad."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next two months seemed to fly by so quickly, and Blaine was getting better and better every week. 

The boys loved spending time with him, just talking, or playing, or Blaine helping them with their school work. But Kurt was also worried about him, the court case was coming up and Blaine was not prepared for it.

The Anderson family lawyer, Harry Margraves, had been around several times to discuss proceedings with Blaine and Kurt, so that Blaine had the support system he needed when his family wasn't around. And Kurt could tell that the closer the hearing came, the more stressed Blaine seemed to be.

The kids and Kurt provided adequate distraction sometimes, but even then, there were a few instances where he couldn't sleep, and Kurt had found him one too may nights, on the couch, just quietly thinking.

One such night happened to be just two days before the hearing and Kurt didn't know how to coax him back to bed. Sex wasn't even that much of a distraction anymore.

"Blaine?" He said quietly, attempting to not frighten him, he was deep in thought, "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Hm?" Blaine looked up at him suddenly as he sat down next to him, "oh yeah...I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Kurt was sceptical, but Blaine smiled at him a little tiredly and grabbed his hand, brining it to his mouth and sliding his lips along the back of it.

"No, but it'll be ok, when this case is over with." Blaine sighed and Kurt scooted closer, throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders, feeling the tension underneath it.

"Come back to bed." Kurt urged and Blaine slipped Kurt's arm off of his shoulders and stood.

"It won't do any good, I can't sleep." he said as he started to pace.

"Then let me help." Kurt said as he stood too, but Blaine kept a little distance between them.

"Sex isn't going to help this time."

"I didn't mean that." Kurt huffed a little but held a small grin, and Blaine chuckled a little.

"Just go back to bed, sweetheart, no point in both of us being up." Blaine told him, gripping his waist and pulling him in for a hug, Kurt sighed against his shoulder and placed his lips against the skin.

"I don't want to leave you down here, stewing by yourself." he mumbled into the skin and Blaine squeezed him a little tighter before pulling away.

"I'll be ok, I'll come up when I'm tired." Blaine said as he looked in Kurt's eyes, placing akiss on his lips and moving to sit back on the couch, "Honestly, I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt heaved a little sigh through his nose.

"Ok, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Kurt didn't like leaving him to it, but what else was he supposed to do, Blaine was his own person and this was his problem to face. Kurt just wished he could help him more than he has. But all he could do was be there for Blaine when he needed a helping hand, if he ever asked for one.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt was moving around the kitchen almost dizzily as he prepared dinner, his mind wasn't on the cooking however, it was on Blaine. He had court today, and he hadn't spoken to him for the last couple of hours. He was desperately awaiting the news of what was happening, but he had to wait. Which wasn't doing any good for his nerves at all.

Just as he was putting the final touches on dinner, before placing the dish into the oven, there was a knock at the door, it was so sudden that he almost dropped the dinner everywhere. He quickly placed it in the oven, and then turned the heat down to go and answer the door.

As he swung it open wide, Blaine sauntered in with a stunned expression on his face, and Kurt couldn't wait any longer with what was going on.

"Blaine? How did it go?"

"She's mine." He said so quietly Kurt barely caught the words.

"What?" he asked a little confused but hint of excitement present in his voice and Blaine spun around with a big grin.

He threw his hands out and laughed loudly.

"I got her, Kurt, I got her, full custody went to me!" He shouted happily and Kurt grinned before bouncing into Blaine's arms and they both hopped giddily in the hallway.

"Oh my god! Honey, oh! I knew you would," Kurt said as they squeezed each other, "Where is she?"

"Oh, the social worker went with them to pack her things, I've got to go pick her up soon," Blaine explained, and Kurt nodded along, finally seeing some of the old Blaine back from months ago, "You don't mind me skipping on dinner tonight do you? I mean, I need to settle her in-"

"Oh don't be silly, it's ok." Kurt waved off the coming apologies, and Blaine grabbed him again, big smiles crossing both of their faces before Kurt leaned in and captured his lips.

Blaine moaned lightly at the contact, and opened his lips a little, sliding them more firmly along Kurt's and pushing his lips apart so that he could lightly run the tip of his tongue along the bottom one. Kurt groaned as Blaine slid his tongue across his lip and moved his arm up behind Blaine's neck as he pushed more firmly against him, opening his lips and surrendering his mouth to Blaine.

Blaine's hands slid down to his hips, and pulled him closer, before wrapping his arms around his waist, and playing with the waistband of Kurt's jeans, while pushing his tongue through to explore Kurt's mouth. They both moaned at the sensation before Kurt pulled away slightly.

Blaine released his lips and stared into his eyes a little hungrily.

"Mm, this might have to wait." Kurt said to him, and Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, probably." He replied, and as he dove back for another lighter kiss, his phone chimed in his pocket, "Oh, that will be the social worker, I'd better go."

"Text me later?" Kurt asked as Blaine guided them both back to the front door, and he nodded in response, "I love you."

"I love you too." Came the quick reply, a swift kiss, and then Blaine was gone again.

Kurt felt a little disappointed but then he was elated for Blaine, he got his daughter back. He couldn't imagine ever having someone take away his boys, and he knew that Blaine needed time to spend with his daughter now that she was back in his life. He just hoped he would still get time with him now that she was around.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt managed to rope Honey into babysitting for him, the weekend after the court case, Blaine wanted him to meet his daughter properly and stay over. After not seeing Blaine for more than 5 minutes in the past 4 days, he was eager to do just that.

"Thanks for this Honey, I owe you one."

"It's ok Kurt, go on, I got this." she said with a wink and he shouted to his boys to be good before he left.

On his way up to Blaine's apartment, he was a little nervous. The last time he saw her, she was being a little diva, and now all this time that she spent away from Blaine, and with the mother that spoilt her, and probably gave her the attitude, was bound to make her even more of a diva.

Kurt could handle tantrums, his sons didn't have many when they were younger but he remembered what they were like. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with one tonight though. He wanted to spend time with Blaine, he needed to.

He knocked a little swiftly on the door, before taking a couple of calming breaths, hearing footsteps coming closer. His slightly nervous smile was replaced by a happy one when Blaine answered. He had missed him so much.

"Hey baby." Blaine said as Kurt stepped into his already open arms, squeezing him to his chest, and Kurt couldn't help but breathe him in, warm, and inviting and just Blaine.

"Hey honey, long time no see." Kurt joked but Blaine turned a little frown to him.

"I'm sorry." 

"Oh no, honey please, I understand, sorry, bad time for a joke." Kurt quickly rectified and Blaine sighed a little before taking his hand and leading him through to the living room.

Samantha was just as cute as Kurt remembered her, curly hair and big hazel eyes like Blaine, sitting on the couch and watching the television.

"Sammy, this is Kurt, can you say Hi?" Blaine said as he and Kurt stood side by side, next to the couch she was sitting on.

She turned to Kurt and Blaine and a small smile lit up her face.

"Hi." She said in a light voice and Blaine smiled back at her.

"Hello sweetheart." Kurt said to her and she grinned at him before turning back to the television, but soon turned back when she realized they were still standing next to her, "erm...do you like My Little Pony?"

"Oh I love My Little Pony, can I watch it with you?" Kurt said in an excited voice and Blaine snorted lightly behind his hand.

"Sure." she said excitedly and scooted over on the couch to make room for Kurt, who sat and watched with her, while Blaine was looking over them fondly.

Things went well with the meeting, and Kurt was surprised that Sammy was being so nice after seeing her little diva fit last time. But he went with it and soon found himself talking about princesses and dolls and ponies with her, until Blaine told them both that it was Sammy's bedtime.

She said goodnight to him politely and followed Blaine to her bedroom.

Blaine returned a little while later and gave Kurt a big smile as he sat beside him on the couch, turning the television channel over to something more appropriate now that she was asleep.

Kurt turned to him, as Blaine's arm reached out to him, and he leaned his head against it, giving Blaine a small smile too.

"It's good to see your smile reach your eyes again." Kurt told him and Blaine couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"It just feels good to have my little girl back." 

"I know, it shows."

"Mmm." Blaine hummed as the smile faded a little into a warm one, as they stared across the couch at one another.

"Blaine, how are your ribs feeling now?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged a little.

"Oh...they're ok, I get a slight pinch every now and again, but for the most part it's just like normal again." Blaine explained and Kurt bit his lip, looking away from Blaine's face for a moment before turning back.

"Ok good...there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Alright." Blaine raised an eyebrow as he waited and Kurt took a breath.

"Well we've been together for...about 5 months now." Kurt started and Blaine was a little confused at where this conversation was headed but he nodded along.

"Yes."

"And I can definitely say, without a doubt, that I'm in love with you." Kurt said and Blaine's eyes softened and his chest felt warm.

"I'm in love with you too." he replied honestly and watched as Kurt's eyes took on a softer glowing blue colour, and a smile split his face, before he coughed and continued.

"My trust issues aren't gone completely, they probably never will fully disappear, but they are better with you around than they have been before."

"That's good, I'm glad I can help with that." Blaine said and Kurt moved a hand from his lap across the space between them to cup Blaine's cheek, running his thumb lightly underneath one eyes and then down and across his cheek to his lip.

"You've helped with a lot more than that," Kurt said sincerely, his voice turning shaky and his eyes becoming watery, and Blaine gripped the hand to his face and turned to place a kiss on his palm, "I never thought I would be in a position where I could be open and fall for someone again, and I honestly never thought I would fall in love again after Jay."

"Kurt-"

"I want you to make love to me, Blaine." He interrupted Blaine's line of thought and Blaine paused.

"Huh?" Blaine said almost dumbly, and Kurt chuckled a little before looking at him expectantly, Blaine thought over what he just said and it slowly dawned on his face what Kurt was saying, "Oh...like-"

"Yes." Kurt said as he watched Blaine's reaction.

"Ok, are you sure?" 

"One hundred percent sure," Kurt told him, and they shared a soft smile again, "I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was wriggling around underneath Blaine, subtly trying to remove his shirt, and Blaine chuckled before reaching out and tugging him up to take it off. Kurt sighed a little as Blaine pulled his own shirt off afterwards and then lay back down on top of him, reconnecting their lips.

Kurt moaned as he bucked his hips up against Blaine, and Blaine moaned as he responded, pressing his own hips down into Kurt's as their tongues battled in their mouths slowly.

"Oh Kurt, I love you so much," Blaine mumbled as he pulled his mouth away, moving his lips down to Kurt's neck, sucking a little mark just underneath his jaw, "so much."

"Blaine." Kurt moaned in response, bucking up once more, before Blaine removed himself from his place on top of him, and then set about removing the rest of their clothes.

Kurt lifted his hips when Blaine tugged on the open waistband of his jeans, giggling slightly as Blaine used all of his effort to pull them down.

"You didn't dress with this in mind," Blaine said and they both laughed before he settled back on top of Kurt, after removing his own pants, "I might ban you from wearing skinny jeans."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

Blaine captured Kurt's lips again as he placed his hands either side of him, leaning down on his elbows, to be even closer, sliding their chests and stomachs together, entwining their legs, feeling the catch of hairs, and lining their hips together.

Blaine's erection slid along Kurt's lightly, digging into his hip too, and Kurt decided to take his initiative and remove both of their underwear quickly. He dragged his own down as far as he could with his hands, before working Blaine's own down over his ass, pulling both as far down their thighs as he could.

He lifted a leg to pull his off the rest of the way, before using the same foot to push Blaine's the rest of the way. Once the underwear was shaken off of both of their feet, he leaned back and opened his thighs fro Blaine, his boyfriend settling down into the space between.

"We don't have to do this." Blaine said quietly, running a hand through Kurt's hair, and Kurt smiled gratefully up at him.

"But I want to." He replied, grinding his hips up against Blaine, the leaking tips of both of their erections, slicking them both a little more.

Blaine groaned. 

Their mouths came back together as Blaine reached into his bedside drawer for the lube, pulling back slightly and making a path of kisses and licks down Kurt's chest as he knelt between his thighs on the bed.

"Blaine, please." Kurt moaned a little impatiently as he watched Blaine warm some of the lube up between his fingers first, and Blaine grinned slowly.

"Ok."

He leaned down to take Kurt's erection into his mouth, hearing the groan above him and feeling the cock in his mouth jump slightly in pleasure, before he moved his fingers down to Kurt's ass.

Slowly but firmly, Blaine circled one finger around Kurt's hole, while hollowing his cheeks and sucking on his cock to distract him a little. Kurt sucked in a breath and them moaned at the feeling, so Blaine pushed on the opening a little harder, feeling it give way a little.

"Just put it in me please." Kurt said in a rough, whispered tone and Blaine moaned around the cock in his mouth as he pushed the first finger through the tight muscle.

They both let out a small whimper which tapered into joint moans at the feeling. One from how incredible it felt to finally be penetrated after so many years, and the other from thinking about how tight it was going to be around his cock.

Kurt wriggled a little, trying to get more attention from Blaine's finger, so Blaine started moving it in and out roughly, and Kurt gasped and moaned again.

"Add a-another one...please Blaine. P-please."

Blaine felt Kurt's attempt to relax as he pushed through the second digit, and he sucked a little harder on his cock, still working on distracting him from the stretch of it, and trying to make it as pain free and relaxing as he could for his love.

"Oh Blaine...ugh, honey...I think you sh-should ease off the s-sucking..." Kurt stammered out in his pleasure and Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's cock with an obscene noise that made them both chuckle lightly.

He wandered back up Kurt's body, keeping his fingers going at a steady pace within him, as he licked and kissed his way back up to Kurt's lips.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes as Blaine kept up his ministrations. And after another 5 minutes, Kurt was relaxing around him again. Blaine looked into his darkened blue eyes while he pushed a third finger inside him, seeing Kurt's face tense a little at the intrusion, before relaxing and giving Blaine a small smile.

"I'd forgotten how much preparation is needed for it." He told Blaine, and his boyfriend gave him a small smile before leaning in to kiss him again.

Another few minutes went by and Kurt was slowly relaxing against his touch. Blaine managed to ease his fingers out to the tip and push them all back in together without much resistance or pain from Kurt, so he deemed it as going well. He was so hard and leaking already at the thought of it, he could barely concentrate. 

It didn't help with the sounds that were falling out of Kurt's lips, his whines and sighs, and moans and groans were starting to make Blaine see stars. He knew he was close already, but he needed to make sure Kurt was adequately prepared for it.

"Blaine?" 

His clouded vision went back to Kurt's face, from where he had buried his face in the pale, sweaty chest beneath him, and he took in the loving look he was being shown, it cleared the fog some and he moved up to stare down at him again.

"It's ok, Blaine, I think I'm ready now." Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine realized that his fingers were sliding in and out very easily.

He crooked them on the last push in, and Kurt shivered and a small surprised sound escaped him as Blaine pushed against his prostate. He gave Kurt a small smirk before moving to grab the lube again, at least he knew where to aim now.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned as Blaine slathered himself in lube and knelt between his open thighs, pulling at one hip to guide Kurt down the bed a little more. 

"I love you." Blaine mumbled as he lifted one of Kurt's legs around his hip, and leaning down.

"I love you too." Kurt replied as Blaine slowly moved a hand down to guide himself to his entrance, sharing one last loving smile before Kurt squeezed his eyes closed as Blaine pushed slowly inside him.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

They both groaned simultaneously, and Blaine had to steady his breathing while he slowly inched inside Kurt. He was so tight, and warm, and slick. It was hard to hold back from just burying himself in that heat, but he resisted. Kurt's fingers clenching around his biceps slightly kept him in tune with reality.

Blaine continued pushing through slowly, until his hips were flush with Kurt's ass, then he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he looked down into hazy blue eyes. 

"You ok?" He asked in a sex rough voice, causing Kurt to shiver and then nod, licking at his bottom lip, and Blaine had to lean down to capture that lip in his teeth.

As Blaine pushed his tongue through Kurt's open lips, wrapping around his own and coaxing it to move, he gave a little wiggle of his hips. Kurt moaned but didn't try to stop him from moving, so Blaine took that as a sign to keep going.

He moved his hips back slowly, feeling the drag and hearing Kurt's breath hitch a little, and then pushed back in again. It was pure heaven. Kurt felt amazing.

At Kurt's groan on his thrust back inside, Blaine knelt up a little more, putting more weight onto his hips and thighs, pressing against Kurt a little harder on his next thrust. Kurt moaned into his mouth and Blaine couldn't hold himself steady anymore.

He tore his lips away from Kurt's mouth, and kissed a path down to his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, while his hips kept up a slow thrust, a steady pace in and out. Kurt was whining and moaning, and Blaine was answering those equally with is own gasps and groans.

When Kurt's legs wrapped tightly around his waist he began to thrust a little faster, both of them right on the edge, the pleasure washing over them as they gazed into each other's eyes. Blaine was breathing harder, and Kurt's breaths were washing out of him at a faster rate, and Blaine reached a hand down between them to wrap around Kurt's erection.

Kurt threw his head back with a high whine as Blaine pumped his cock a few times, rubbing his thumb against the leaking tip and Kurt's entire body shuddered as he released, covering Blaine's hand, wrist, forearm and both of their abdomens in hot, almost clear streaks of come.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's entire muscular structure spasmed with his orgasm and he felt himself give in to the immense pleasure, and he released hotly inside his boyfriend, hips stuttering and moaning incoherent babble as he slid his hands up over Kurt's thighs, and collapsed against his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt woke up to the feeling of hands smoothing along his chest, he smiled as Blaine pressed himself along his back, feeling the half hard erection pressing against his bare ass.

He hummed contentedly and Blaine laughed against the back of his neck before pressing a kiss to the skin.

"Morning." He said in a sleep rough voice as he grinded against Kurt's ass, Kurt groaning in response before pushing back against him.

"Morning," he replied while his hand wandered down to grip one of Blaine's over his stomach, squeezing his fingers lightly, "I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Mm?" Blaine mumbled as he placed small kisses over his neck and shoulders.

"Being on the bottom bunk," Kurt explained as he pressed back more into Blaine, appreciating the attention, "it's hard giving up control but I'm glad I did."

"Me too."

"You know we can't start anything, right? Your daughter is in the next room." Kurt said and Blaine groaned slightly.

"I know, I just like waking up with you." 

"Me too." Kurt replied and turned around slightly to slide his lips over Blaine's, causig his boyfriend to moan and buck against him as their tongues slid together.

"Daddy?"

They both jumped apart at the little voice from the doorway, and Blaine made sure they were both covered by his duvet as the door opened.

When Samantha stepped into the room, she lost her smile as she spotted Kurt in the bed, and then made her way back out quickly.

Blaine sighed as he moved to get up, pecking Kurt's lips again before getting out of the bed.

"You go have a shower while I make breakfast, and I guess I had better explain things to her."

Kurt watched Blaine pull on his jeans from the night before and a t-shirt before leaving, and Kurt sighed, he hoped he hadn't ruined things between them. He huffed as he got up, wincing a little at the slight pain in his ass, but then smiling about it as he stood and began the task of making himself presentable.

After his shower, which was much appreciated, Kurt made his way back out, wearing a few items from Blaine's wardrobe, which earned him a slight grin as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down opposite Samantha, who was busy eating her pancakes and colouring a picture.

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his forehead and whispered that he was going to shower, setting a mug of coffee in front of him on the table before he disappeared. 

Kurt watched him go for a second before turning his attention to the little girl who was still sitting intently colouring. He raised his eyebrows a little and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Sammy." He said quietly as to not disturb her too much, trying his best to sound cheery.

Nothing.

"Erm...I really liked watching My Little Pony with you yesterday, do you have a favourite?" He asked again, a small nervous smile on his face.

Still nothing.

"Sammy?" 

He got no response, she just glared down at her paper and continued colouring.

"Samantha, are you okay darling?" He asked as she seemed tense, and she glared up at him.

"My mommy said that boys who love boys are bad." She spat out, and then looked back down at her drawing.

Kurt's eyes widened and he had to control his jaw from falling open at her words. He thought about the best way to erase the damage made by her mother, but he couldn't really think of anything.

"Sammy, you don't think your daddy is bad do you?" Kurt asked a little nervously, but firmly, trying to ease Sammy's mind.

"Boys who love boys go to hell." Came the reply, but not in her sweet voice from yesterday, this time it was a little deeper and angrier, like somebody else had said it.

"Samantha." 

"I don't want to talk to you." Samantha said as she placed her hands over her ears and shook her head.

"Sammy, please, I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Kurt tried to reach out for her but she moved back a little, and glared at him again.

"Shut up." She said, and Kurt's eyebrow twitched.

"Sam-" He started to put on a warning tone when he was interrupted.

"What's going on?"

Blaine was looking at them both from the doorway, and Kurt got up and shrugged lightly before finding words to explain, but then Samantha exploded loudly.

"IT'S KURT'S FAULT YOU'RE GOING TO HELL DADDY! IT'S HIS FAULT, ALL HIS FAULT!" 

Once she finished, everything was quiet as she jumped down from the table and ran off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

"Oh my god." Blaine said as he sat down a little in shock.

Kurt smoothed his hands over Blaine's back lightly as he stood behind him.

"I know, I was a little shocked myself," He told Blaine, comforting him by running his fingers through damp curls, "she said that her mommy told her that 'boys who love boys are bad and go to hell'."

"Fuck," Blaine said quietly and Kurt bent down to place his chin on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his chest, "that evil bitch, I never thought she would poison my daughter like that."

"She's young, there's still time to fix it." Kurt told him, and he nodded.

"I just have no idea where to start." Blaine sighed and placed one hand over his face, but a couple of small kisses against his knuckles made him remove it and he smiled a little sadly up at Kurt.

"You can only explain that love isn't wrong, and that it isn't bad, anyone can fall in love with anyone, and it's ok." Kurt told him and gave him a reassuring smile, and Blaine nodded along in agreement.

"How do I explain the hate?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt shrugged.

"It will come in time, she might have questions about it," He said and they both sat in silence for a second before Kurt placed another light kiss on his cheek, "but if you need help I'm here."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Blaine smiled back at him, turning his head to capture his lips in a small kiss, humming against them lightly.

"I'd better go then," Kurt said as he pulled himself away from Blaine, "I don't want to upset her anymore."

"No Kurt-" He started to protest but Kurt shushed him.

"You should go and talk to her, she needs you," He said as he pointed to her bedroom, and Blaine sighed, "I've been away from my own kids long enough I think."

"Alright, text me later?" Blaine relented and reached out for him, taking his hips in his hands and pulling Kurt against him.

"Of course. Love you." Kurt said as he placed his arms around Blaine's shoulders and gave him a tight hug.

"Love you too."

After Kurt left, Blaine sat at the kitchen table for about 5 minutes, trying to work out how to approach his daughter about this behaviour, but he kept coming up blank. He decided he had to wing it, and moved down the hall towards her room.

As Blaine stood by her bedroom door he could hear sniffling from inside and knocked softly.

"Baby, can I come in and talk to you?" He called out through the door and he heard the sniffling stop.

"Yes." Came a quiet sad voice and he pushed the door open slowly.

"Sweetheart, Sammy bear, you ok?" He asked as he moved inside, spying her laying on her bed and he sighed as he sat down beside her.

"No, I don't like it here." She said in a sad voice, as some more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why, baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I miss mommy."

Blaine sighed inwardly, trying not to let his anger towards Mel show through, at the end of the day, she was still Sammy's mother.

"I know but you'll see her on Monday." Blaine told her, his voice straining with effort to remain neutral. 

"Can I go and stay with her?"

"Erm...I don't think so darling."

"Why?" She asked as she looked up at him with big, watery hazel eyes.

"Because she isn't being very nice to you or me right now, I don't think its a good idea." He tried to explain calmly, and trying not to say anything untoward about her mom, that wouldn't do any good.

They sat in silence for a while before Blaine turned and looked at his daughter sadly.

"You know what you said to Kurt really upset him, and it upset me."

She remained silent, but put her head down so he scooted closer to her and continued.

"Loving somebody, boy or girl, isn't wrong sweetheart. Do you think my love for you is wrong?"

She shook her head.

"So why is my love for Kurt wrong?"

"Mommy said so."

"Mommy also says that I'm not a very good daddy to you, is that true?"

She shook her head again.

"Do you know, that sometimes people lie when they are upset?" Blaine told her, and her face turned up to his, gazing at him a little in confusion, he smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Love isn't ever wrong sweetheart, just because Kurt may be a man doesn't mean we're going to hell."

She looked thoughtful for a second and Blaine smiled down at her before explaining something else.

"Kurt has kids, 2 boys, they're twins, like those 2 little girls in your class, remember? Mandy and Ally?" At her nod he went on, "and you know, Kurt was married to a man, and those 2 boys had 2 daddies before. Some families look different to ours but they are all the same, they're all parents who love their children."

She was still quiet and Blaine placed an arm around her, pulling her against his side.

"So you can have two daddies?" She asked curiously and Blaine could have jumped for joy.

"And some kids have two mommies that love each other."

"Oh."

"I know that mommy says things that seem like the truth to you, but it isn't sweetheart. Daddy isn't going to go to hell for loving another man."

"You're not?" She asked him, turning hopeful eyes up at him, and he shook his head.

"No honey, do you think daddy's a bad man?"

"No, you're good daddy." She told him with a wet smile and he huffed a little before he turned more serious and gave her a firm look.

"And Kurt is a good person too, Sammy," he said and she looked down, almost ashamed and Blaine knew that he had got his point across about her behaviour, "and what you said to him made him very sad."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and he smiled at her, before bending down and placing a kiss against her curls.

"Yes I know," He said as he cuddled her close, and her tiny arms wrapped around his waist, "so how about we go and see Kurt and his boys next weekend and you can say sorry to Kurt and be a good girl for me right?"

"Yes, I'll be good daddy, I promise." She said as she looked at him with a smile, one that lit up her face again, and he considered this little conversation a victory.

"Ok good." 

"What are their names?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Kurt's children? Eric and Andrew, and they are really nice."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was watching his boys playing in the back yard, they had been outside most of the day, and had roped Kurt into playing battleships, which they all thoroughly enjoyed, but now Kurt had come inside to start on dinner so that left them to play something else.

Right now, it was pirates hunting for treasure, they had run inside to grab outfits and their play chest full of gold, and now they had made a map and were following the path around the garden.

He shook his head with a grin, his kids imagination was brilliant sometimes. Most of it was made up by Eric and Andrew just seemed to play along with whatever his brother wanted to do.

Kurt loved to see them playing nicely together, even though with boys he had to break up a lot of fights, but as they grew up they loved playing together a lot more. They both had their separate interests but the games were always the same.

His phone pinged with a new message as he placed the marinated chicken breasts into the oven, and he sighed a little as he reached for it. 

'I'm really sorry about what Sammy said this morning sweetheart, I spoke with her and explained as best I could. She apologized to me, but I do want her to apologize to you too.'

He smiled as he replied quickly.

'Don't worry about it Blaine, she's a little girl who didn't know any better. It's ok.'

His phone rang a couple of minutes after he sent the text and he answered quickly.

"Kurt, it's not ok, it was rude and it was wrong and she needs to say sorry," Blaine said quickly, without even saying hello first, and Kurt smiled slightly, "and I hope it's ok that I told her she could meet the boys."

"My boys?" Kurt asked a little surprised, and Blaine chuckled down the line.

"Yeah."

"Of course," Kurt added, and a smile lit up his face, "I'm sure they would be more than happy to see her...and you, they've missed you."

"I've missed them too." 

Kurt could hear the emotion almost overflowing in Blaine's voice, and he sighed sadly down the line.

"So when did you want to come over?" Kurt asked, steering conversation away from harsh topics.

"I was thinking Saturday, if you don't need to work." Came the reply and Kurt nodded to himself, as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"I have a morning shift, but I should be done by midday." 

"Alright, we'll come round about 1 o'clock then?"

"Sounds great." Kurt smiled again, and they both paused, listening to each other breathing down the line for a second.

"Ok, well I gotta go," Blaine said with a little resignation in his tone, "I love you baby."

"I love you too, honey." Kurt replied quickly, adding a kissing sound on the end which made Blaine laugh.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	25. Chapter 25

"So I heard that you're dating Kurt now, officially?" Came the amused sounding light voice down the phone, and Blaine rolled his eyes fondly before smiling .

"Yes mom, I now have a boyfriend." He replied and she squealed on the other end, making him pull the phone away from his ear.

His father wasn't really one for gossip, but as soon as the court case had finished, and he had told his father about him and Kurt dating. His father obviously told his mother straight away, hence the phone call at 6am in the morning today.

Blaine thought that his father may have kept her away from the phone so she didn't reveal just how much of a gossip he really was, but Blaine knew that once his mother had information about his life, she was going to call, whether it was deemed inappropriate timing or not.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you Blainey." She said and Blaine could almost hear the cogs turning in her head for wedding venues and caterers.

"Thanks."

"But you know that your father and I need to meet him." She added and he grimaced a little.

"Yes I know."

"Good," She almost sounded relieved that Blaine had agreed so readily, "How's my grand-baby doing?"

"She's good, seems to be settling in well at home, we had a few tantrums and things at the start but she's calmed down a lot now." 

It was true, after that little mishap between her and Kurt, she had been the perfect little girl. She had questions about their love, like Kurt had told him she probably would, but he answered as honestly as he could, and she seemed to be accepting it.

She wouldn't talk to him about her mom.

Nothing at all, but Blaine never minded that, just the thought of Mel made his blood boil.

"That's excellent news sweetie."

"Yeah, but she had a problem with Kurt." 

"Oh?" She sounded surprised and Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, apparently Mel put it in her head that 'boys that love boys are against nature and will burn in hell."

"Oh my..." 

"Yeah, I know. You can understand the shock Kurt and I got when she blurted it out one morning."

"Oh the poor thing...what on earth was her mother thinking." She said and Blaine could hear the amount of anger under her tone, her voice was still soft but held an edge to it.

"I have no idea." He answered honestly, because he didn't have a clue.

He had tried to contact Melanie, asking about what his daughter kept saying, but he had no reply. And all of his calls went unanswered. He had been open about his sexuality with her from the very first time they dated. Hell he had never hid himself from anyone, at 15 he knew that he liked both, and he said as much to any girlfriend he ever got.

There was never an inkling of a problem about it while they were together, and now all of a sudden it was wrong, and one of the reasons for keeping him away from his little girl?

Blaine didn't want to fight with her, he just wanted to understand, because it was confusing to him.

"Well she has you now, and I know you'll be better for her." His mother reassured him and he smiled as he walked into his kitchen to prepare coffee.

"Thanks mom."

"Let Sammy know that we're coming to see her soon ok, I have to go now." She said sounding a little rushed now, and Blaine chuckled at that, maybe his father was awake.

"Ok, will do mom, love you." He said and she blew lots of kisses through the phone at him.

"Love you too my gorgeous boy." 

After she hung up, Blaine felt a little better about this whole situation. His life had taken a big turn since he had met Kurt, and it was hitting Blaine just how much change there was. He had his daughter, he loved Kurt and his boys, it was like they were all one big family now. He just hoped the kids all got along.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Honey! I need that bag over here!" Kurt called out to his friend and crew member, and she flew into the back of their ambulance as Kurt ran to the victim of the crash, who was being laid on the pavement.

"Coming!" Honey yelled as Kurt knelt down next to the unconscious man on the ground, a quick look over with his eyes told Kurt that the most serious injuries the man had were the open wound on his shoulder and the cut on his forehead.

The wound on his shoulder was open and bleeding heavily.

"Shit, where's the gauze, need to stop the bleeding." Kurt said as he placed pressure on the wound, and Honey searched through the bag for the item.

"Here." She said handing it over, before looking through the bag again for the things they would need.

"Get 2 ccs of Adrenaline ready now, this blood isn't stopping," Kurt told her and she held a vile and a needle in hand, doing what he asked, "we need to get him out of here quickly."

"I'll get the stretcher." She said as she handed him the vile of medication, and he injected it into the mans forearm as he waited for her to get back.

"Hurry!" he called back to where she was trying to pull the stretcher from the back of the van.

It was Friday, and they had been called out to a crash on the freeway, there were more than one ambulance on scene, but their focus now was the victim that they could see, everyone else had already been working on their own patients.

The man was laying on the ground, not far from where he had been pulled out of his burning truck. Kurt could see the bent metal and smell all the smoke from the enormous pile up. There were patches of blood littering the ground around them, by the cars involved, obviously where people had laid while being worked on.

All of a sudden there was a loud roaring sound, and there were so many people shouting around him and rushing around, he had no idea what was going on.

"Kurt! Get outta there!" Came Honey's voice from the ambulance, and Kurt turned to see what was going on, everyone was moving away from the truck that was on fire, and then he could zone in on what they were yelling about.

It was going to explode.

And Kurt and the unconscious man couldn't have been more than 6 feet away from it.

He had a split second choice to make, and there wasn't enough time to think his plan through. He got to his feet, swung the medical bag over one shoulder, grabbed onto the man's jacket with both of his hands, and dragged him backwards with some inhuman amount of strength from deep in his soul.

He managed about 3 feet more before the truck exploded, sending debris and bits of metal flying everywhere. The force of the explosion, knocked Kurt off his feet, and he hit the cement next to the patient he had been dragging. He vaguely recalled voices before there was silence as his vision blacked out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You didn't have to rush down, he's ok." Honey said as she saw Blaine running down the hospital corridor.

"Where is he?" He asked frantically, hair a mess and eyes wide.

"In there," she pointed at the door behind her, and Blaine went ahead to open the door, "he was waiting for you."

She followed in the room after Blaine, and they both spotted the doctor and Kurt smiling about whatever the doctor was telling him. As the doctor excused himself, Blaine rushed forward to the bed, to drag Kurt into his arms.

"Hey, I told Honey to tell you I was ok." Kurt said as he wrapped his own arms around his trembling boyfriend tightly.

"I didn't even wait for her explanation, as soon as she said 'Kurt had an accident', I hung up," he told him with a heavy emotional voice, and then pulled away to look in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I hit my head a little but I'm ok, no concussion." Kurt tried to reassure his boyfriend with a smile but Blaine just grabbed him and held him tightly once more, burying his face in his chest.

"You saved that guys life, Kurt." Honey said from the other side of the bed, and Kurt turned his head to look at her, with Blaine still in his arms.

"I bet I didn't do that shoulder any good."

"What's a bad shoulder over death," Honey said with a frown and a shrug, "seriously, had you not dragged that guy away, you two would have been crushed by one of the trucks seats that landed there a split second later."

"What?" Kurt asked a little dazed now at the information, it could have been a lot worse.

"Oh my god! Really?" Blaine said as he turned distraught eyes to Honey, who nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, I was so shocked it took me a second to understand what happened, before an EMT rushed towards you, and I pulled myself back together."

"Wow." Was all Kurt could say about the information he received.

"My turn to comfort you now?" Blaine whispered to him and Kurt blinked twice before nodding, and Blaine wrapped his arms back around him tightly, only this time Kurt clung to him like a koala and didn't let go until he got home that night.


	26. Chapter 26

Blaine had changed his plans for the kids meeting. He wanted to spend the whole weekend with Kurt and the boys. Kurt knew he was only doing this because Kurt was only released from the hospital the day before and Blaine felt like he had to keep a proper eye on him. But Kurt wouldn't complain, because a whole weekend with Blaine, whatever the reason behind it, he couldn't pass it up.

He didn't have his morning shift at work, after the accident yesterday he was taken off of the rota for the weekend to relax. Which he was grateful for, he didn't have a concussion, but his headache this morning was a good one.

Kurt was in the middle of preparing lunch, as Blaine and Sammy would be here soon, he had left the boys with instructions to tidy the living room and so far it was going well.

Eric was vacuuming the small carpet and Andy was sweeping the hard wood flooring, ready for Kurt to quickly mop over it as soon as lunch was done.

Blaine would be getting here at 1pm, and it was about 12:30 now, he still had time.

As Kurt was putting the finishing touches on the salad he had made for himself and Blaine, he heard a crash from the living room and a moan of "oh Eric!"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a sigh as he went to inspect the damage.

As he walked into the living room he gasped, the big vase that his stepmother had given to him for his 30th birthday was shattered into pieces where it stood on the big cabinet, and Kurt placed one hand over his face while both his sons looked at him guiltily.

"What happened?" He asked them calmly and as they opened their mouths at the same time, Kurt held a hand up, "nope no, I actually don't want to know right now, Eric put the vacuum cleaner away and Andy could you go and get a trash bag and my dustpan and brush please."

They both scooted around him to do as he asked and Kurt sighed audibly. He would have to explain it to Carole the next time he saw her.

After clearing up the vase and placing the trash bag outside the back door, Kurt mopped the floors and was only just finished when there was a recognizable knock on the door.

Eric and Andrew both flew for the door, fighting and nudging each other over who was going to open it, but Kurt approached from behind them and opened the latch and they both moaned.

Blaine grinned at him from the other side of the door, his daughter on his hip and Kurt smiled at them both.

"Hey honey." Kurt said as Blaine stepped through the doorway.

"Hey sweetie." He replied with a bright smile.

They both leaned in for a light kiss and 3 choruses of 'eww' sounded and they pulled away from each other with a laugh.

"Uh oh, do they do that stuff here a lot?" Samantha asked the boys as they had all wrinkled their noses at the sign of affection.

"Oh yeah." Eric told her with a disgusted look back at Kurt as he walked away.

"All the time." Andrew said as he placed a dramatic hand over his eyes and followed after his brother as Samantha giggled.

Blaine placed her down and she ran off after them both, they both could hear the boys talking to her, and heard her giggles all the way to the back yard.

"Well, looks like we're going to be ganged up on this weekend." Kurt said with a small groan and a sigh.

"Shall we annoy them and make out as many times as we can then?" Blaine asked with a sly smile as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, tugging him closer.

"Now that," Kurt answered with a small chuckle, "is an excellent idea."

As Kurt placed his own arms around Blaine's shoulders and crowded closer for a better kiss, he moaned a little in disappointment when Blaine pulled back a little.

"How are you feeling today?" Blaine asked with an amused tone, and Kurt sighed as he rested his forehead on Blaine's cheek.

"I'm ok, had a massive headache this morning, but it's gone now."

"That's good. What about the boys?" Blaine asked as they both moved into the kitchen, holding each other's hands, not willing to be apart more than that at the moment.

"They've been excited to see you, obviously." Kurt told him and they shared a smile before Blaine leaned into him again.

"I've missed them too, but you much more than that."

Kurt only smiled back at him before his lips were claimed, they hadn't really kissed in about a week, and when they did see each other, it was only pecks, now this was another thing that they had both missed a lot.

Blaine moaned quietly as he pulled Kurt into him a little bit more, folding his arms around his waist again, and Kurt went willingly, opening his mouth for the exploring tongue coming out of Blaine's own. As their tongues touched they both shivered and moaned, but the moment was broken when a cacophony of laughter came barreling into the kitchen from the yard.

"Daddy can we have some juice?" Eric asked with a bright grin, the other two nodding along with him, and Kurt smiled down at all of them.

"Go easy on it, it's all we have left." Kurt told him and his boys nodded before Eric moved to refrigerator for the juice, and Andy got 3 plastic cups out for each of them.

"Having fun Sammy?" Blaine asked his daughter, as he let go of Kurt, both of them moving slightly apart in front of the children.

She grinned up at him, and nodded quickly, before accepting a juice from Andy, saying 'thank you' when Blaine coughed a little.

After the juice break, the kids ran back into the yard, and Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"How about having dinner outside? Picnic in the yard?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok, you start taking the food outside, I'll go and grab a blanket and some pillows." Kurt said and they kissed once more before separating and going about their tasks.

Blaine grinned as he stepped into the yard to see his daughter giggling as she ran around with the twins. Yes he could get used to this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt showed Sammy where she was sleeping for the weekend, it was the spare room next to the boys' room, she had looked around in awe of it, because Kurt had covered the walls in My Little Pony posters, just for her. Blaine had smiled at him adoringly before exploring the room with his daughter.

Eric and Andrew were still having their shower together so Blaine took this opportunity to sit down and talk with Sammy and Kurt.

"Sammy, you remember what we talked about? About love not being wrong, and how much what you said upset me and Kurt?" Blaine started and Sammy looked down a little ashamed before silently nodding.

"You know Samantha," Kurt said as he knelt down next to where she sat on the little bed, and she looked up at him underneath her fringe of dark curls, "I understand that it didn't come from you, you know why?"

She shook her head and Kurt gave her a smile.

"Because I know that you're a good, smart and kind little girl, and you wouldn't knowingly hurt someone's feelings like that, would you?"

She shook her head again.

"So, how about if we start over? Would that be ok?" He said in a calm and light tone, and she nodded at him with a small smile, "Ok, then, hi Samantha, my name is Kurt, and I'm your daddy's boyfriend."

"Hello, Kurt." she giggled as she said it, and it made both Blaine and Kurt laugh.

"So, can we be friends now?" Kurt asked and she nodded her head with a big grin, "and am I allowed to love your daddy?"

She looked at Blaine for a second before nodding again, a timid expression on her face.

"I promise I'll love you too, like I love my little boys, is that ok?"

"Yeah, I guess that will be ok." She said and Blaine laughed again, as Kurt grinned at her.

"Can I have a hug then?"

She threw herself at him, and he settled down on the bed more comfortably, holding her close, and Blaine scooted over to where they were, throwing his arms around both of them, and planting loud kisses on both of their faces, making Sammy laugh loudly.

"What's going on?" Eric said from the doorway, and they all turned with big smiles, as Andy shouted, "Cuddle party!"

The twins jumped on the bed with them, and Blaine had to grab hold of both of them before they fell off again, holding them tightly as they all snuggled into the big hug between their parents. Blaine and Kurt shared a grin above their heads, Kurt nuzzling the cute head of curls under his chin, and Blaine kissing the boys heads lightly.

After a while of being cuddled, everyone got sort of tired out, so Kurt sent his boys to their own room to sleep, placing kisses on their foreheads before they disappeared. Blaine tucked his own daughter into the little bed, and spoke to her in whispers before she too was out like a light.

Kurt was waiting for him outside the room and once he caught his eye he grinned.

"Thank you, for doing that," Blaine said to him, and Kurt shrugged, "it meant a lot."

"It's ok, she's a darling really, just need to get under that diva layer." He added with a laugh and Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, his daughter really was a diva.

"So bedtime?" He asked and watched as his boyfriend's eyes turned a couple shades darker.

"Bedtime."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh god...ugh, I missed you -oh- so much!" 

Kurt moaned at the moist heat around his cock and grabbed a handful of Blaine's dark curls gently, pushing him to go down on him more.

Kurt had barely closed his bedroom door, before his jeans were roughly pulled down and his boyfriend had sunk to his knees and started one of the best blowjobs Kurt had ever received.

"Oh Blaine," he moaned. "shit...god you're so good."

Blaine hummed around him, and Kurt could feel the smirk on his lips as they travelled up and down over the sensitive skin. The taste of Kurt was filling Blaine's senses, urging him to go faster, taking it in deeper. It was like a drug. And he had missed it, the taste, the smell, the feel of Kurt. Kurt was moaning non stop now, his mind melting with the pleasure and began thrusting his hips against Blaine's ministrations, forcing his cock deeper still, but Blaine only groaned louder and increased his pace too.

"Oh my God!" Kurt cried out, as his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat, "I can't h-hold...!"

His orgasm rushed through him, making him shiver harshly and he held Blaine's head against him as he released. Blaine smiled slightly, and pulled back a little so that he could swallow the last drops of the slightly sweet and salty fluid. He pulled away from Kurt after sucking everything down, feeling Kurt's cock twitch in his mouth at the over stimulation and he shot a smirk up to his boyfriend's face.

"I don't think I've ever finished that quickly before." Kurt said, looking down at the smirking and smug face of his boyfriend..

"It's okay," Blaine said hotly. "I know my skills are awesome."

He stood to his feet and Kurt grabbed his hand, gently pulling him forward, and cupping the hardness in his jeans, smirking back at him.

"I'll show you awesome." Kurt whispered to him.

He lowered himself down to eye level with the tent in Blaine's already open jeans and grabbed the waistband, taking them and his underwear down in one swift pull. Blaine's erection sprung up, free of its confines and Kurt hummed in approval. He expertly engulfed Blaine, all the way, only stopping when his forehead hit the skin of his abdomen, he wanted Blaine to feel just as much pleasure and heat as he had. Blaine groaned loudly and fisted Kurt's hair. God, he had forgotten how talented he was at that.

Kurt pulled off with a wet sound, sucking the head of it before looking up at Blaine with desperate eyes.

"I want you inside me." he said breathily.

Blaine almost growled and pulled Kurt to his feet quickly, going in for a hard, passionate kiss. Letting his hands smoothly roam down Kurt's back and clutch at his ass.

"Mmm, I want to be inside you too...so bad." He whispered in a low voice, right into Kurt's ear, earning a shiver of anticipation.

"Please honey..." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine licked his lips as he moved them away from the door and towards the bed, lightly pushing Kurt backwards until he reclined on it. He gently tugged the jeans from him, and then took off his own clothes, while Kurt removed his own shirt. He knelt on the bed, hovering over Kurt, both of them having missed the contact of skin on skin, and savouring the moment slightly. Blaine reached out and cupped Kurt's cheek before capturing his lips again in a fiery kiss.

Kurt's thighs fell open as his lips did, and Blaine's tongue invaded his mouth as he wiggled his hips down into the space newly created for him to get closer. As their hips came into contact, Blaine could feel that Kurt's erection was starting to harden again, pushing against his own, and he groaned into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's arms wrapped around his chest underneath his arms, and his hands were smoothing hot paths along his back and down to his ass, before raking his nails back up, over the muscles, sometimes digging into the flesh underneath his hands. Blaine moaned as he did, and his hips bucked down into him.

All too soon they became frustrated again, and a few minutes later, Blaine had 3 fingers buried inside Kurt, stretching him for the next intrusion, albeit welcome.

Kurt was writhing and panting underneath him as he curled his fingers into his prostate again, causing his pale, lithe boyfriend to buck his hips up to try and gain friction from him.

"Blaine, please-" He pleaded one last time, with a whine and Blaine smiled down at him.

"Ok."

Slathering his own cock in plenty of lube, Blaine moved Kurt's legs a little higher so that he could see what he was doing, and slowly guided himself to push through the first tight ring of muscle.

Kurt keened loudly at the intrusion, and moved his hands up Blaine's back to grip his shoulders, tethering him to something solid so that his mind didn't float away in hazy bliss. Blaine leaned over and kissed him again as he bottomed out inside. Both of them were too far along in this, that Blaine didn't stop to wait for his boyfriend to adjust, he slid back out slowly and worked his way back in quickly.

Kurt was moaning and breathing fast, letting out little grunts of pleasure every time Blaine's cock brushed his prostate and after a few minutes of rough thrusting from Blaine, Kurt came all over their abdomens, in hot white streaks, barely having been touched himself.

Blaine squinted his eyes shut as Kurt's whole body clamped down around him, and another couple of pushes later he was coming inside Kurt, filling his boyfriend with his warm, sticky, fluid.

"Fuck, I love you so much." Blaine panted into Kurt's sweaty neck, as he collapsed onto his chest, and Kurt's arms wrapped around his back to hold him there.

"I love you too," he said in a quiet voice, tiredness now creeping in and making him a little dozy, "don't leave..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine whispered back a little confused at Kurt's murmurs.

"Just...stay..." Kurt trailed off into sleep, and Blaine watched him for a second before lightly kissing his way from the middle of his sweaty, pale chest, to his lips.

"I'll stay forever." He whispered to his now sleeping boyfriend, before settling down and following after.


	27. Chapter 27

When Blaine woke up, he was sticky and hot, and his skin was stuck to the skin of the chest he was laying on. His lower half was flanked by Kurt's thighs still, and after moving slightly he realized that he had never pulled out of him last night.

And now he was awake because it was uncomfortable. 

"Baby?" he whispered to Kurt, earning a groan and a mumble, so he tried a little louder, "Sweetheart?"

He added a poke to Kurt's shoulder, and ran a thumb over the spot gently, and Kurt's eyelids fluttered before opening fully. He furrowed his brows and looked down at Blaine with a confused and tired look.

"What?"

"Baby, I need to get up, can you move your legs please?" Blaine asked him and Kurt moved one thigh, before feeling what Blaine did, the pull on where their bodies were still connected, and Kurt flushed a little.

Blaine smiled as the red blush coloured his boyfriend's cheeks, and he leaned in for a quick kiss before removing himself from Kurt's body slowly. As he slipped out, they both groaned at the sore feeling, and Blaine peeled his chest away from Kurt's skin, to then settle down in the bed beside him. 

"Ok, that was weird," Blaine said, "I've never fallen asleep inside anyone before, but your legs kind of locked me in place."

He added a light laughter to his statement, and Kurt turned to him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to leave." Kurt said as he moved his eyes away from Blaine's, biting his lip a little in slight embarrassment, and Blaine scooted closer to him.

"Why? You ok?" he asked as he tilted Kurt's chin back up with his finger, and Kurt met his eyes with a smile and nodded.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, but we haven't spent as much time together this past week and I missed you a lot."

"Sure that's all?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Blaine was just about to move in for a kiss, when the alarm clock on Kurt's nightstand started to beep a little, letting them know that any minute the kids would also be up. So they just smiled and pecked at each others mouths a few times, before pulling away and going for a shower.

There were no time for sexual endeavours in the shower, but they did manage to touch almost every part of one another, and wash and fondle for a lot longer than they should have. Once back in the bedroom, cleaned and dressed they couldn't keep the contented grins off of their faces, and whenever they glanced at each other they would break out in giggles. But manly giggles.

The kids were all awake and gathered around the television, surprisingly watching My Little Pony together. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a knowing look, it was exactly like Kurt's boys to try and make Sammy feel welcome by watching her favourite show with her. Kurt was immensely proud of them in that moment.

The spell was broken as soon as he started making banana pancakes for breakfast.

"Daddy! Can we take Sammy to the park with us?" Eric said as he came bounding into the kitchen and Blaine smiled as Eric hugged his waist.

"If Sammy and Blaine want to come with us." Kurt said as he began plating up the pancakes, and Eric turned his grinning face up to Blaine.

"Please Blaine, can you come with us?" 

"Sure buddy, I think its a great idea."

"Yes!" Eric yelled and then ran back to the living room to shout to Andrew and Sammy that they were going to the park.

Blaine and Kurt both chuckled at the excited shouts and cheers from the children, and Blaine moved to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm glad they're all getting along." He murmured as he placed a line of light kisses up Kurt's neck, stopping just below his ear.

"Me too." Kurt whispered back, while still cooking with Blaine's arms around him.

"Are you sure its ok for us to stay the whole weekend?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned the stove off, to turn in his arms and kissed him.

They both moaned a little against the other's lips and Kurt smiled as he pulled back.

"Of course its ok," Kurt said as he placed his arms loosely around Blaine's shoulders, "I just wish you could stay longer."

"Like a week?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt stared him in the eyes, biting his lip.

"Like forever." He replied and Blaine's eyes widened.

Kurt was staring at him with a shy look, almost frightened at Blaine's response, and Blaine swallowed hard at the implications that Kurt's statement brought up. He smoothed his hands over Kurt's back and wrapped him tighter, pulling him closer to his body.

"Don't think for one second I haven't thought about that, because I do think about it, all the time," Blaine said as he brought their foreheads together, "I think we should probably talk about it."

"Later?"

"Later."

After breakfast, everyone got ready to head to the park, but along their way, Blaine received a phone call to go into work, Casey was ill, and they needed him. He hung up and looked apologetically at Kurt, before he looked at his daughter, she was holding hands with both of the boys, and he didn't have the heart to pull her away.

"If you have to go, I'll look after her." Kurt said by his side and Blaine turned to him with a unsure smile.

"Will you? I'm really sorry Kurt." Blaine told him and Kurt shushed him and hugged him tight.

"It's ok, I know what it's like remember, we'll be fine."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry, just hurry back yeah?"

"I will," Blaine said pulling Kurt close, and kissing him deep, as he pulled away Kurt was blushing a little because the kids were watching them, "sweetheart," he said as he bent down to Sammy's level, "I have to go to work, but you can still go to the park with Kurt, Eric and Andrew, and daddy will be as quick as he can."

Sammy looked between him and Kurt, and then at the twins, who were still smiling at her and she reluctantly nodded.

"Ok daddy."

"That's a girl," he said as he brought her into his arms and laid a kiss on her curly hair, "be good for Kurt, ok?"

"I will." She said with a smile and Blaine stood and turned back to Kurt, reaching for one of his hands.

"I'll see you soon." He said and Kurt smiled at him, before shooing him off, and Blaine grinned before turning and walking back to the apartment to get his car.

Kurt sighed as he watched him leave, before he turned a smiling face to the kids.

"Ok guys, lets go to the park." He said and the kids all cheered as he led them down the path and over the road to the park.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Daddy?"

Kurt looked up from where he was sorting through his bills and paperwork to see Andrew standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey baby, what's up?" He asked with a smile and Andrew stepped into the kitchen, and sat down next to Kurt in one of the chairs at the table, a confused yet curious look on his face.

"Is Blaine going to be our new daddy?" He asked quietly while not meeting Kurt's eye, a testament to how different in nature he was to his more confident brother.

"Why do ask pal?"

"Because he is always around, and me and Eric were wondering if he was going to be our daddy too? And that would make Sammy our sister." He said and Kurt gave a small smile before opening his arms.

"Come here," he said and Andrew climbed onto his lap quickly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and leaning against him, "you know I love Blaine right?"

Andrew nodded against his chest.

"And I know that you and Eric love him too."

Another nod.

"And Blaine loves us too, so much," Kurt told him and Andrew turned his eyes up to his curiously, "but honey, he isn't your dad, and he won't replace your dad ok? But I think he will be a part of our lives forever."

Andrew contemplated what Kurt was telling him, but Kurt continued.

"If Blaine and I were to be together, and he moved in, you wouldn't have to call him your dad," Kurt said and Andrew nodded a little, "unless you wanted to."

"I don't know, you talk about Daddy Jay a lot," Andrew said and Kurt's lip quivered slightly as his breath caught in his throat, his kids hardly ever brought up Jay, "me and Eric know that he loved us, and he was our daddy too."

Kurt nodded unable to say anything, as he waited patiently for his son to continue.

"Do you think he would mind if we called Blaine our dad too?"

"Oh honey, no, no he wouldn't mind," Kurt said, as his eyes watered about what his son feared, and to be honest, Kurt had feared what Jay would have thought himself, but he knew that Jay would have wanted the best for all of them, in his absence, he took in a breath and held Andrew tighter as he explained, "just because he isn't here anymore, doesn't mean he's being replaced ok? But when we lose people we love, sometimes its better to move on and put our trust and love in other people, your daddy wouldn't be mad or disappointed if you wanted to call somebody else daddy too. He wasn't that kind of person."

"But Blaine is like our daddy," Andrew said and Kurt smiled a watery smile down at him, "I think it would be ok to call him that."

"I think Blaine would like it." Kurt said and Andrew smiled at him with a nod.

"Yeah."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, I guess so," his son said with a sigh, "when are you and Blaine going to get married?"

"Oh baby, not yet," Kurt said with a small laugh, "is that something you want us to do?"

"I don't know."

"I'll let you know when we talk about it ok?"

"Ok." Andrew agreed and Kurt hugged him close before putting him down on the floor.

"Go tell the others it's time to get ready for bed ok?"

"Ok."

As Andrew left, Kurt let the tears come, he couldn't believe what his son had talked to him about, his kids were smart, and they see things happen, but Kurt wasn't expecting that. He sobbed a little into his hand before pulling himself together to go and get the kids ready for bed. He had to be strong for a little while longer.

Until Blaine got back, and then maybe he could let go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Blaine walked into the house later that evening, everything was quiet. He figure he was so late that everyone had gone to bed, so he locked the front door behind him, removed his shoes and jacket and then made his way up the stairs. He checked in on his daughter who was snuggled up underneath her covers, sleeping soundly, then he peeped into the twins room, they were also fast asleep.

He tiptoed down the hall and opened the door to Kurt's room, expecting to find he was also asleep but he wasn't, he was sitting with his back to the door, on the bed, looking at a picture he held tightly in his hand.

His back was rigid, and Blaine raised an eyebrow as he made his way to him.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly as he rounded the bed, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," he responded quietly, and Blaine sat down next to him, eyeing the picture he was holding, it was him, Jay and the boys when they were babies, "you'd think that it wouldn't bother me anymore, talking about Jay, it's been so long."

"What happened?"

"Andrew asked me if you were going to be his new daddy," He told him and Blaine raised both eyebrows as he rested a hand on Kurt's back, "and then he asked if Jay would be upset about that."

"From what you've told me about him, I doubt it." Blaine added and Kurt sighed a little.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be upset about it, but it's made me think about it," Kurt said quietly, leaning against Blaine's side, "if he really would have been happy that we all moved on, that I was thinking about living with someone else, contemplating marrying somebody else. Having the boys call someone else 'daddy'." Kurt bent his head and let out a small laugh, "How Jay was, his personality, nothing bothered that man...at all."

Blaine let a small chuckle escape him as he listened.

"I don't think he would mind, he never argued with me about anything," Kurt said with a small wistful smile, "never...he just went along with whatever I wanted. Regardless of what it was. And when I wanted to have kids, he said yes, no discussion or anything, just yes."

Blaine smiled as he rested his head against Kurt's, running his hand over Kurt's back, feeling the tension lift away as he relaxed against it.

"He was the love of my life." Kurt's breath hitched a little and Blaine smiled.

"I know."

"And now you are." Kurt told him and then picked himself up straighter, looking at Blaine with so much emotion in his eyes that Blaine had to smile.

Kurt reached out a hand and ran it gently down Blaine's cheek. 

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said as his eyes started brimming with tears again, "and I want you to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said quickly, emotion filing his voice as well but Kurt shook his head.

"No I mean, I want you to move in, I need you to, you and Sammy."

Blaine swallowed loudly and grinned at him.

"I was thinking about it at work, and I came to conclusion that I don't want to be away from you guys either," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt against him, his boyfriend snuggling into his chest willingly, "I want to, I really do."

"But?"

"No buts, I want to," Blaine told him, holding him tighter, "we might argue and have disagreements, but I couldn't imagine being away from you anymore."

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yes, we are."

Kurt chuckled happily as Blaine brought their mouths together, Kurt giggling into the kiss as Blaine deepened it and leaned back onto the bed, bringing Kurt with him.

Something sharp dug into his side as they lay together, and he moved back a little, spying the picture and laughing as he took it in his hand.

"Oops, sorry Jay, didn't see you there." Blaine said and Kurt chuckled lightly as Blaine placed the picture back on the dresser, and gave Kurt a smile before falling back with him and pulling him back into a deep kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next couple of weeks, Kurt and Blaine were still sorting out how they would go about living together. Blaine wanted to move in straight away but they both had to think of their children and what it would entail. They also needed to talk about boundaries when it came to telling the kids off, or handing out punishments. 

They decided that for now they would just handle their own children, and maybe in time they would be comfortable enough to punish the others. 

Not that there was anything to punish. For the last 2 weeks the children had all gotten along well, and been very good, no punishments or arguments needed. It had also been a good fortnight because Blaine and Kurt had been spending so much time together, it cleared their minds and made them more comfortable about talking things through.

They were both working hard for the best they could get, and it seemed like it was only a little while away before they could get it.

They also had their jobs to consider too. They both worked awful hours sometimes, so they had agreed to keep both of their babysitters on hand just in case one of them couldn't be home to watch over all the children. It was usually Kurt watching them, he had day shifts while they were at school most of the time, it was Blaine that had the most night shifts or early mornings.

Kurt didn't mind though, Blaine seemed to sense whenever he had had a hard day, and made it up to him in the most fabulous and satisfying ways. He took him out for drinks, calling a babysitter for a night off for both of them. He made sure to run a nice bath, or rub his shoulders. And the bedroom activities had also become a lot better.

Even though both of them knew that they were getting on in years, Kurt always wondered how Blaine could do a whole shift of saving people or lifting heavy machinery, or a night of no sleep and still have the stamina to fuck him for hours afterwards.

He wasn't complaining, but he was curious about Blaine's energy levels. Although sometimes it wasn't a problem to keep up, especially when Blaine was in this situation.

On his hands and knees, moaning and groaning as Kurt pounded into him from behind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Blaine kept gasping out on every thrust against him, and Kurt couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"God honey, you're so tight."

"Harder..." Blaine gasped out and Kurt started thrusting harder and even faster, causing his boyfriend to grip onto the comforter so that he didn't inch forward and hit his forehead on the wall in front of them.

Blaine's whole body gave a shudder as Kurt changed the angle of his thrusts, and 3 pumps later he was coming underneath himself, soaking the covers over the bed. Kurt groaned and his breath hitched as he felt Blaine's muscles clampdown around him, and another 4 stuttering thrusts after, he came too.

"Ah...fuck...fuck...fuck." Kurt whispered that mantra over and over as he pulled away from Blaine, and sunk down onto his side next to him.

"I take it, that was a great one?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt turned his face towards him and nodded while trying to catch his breath.

Both of them waited until their bodies had stopped sweating, and their heartbeats were even again, before they reached for each other. Kurt clamped his arms around Blaine's strong shoulders, and Blaine buried his face in his neck, planting a few light kisses to the pale skin.

"I can't wait until Friday," Blaine murmured into his skin and Kurt hummed in agreement with a soft smile on his face, "oh by the way, Sammy wanted to know if she could have her room...purple."

Kurt groaned.

"I hate purple." He said quietly and Blaine laughed.

"I know, but Twilight is her favourite pony." Blaine said and Kurt shot him an incredulous look with a raised eyebrow.

"It's scary how much you know about that pony program, you know." He told him and Blaine pinched his side, causing him to squeak indignantly and squirm away.

"Shut up," Blaine said as he settled into Kurt's side again, "so...purple?"

"Fine...but not a bright purple, subtle," Kurt explained, and Blaine rolled his eyes at him fondly, "and I draw the line at purple bed covers or clothes."

"Fine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were all excited. Eric, Andrew and Sammy were shouting and cheering as they ran around the boxes, while Kurt and Blaine were leaning against the wall inside the front door, exhausted.

It has taken all day to pack up Blaine's things, and move it all to Kurt's house. There were so many boxes full of things that Kurt doubted everything would fit in here, but he would try to make space for Blaine.

They had stopped for lunch for 10 minutes, and then had to pick the kids up from their schools, and then had to wrangle their offspring while still packing and moving. It was 5pm now, and they had finally moved the last 3 boxes into the living room.

"I can't believe it's taken all day." Blaine sighed as he wiped his forehead a little of the perspiration that was starting to come up, and Kurt turned to him with a smirk.

"You have a lot of junk, honey." He said and Blaine glared lightly at him.

"Hey!" He snapped a little and Kurt laughed, "Anyway, at least its all over with."

"No worries about anyone spoiling moving day for you?" Kurt asked a little curiously.

Blaine shrugged.

"Still no word from Mel?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they watched the twins run around after the little girl, and Blaine sighed.

"No," he whispered back, "we haven't seen her for 3 weeks, and my calls have been unanswered for the past 4 days."

"What do you think is up?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Blaine shook his head, and then added a small smile towards Kurt, "doesn't matter now, she can't change anything."

"No way." Kurt smiled back before inching closer to Blaine, nudging him with a shoulder.

"I don't even know if she's still around you know," Blaine explained, "I haven't heard anything, and she hasn't bothered me about Sammy, hasn't even been to the school."

"Maybe she's ill, or on holiday."

"I doubt it," Blaine shook his head at Kurt's suggestion, "it wouldn't stop someone from messaging me."

"Well we don't know the situation."

"Maybe she's gone," Blaine added a little hopefully, and then thought about it a little more before turning to Kurt, "cleared out and left."

"You don't know that, Blaine." Kurt shook his head and chuckled lightly at his boyfriend.

"All evidence points that way." He said with another shrug.

"Ok Mr detective."

They both stood together in silence for a while. Perhaps Blaine had a point, maybe she was gone, which would be a good and a bad thing. Good because at least Blaine wouldn't have to deal with her any more, but bad because Sammy wouldn't see her mother.

Not that it was a huge loss, but at her age she should have her parents around.

"Daddy!" They were both interrupted in their musings by Eric running over to them, carrying one of the boxes labelled 'Sammy's room', "Sammy wants to put her stuff in her room now, can we start?"

"Sure, but be careful." Kurt said and Eric turned around with a big grin.

"Come on Sammy." He said as he ran past both of them, and up the stairs with the small box. 

Her room was ready, Kurt had found a shade of purple he didn't hate, but had made sure that the bed covers and all of the other furnishings were white. And his finishing touch was a white fluffy mat for the middle of her floor.

All of the bedrooms had wooden flooring, to make it easier to pick up after the children, and make Kurt's life a little easier on the cleaning.

"Think she'll be happy here?" Kurt asked as he bit his lip and Blaine turned to him with wide, almost disbelieving eyes.

"Of course she will." He scoffed a little and Kurt then turned to face him, placing a hand in his.

"And you?"

"Are you kidding?" Blaine said quickly, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly, and then pulling him closer, "I am ecstatic just to be able to breathe the same air as you."

"Oh stop." Kurt pushed him away, but Blaine resisted as he crowded into Kurt's personal space and pushed him to walk backwards towards the couch.

"It's true," Blaine said as he placed a small kiss against his temple, then trailing his lips down the side of Kurt's face, as he backed him right up against the arm of the couch, " I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

"Remember when I told you, you were the love of my life?" Kurt asked and when Blaine nodded, he grinned a little wider, "can I add forever onto that."

"Mhm," Blaine hummed and then buried his face against Kurt's neck, laving his tongue across his pulse point lightly, pushing him down onto the couch slowly, "and ever," he went on as Kurt laughed at being pushed down into the couch cushions, Blaine straddling his hips, "and ever," Blaine's hands were pushing up underneath his shirt, as their lips brushed slightly, "and ever."

"You're so cheesy but I love you." Kurt said quickly, whispering the words against Blaine's lips before pulling him in the rest of the way and kissing him hard.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all my avid readers for the next rollercoaster i'm going to put you all through XD enjoy!

"No I want that one!"

"Hey no snatching!"

"Give me it."

"Guys!" Kurt yelled above his twins, who were fighting over the cereal boxes on the table, Sammy sitting opposite them and giggling, "come on, set an example huh?"

"Sorry daddy." They both said simultaneously.

Kurt smirked to himself, and placed a kiss on a still giggling Sammy's head, before turning to make coffees. He heard the shower upstairs shut off, and he grinned.

It had been 3 weeks now, since Sammy and Blaine had moved in, and so far everything had been going well. Sammy sometimes had to be told off for not sharing, or for being a little diva, but Kurt really couldn't blame her, especially with two older brother figures around now.

He and Blaine had been in some mini arguments too over the last couple weeks. Sometimes Blaine's early morning habits were annoying for Kurt first thing, and sometimes Blaine got fed up with the nagging. But all in all, it wasn't too bad, their fights never lasted for long, one of them bursting out with laughter at the others face, or the other making silly faces to make them laugh.

Usually Blaine.

Kurt had to shake his head as he heard a loud, "OW!", and Blaine stomped down the stairs and then appeared in the kitchen with a small scowl.

"Oh, what a face this morning," Kurt teased him and Blaine rolled his eyes, "why the mood baby?"

"I tripped over the mat upstairs." He said as he made his way past Kurt to get coffee, and then turned back with a disapproving look, "and I cut myself shaving too, look."

"What? but you never cut yourself." Kurt said as Blaine lifted his chin and placed his head to the side, and Kurt saw a small, sore looking thin line just underneath his jaw.

"I know," Blaine said and shrugged his shoulders as he walked around the kitchen table to kiss his daughter's head, and then walked back to place kisses on the boys', but as he rounded it, he kicked it.

"Ah sh-" he yelled and then the coffee in his hand sloshed out and splashed his skin, "ah!"

Kurt moved towards him and took the coffee, while Blaine grabbed at his foot.

"What did the table do to you?" Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine chuckled a little.

"Now the toe, and the hand," Blaine said as Kurt got a cool cloth, and moved to place it on Blaine's hand, also clearing away some of the drips of coffee, "I am not having a good day."

The kids giggled slightly where they had been sitting and watching it all unfold, and Blaine turned to them with a light glare, but barely suppressing a smirk himself.

"It's not funny." He said to them and Sammy laughed a little more.

"It is a little bit funny, daddy."

"I have to agree with that." Kurt said as he winked at her, and Blaine shook his head before turning away from all of them, pretending to huff to himself, making the kids laugh even more.

When the kids had finished breakfast and made their way upstairs to get ready for school, Blaine and Kurt sat sharing fruit over their coffees, reading their emails on each of their phones. Blaine's toe was still throbbing a little, but he wasn't really that bothered about it. 

He glanced up at Kurt over the phone and smiled to himself.

His phone rang in his hand while he was reading through an email from Sammy's teacher, and he raised an eyebrow as he answered.

"Hello?" He said and then rolled his eyes as Kurt glanced up at him, letting him know it was work, "yeah...Uhuh...now? Ok, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and then shared a look with Kurt.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've been called in." Blaine said as he got up to put his mug in the sink.

As Kurt watched Blaine walk across the kitchen, he was hit with a wave of nervousness. He continued to watch his back as he stood and washed out his mug, and he furrowed his brows at the feeling merging within his chest.

It felt like a panic attack coming on, his chest hurt, and he found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. He shot out of his chair quickly, and stood, holding onto the table as he felt a little vertigo hit him.

Blaine turned and when he spotted how pale Kurt looked, he frowned in concern.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt couldn't answer, he was shocked at what he was feeling. It was fear. Clenching his teeth together, he tried to get a grip on himself, but every time he looked up at Blaine, the nerves would spring back up and make his eyes water.

"Kurt?"

"Do you have to go to work?" Kurt asked a little too desperately, and he confused himself a little with the words that came out of his mouth, and Blaine raised both his eyebrows.

"Afraid so, why what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he stepped closer, and Kurt reached out a hand to wrap it in Blaine's shirt, tightly.

"I don't know," Kurt shook his head to try and clear it a little, looking back up into Blaine's eyes, and overcome with the feeling of uncertainty, "maybe I'm coming down with something, but I feel awful."

"Oh honey, if I could get out of work I would, but they're short 2 guys today, apparently flu going around." Blaine explained and wrapped his hands around Kurt's biceps, rubbing his thumbs over them.

"Oh it's ok, don't worry," Kurt said, trying to stifle the unease he felt, "I'm probably getting it too."

"Want me to rub your feet later?" Blaine asked with a small smile, and pulled Kurt into him a little.

Kurt nodded as he sunk into Blaine's arms, bringing his own arms up around Blaine's chest, the feeling inside him making him hold him tighter for a moment.

"Right, I gotta go," Blaine said as he released Kurt, and they both turned to see the kids staring at them, "come here guys, I'm going to work," he said and they all crowded around him, "be good at school, be good for Kurt, and I'll see you all later."

He placed kisses on all of their foreheads, before turning his grinning face back to his boyfriend, who was still standing and staring at him worriedly, a little paler than usual.

"I love you." Blaine told him, pushing his lips against Kurt's, who had just enough sense in his system to return it.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered.

"When they're at school, you should rest." Blaine told him and placed a lingering kiss on his face before moving towards the door, grabbing his jacket, keys, phone and boots.

"I'll try." Kurt said quietly as he stared from where he was standing, unable to move or think properly.

"See you all later!"

Kurt looked up as the door closed, and swallowed hard as the chills ran up and down his spine. He got the feeling that maybe he should have pulled Blaine back in, but he shook it off and turned to help the kids get ready for school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This fire was a little out of control. Blaine had been on the hose for fifteen minutes already, and not a single flame had been extinguished yet. 

It was a school, a kindergarten/elementary school combination, it was a huge building, with lots of windows and lots of space for the fire to spread, and it had, fast.

They got the call to go assist about 20 minutes after Blaine was called in. Once they had pulled up to the place that was aflame, everyone's jaws dropped. It was so massive, and the heat was so intense just looking at it. Blaine brought a hand up to wipe the beads of sweat from his brow, and then pointed the hose up a little more.

"Casey, this isn't working!" He yelled to her over his shoulder, as they both manhandled the hose around.

"I know, but there isn't a lot we can do!" She yelled back and he grit his teeth.

There were crew and people running around everywhere, the extraction teams were guiding as many as they could get to, out of the doors. The extraction teams were on rotation, because it was so big, and so intense, the heat was getting to everyone, so they were switched on scene.

Blaine and Casey were on the next team to go in. It was already late afternoon, and the fire was under no better control than it was when they had arrived.

The crew chief whistled for the next team, and Blaine and Casey waited to be relieved from the hose, before getting their other gear and uniform on to go inside for another sweep.

"Extraction assembly, you got 6 minutes in there, you get in, you search, you get out. You're on second floor, section C." The guy in charge was explaining to them, and they all nodded at him before moving swiftly inside.

Casey and Blaine stayed together as they walked quickly through the halls, noting every hazard for the way back as they went, and keeping their heads down, the black smoke filling the halls and the rooms making it hard to see anything at all.

"Stay close Blaine," Casey said as she shot him a small smile, "we can do this."

Blaine smiled back to her and they fist bumped as they carried on to their section.

As they got towards the back section of the school, they each split into teams of 2, and carried on checking the rooms with the closed doors, the guys closest to Casey and Blaine found a teacher cowering with 2 students in one room, and managed to get them out.

Blaine and Casey were opening doors and calling out but so far, they hadn't found anyone.

"I don't think there's anymore down here." Casey said after they searched through room number 14, and Blaine shrugged at her.

"Protocol, we have to check it all." Blaine told her and she rolled her eyes as they moved into the thicker smoke.

"I know, but wouldn't it make it easier to call from the halls, someone will here us." She said and they both moved slowly towards another door.

"Some of them might be too scared to venture around in this smoke on their own." 

"I guess so, it is pretty thick." She said as she placed her hand through the thick smoke just above their heads, and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah and I wouldn't recommend any of them breathing it in." He said and she chuckled a little dry.

"Me neither," she told him, and as they moved past a basement door, she stopped and grabbed onto Blaine's jacket to stop him, "wait...do you hear that?"

"What?" Blaine said as he turned to her with a raised eyebrow, and she gestured to the cracked open basement door.

"Over here," She said and dragged Blaine a little closer to the door, it was a maintenance area, only used by janitors and other staff, but there was a sniffling and a whining sound coming from inside, "sounds like a kid crying."

"Let's check it out." Blaine said as he pushed past her a little, and pushed the door open more, slowly, and peering inside.

It was dark, and there was a lot of smoke in the room, Blaine moved a hand around in front of him and the smoke curled around and dissipated a little so that he could see the stairs that led down.

Casey was behind him, as they moved down the steps slowly.

"Hello?!" Blaine called out into the darkness, the heat down here was so intense he was starting to feel it through his jacket and gear, and Casey was sighing out in the heat behind him. 

There was a thud, probably a door slamming shut or open, and the there was a loud creak, like a stretching sound. They both looked around for the source of it, and Blaine shone his light up above them.

Just as he did, their was another thud and the ceiling shuddered a little until a piece fell away.

"Blaine watch out!" Casey yelled, but Blaine pushed her back up the stairs a little, and the piece of ceiling fell between them, but it didn't end, fire rained down with it, bringing different parts of the floor upstairs, and metal and beams and wooden floors down with it.

Blaine had to jump back to avoid being crushed a few times by the caving in ceiling, and he tripped over a piece as it fell behind him. As he landed on the ground, he threw his arms up over himself, as debris and fire consumed pieces of school rained down around him.

"Dammit." He sighed as the pieces blocked the exit, and he stood with a frown.

"Blaine are you okay?!" Casey's voice came through the rubble and fire.

"I'm alright!" He called back, and then he heard a sniffle and a whine behind him.

He turned and his light fell on a little figure behind a broken desk, way in the back of the small area, next to another door.

The kid couldn't have been any older than 6.

"I'm going to get help, I'll be right back!" Casey called out again, and Blaine could hear her footfalls on the steps, and he yelled out again.

"There's a kid in here, Case!" 

He heard her pause on the steps.

"Right, I'll be back soon Blaine!"

And then she was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey there buddy," Blaine spoke to the child, as he walked a little closer, keeping his voice light and calm, "can you come out of there?"

As he reached out a gloved hand, the young boy hesitated and then Blaine took off his helmet, mask and gloves, making him appear as more human, and then reached out again.

"What's your name?" He asked as the small boy crawled out of his hiding place and took Blaine's hand, "My name's Blaine."

"Charlie." Came the very timid reply and Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Ok, Charlie, here's what we're gonna do," Blaine said as he bent down to eye level with him, the boy's curious and frightened gaze looking him in the eye, "we're going to move over here, and sit down," he pointed to a darkened space away from the wreckage and then started tugging the boy over to it gently, "I'm going to put this mask on you so that you can breathe better, because there is lots of smoke in here."

He took his mask in hand and held it up for the small boy to look at, before placing it around the child's face.

"You be a brave boy for me now, ok?" After receiving a nod he smiled down at him, "good."

Blaine sat next to him, his radio speaker crackled a little, but there wasn't enough reception for a voice to get through, he tried all different channels to no avail. He sighed as the young boy huddled closer to him. 

Charlie kept his eyes on the flaming wreckage in front of them, and Blaine placed an arm around him to comfort him a little.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kurt!"

He turned his head sharply at Honey's panicked voice, and spied her running up to him, already out of breath.

He was called in to work this afternoon, so he had to phone a babysitter for the kids, and made sure they were taken care of before he could, promising them that they could have pizza tonight when he and Blaine got home. The calls they had gotten weren't all that serious today, there was a diabetic woman that collapsed in a supermarket, and old man that had tripped over his cat at home, and hit his head.

All minor things, and it was getting close to his time to go home. He wondered why he hadn't heard from Blaine today, usually he texted Kurt in between emergencies.

He had ignored his feelings from this morning and tried to focus on the positive. And it hadn't been a bad day.

"I've been searching for you, the guys said you went to the bathroom and I checked, and then I went to the break room and you weren't there-"

"Honey, breathe sweetheart, slow down." Kurt said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and she clamped her mouth shut, trying to even out her breathing.

"Kurt, we need to go out again, it's urgent," she said as she clamped her hand around his arm, and he tilted his head at her, wondering why her eyes were so big and watery, "there's a fire, the crew is already on scene and have been most of the day."

He shrugged as he still didn't understand the urgency, but the next words out of Honey's mouth filled him with dread.

"Blaine's trapped."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine's throat was starting to get a little irritated the longer he sat there, waiting. Charlie seemed like he was doing a lot better, but it was still so hot in here, that he worried about the kid getting dehydrated.

"Doing okay, squirt?" He turned to ask the little one beside him and Charlie gave a tentative nod in response.

"Good, as long as you keep that mask on, you'll be ok."

Blaine's throat was starting to hurt and he knew it was the smoke and the heat of the fire around them. Also could be the dust of the collapsed ceiling irritating him too.

"I don't how long it's going to take for them to dig us out of here," Blaine said with a sigh, before raising his eyebrow at the kid, "wanna play a game?"

Charlie gave a small nod.

"How about Eye Spy? Do you know how to play it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Eye Spy something beginning with 'F'." Blaine said with a little smirk and watched Charlie look around the small room for a second before turning a grinning face back to him.

"Fire?"

"Yeah, your turn buddy."

"Ok, Eye spy something beginning with..." Charlie looked around at everything and thought hard about what he wanted to say, before looking at Blaine, "'B'."

"Bricks." Blaine guessed and Charlie shook his head, a confident grin on his face.

"No."

"Breathing mask?" Blaine pointed to the mask on Charlie's face, and he shook his head.

"No."

"I give up."

"Blaine."

"Oh...silly me." Blaine smiled down at Charlie as he laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Casey!" Kurt yelled as he spotted her right as he left the ambulance, with his bag in hand and Honey right behind him.

"Kurt!" She yelled back in surprise as he came to a stop in front of her, his eyes frantic and wide with worry.

"Where is he?" He asked quickly and she frowned a little with a shrug.

"Inside, they're working on getting him out now." She pointed over to where the team were shouting at one another, before pulling equipment in the front entrance of the school.

"Is there any way to contact him?" Kurt asked and she shook her head.

"We've all tried, no radios are connecting to him." 

"Shit." He said as he bit his lip, his eyes were starting to burn with unshed tears, and Honey placed a hand on his shoulder as both women looked at him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Casey added quietly as she placed a hand over his shoulder too, but somebody called her behind them and she turned back, giving Kurt a tiny smile as she left, "I have to go."

Kurt and Honey watched her walk over to the team, and receive instructions about what to do, before they both turned back to the fire in front of them.

Kurt couldn't help but cross his arms around his own chest and swallow thickly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get him out soon." Honey tried to reassure him and he just nodded mutely.

"Yeah, I hope so."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The little section of room they were stuck in, began filling with smoke, and it was getting a lot hotter. Blaine had been trying to ignore the pains in his chest, but it was getting worse with every second he breathed in that toxic air around them. 

Eventually his chests convulsions won out the battle and he began coughing harshly, trying to stifle it did no good, because as soon as he tried his lungs protested and he ended up coughing a lot harder.

"Are you okay Mr Blaine?" Charlie said from his side, and Blaine smiled down at him.

"Yeah buddy," he said trying not to worry the kid, even as his lungs ad throat were burning a path inside his chest, "I'm ok, don't worry."

"It's hot in here." Charlie pointed out and Blaine could feel the sweat on his neck and back soak through his undershirt, and through to his clothes.

"I know," He replied and wriggled a little as it was beginning to dawn on him how uncomfortable it really was in this situation, wriggling around also led to him coughing again, much harsher than before, "they should be getting us out soon." 

He voice was starting to sound a little rough and strange, as the smoke in the air was drying his mouth and throat, and it came out raspy. Coughing was starting to hurt to, but he kept a brave face on as Charlie looked up at him with worry on his little face.

"Do you want your mask back?" He asked and took it off of his face, but Blaine slammed it quickly back on and shook his head with a little laugh.

"No, no, keep it on." Blaine told him, before turning to cough again.

The fire was getting hotter and more intense, the longer they sat here, and Blaine was starting to feel the desperation clawing at him. He had never been stuck for this long without his equipment, but he wasn't about to take it from the child, no matter how much it burned his chest.

He thought of Kurt in that moment. 

He had to get out of here, he would.

"Here buddy, put this on," Blaine said as he took off his inner jacket and handed it across to Charlie, who took it in his shaky hands, Blaine helped him put it around his shoulders, before hacking a cough into his arm again, "there, if the fire gets too hot, it's gonna protect your skin."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, kid, I'll be alright." Blaine told him with a smile and a wink before turning to cough again.

It felt like his lungs were just about cracking with flames themselves, and the smoke around them was only getting thicker.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was anxious, and Honey was nervous. Everyone around them was doing everything they could to get Blaine out of there, but with the fire still blazing slightly, they had to be careful what they did, and how they did it. 

The big machines couldn't move in until the fire was more under control, and the smoke was only getting darker and thicker the longer it went on.

Kurt was starting to feel little sharp pains in his chest, like a panic attack, but he refused to sit back and panic about it when the real horror was where his boyfriend was.

What was Blaine doing? Kurt wondered what he was thinking, and he knew there was a little boy in their with him.

The frightened parents were waiting for news on the scene also, as well as two teachers.

"What's taking so long?" Kurt groaned as he paced, placing a hand over his face, and dragging it down.

"Kurt, maybe you should sit down." Honey suggested and he scoffed at her idea before turning to stare at her with sad eyes.

"No, I'm not sitting down, I can't...not when he's...in there." He said the last words so quietly she almost didn't catch them, and she looked down at the ground as a few tears fell down her friend's face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was dizzy. He felt like falling.

He couldn't breathe without it hurting him all over. His body wracked with the coughing, and his lungs squeaked as he tried to breathe in.

There were little hands shaking him, but he couldn't understand why anymore. It was hot.

It was dark in here.

There were a few bangs that almost made him jump, almost.

Those hands were pulling at him.

He couldn't breath. It stopped now, he was falling. It was going quiet. He felt better.

He was so tired.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was just about to snap at the Chief about what was taking so damn long, but then everyone was in commotion, shouting and yelling to each other, the machinery was moved out of the way, and he saw a couple of the guys running out, one with a kid wrapped in his arms.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he waited anxiously to see Blaine walking out. But he didn't.

He was being carried.

Kurt rushed towards everyone, as they lay Blaine down on the grass verge on the side by the ambulance. They all looked around at each other and Casey leaned down to listen to Blaine's heartbeat, and she lifted herself slowly and shook her head to the guys around her.

Everyone looked away, but Kurt ran forward and collapsed by his side.

"Honey, defib, line, oxygen mask and med bag now!" He called back to her in a tone that made her move at lightning speed to get everything to him.

Everyone around them stared down at him as he checked Blaine's injuries and then his pulse, Honey appeared next to him, and handed him the things he asked for. He didn't thank her, and didn't look up at anyone else, all his focus was on Blaine.

"Honey I need a drip started, Saline and Adrenaline, go!" Kurt yelled to her and she set to work, even though her eyes looked so sad, and she did what he asked as he leaned over Blaine to rip the vest off of his chest.

"You are not giving up on me, do you hear me?" He said as he placed the oxygen mask over Blaine's face, as Honey was inserting the drip into his arm.

Everyone looked on as Kurt and Honey worked on Blaine, who was unresponsive.

"Kurt?" Casey started quietly, "I think he's gone."

Kurt shook his head.

"You'd like everyone to think so wouldn't you, Mr Hero," Kurt verbally bashed his boyfriend, while trying to revive him, attaching the defib and started the charge, "but I know different, because if you leave me now, I'll kill you."

Honey stared at him with wide eyes from where she sat silently, holding the drip and squeezing the bag gently.

"Sammy needs you, Eric and Andrew love you," Kurt rattled off and pressed the defib on his chest hard, "and I need you with me."

He shocked him and everyone watched as Blaine's body convulsed at the current.

Kurt detached it and leaned over to start pressing his hands into Blaine's chest.

"You got me to trust you, to believe in you," he squeezed the pump over the oxygen mask, forcing a breath into Blaine's chest, and then kept up with the rhythmic pushes on his chest, "and yet here you go trying to abandon me, when I only just got you" another pump squeeze of oxygen and more compressions, "I'll tell you one thing Blaine Anderson, I'm not giving up! Not this time!" 

His compressions got harsher, almost like he was thumping Blaine's chest. Everyone around him started looking on in quiet sympathy but also worried about Kurt.

"Kurt, he's gone...stop." Honey said as she pulled on Kurt's shoulder.

"No!" Kurt yelled as he shrugged her hand off, and added another squeeze to the pump over Blaine's face, "Come back to me you jackass, you are not leaving me alone...not now!"

He had forced the tears at bay while he was in the middle of setting up to revive his boyfriend, but as the compressions were starting to hurt his arms, and the minutes ticked by, he started losing his control, and the tears ran down his face in what he felt was a river.

He was almost to the point of punching Blaine and telling him to wake up, when the cough startled him.

Blaine was coughing.

Everyone sighed in relief, and their were a couple of cheers and hugs thrown around. But Kurt just dried his face and focused on his boyfriend. 

As Blaine's coughing lessened and he opened his eyes, Kurt shook his head with a small smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys xx last chapter is here!
> 
> It's been one emotional ride huh?
> 
> I want to thank all of my lovely readers and followers for the continued support of this story, It means a lotto me. Hopefully i'll be able to entertain you all again someday soon with another story xx
> 
> Thanks a lot peeps, much love and kisses xxxx

When Blaine next opened his eyes, he could see white, but it was cast in a dim light around him, and it was quiet. He moved his head around while his eyes adjusted and took in the room. Hospital? 

Oh...fire, being trapped. It's all flooding back.

He remembers now.

"Oh good, you're awake, now I get to shout at you in person," came a voice from his left and he turned to look into bright blue eyes, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Blaine looked at him a little confused and Kurt only furrowed his brow further in anger.

"I mean I get that it makes you feel good to be the hero, makes you feel special," Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as Kurt continued ranting, "alright you saved a kid, well done, but did you even once think about me or our kids, obviously not!"

Blaine's head tilted. 

'Did Kurt just say our kids?'

"And by the way Mr Hero, I'm not saving your ass again, you can forget it." Kurt trailed off a little, and the anger in his voice was replaced with shaky nervousness.

"You saved me?" He asked in shock, and Kurt turned to him with a frown and nodded.

"You weren't breathing...when they brought you out," Kurt said in a shaky, emotional voice, gasping his breaths a little on the intake, "everyone was telling me that you were gone, but I didn't want it to be true."

Blaine tried to sit up to be eye level with his boyfriend but then realized that his chest stung and he couldn't move much.

Kurt grimaced a little guiltily.

"I was angry that you might leave me, I was a little heavy handed with my compressions, broke two ribs."

Blaine was silent and Kurt looked down at the floor.

The silence was only broken after a few minutes when a nurse hurried down the hall outside the room and Blaine sighed.

"Kurt," he said as he watched the tears build up behind Kurt's eyes, making the blue in them swim around like the sea, "are you alright?"

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, before looking up at Blaine with watery eyes.

"No, I'm not alright."

Blaine furrowed his brow sadly, a small frown appearing on his lips as he watched Kurt try and hold back his sadness.

"Oh Kurt-"

"I was so scared," Kurt interrupted quickly, as the tears escaped down his cheeks, "I thought you were going to leave me here, all alone."

"I-"

"Don't," Kurt interrupted again as he leaned against the bed and took one of Blaine's hands in his own, " I'm not telling you this for some kind of sympathetic response, just-" he paused.

Blaine waited patiently.

"After everything we've done, after falling in love with you, and figuring out our life together, our future," Kurt continued as Blaine fought tears himself at seeing his love so distraught, "I wouldn't have known what to do with myself."

As Blaine remained silent, Kurt huffed a little.

"You don't realize how hard I tried not to love you," Kurt said with a small laugh, "it was impossible. I need you in my life, I want you in my life," he carried on as he squeezed Blaine's hand, "I don't think I'll do too well without you."

"Kurt I-" Blaine choked on his own words, but Kurt smiled at him as the tears fell down both of their cheeks.

"Marry me?"

Blaine's eyes widened as the words sunk in, and he sputtered a little while he stared at Kurt's hopeful and scared eyes.

Kurt bit his lip as he waited and Blaine took a deep breath, as deep as he could get it without it pinching, and stared him down.

"Kurt, you know situations like these, make people want to make drastic changes," Blaine told him, in a gentle voice, "do you understand what you just asked me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

"Yes, I asked you to marry me."

"Why?"

Kurt tilted his head a little and Blaine sighed.

"Is it because you nearly lost me? Because i-"

"Partly."

"Stop interrupting me." Blaine growled playfully.

"Well, stop trying to pick apart my reasons for asking you." Kurt countered with a grin and Blaine rolled his eyes next, Yes, ok, it is partly because I almost lost you," he admitted truthfully and gave a small sad smile to Blaine, who returned it, "but the other reason is...maybe life is too short, and we should appreciate the people we have in it, while we have them in it. And I don't want to live another 6 months together without calling you my husband."

Blaine grinned and blushed a little, but still eyed Kurt skeptically.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said as he scooted so that he was sitting sideways on the bed, "so much, I want to marry you."

Blaine stared at him for a long minute, trying to determine if this was a good idea or a bad one. In the end he couldn't find the answer. The reasons surrounding the questions didn't matter, Kurt was the love of his life, that's it.

He gave him a small smile as he reached out and brought his hand to the side of Kurt's face, cupping it and rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

"I would be honoured to marry you." He said and Kurt practically beamed at him, before they both giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few years later...

"Daddy!" A voice called from the hall, and Kurt looked up from his laptop as his daughter came into view, one hand in her hair.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked with a small smile.

"Can you do that bun in my hair that you did last time?" Sammy asked as she gestured to the twist she was trying to make in her own hair, and he chuckled.

"Sure honey, go and get the brush and the clips yeah?" 

"Ok." She smiled as she hurried back up the stairs to her room, and Kurt shook his head.

It had taken a few years for her to call Kurt daddy, they never pushed her to do it, but after Blaine and he were married 3 years ago, she slowly came around to the idea.

At 8 years old now, nearing 9, she was a lovely little girl, kind polite, but also never took any grief from her older brothers. Eric and Andrew were 12 now, and very much independent pre-teens. They hadn't had any trouble with them yet, but Eric's over confidence usually got the best of his mouth, and a few times they had to reprimand him for speaking before thinking about if he should.

Blaine had given up his firefighting days, and had been training to be a E.M.T, for the last year, so he and Kurt could attend scenes and crashes together. Kurt had made sure that he didn't push Blaine into it, and he didn't, he was fine with Blaine continuing being a firefighter, but the reason why Blaine had decided to give it up was...

"Hey we're back!" Blaine's voice called out from the hall by the front door, and Kurt smiled as he went and helped Blaine with the bags, his husband having been shopping.

"Hey," Kurt greeted as he walked towards his husband to divulge him of some of the bags, "it's nearly time to go."

"I know, sorry we got caught up."

"You mean, you got caught with the old ladies in the store who wanted to pinch her little chubby cheeks right?" Kurt said as Blaine handed him the car seat with their small daughter inside.

This was the reason Blaine chose to change his career. Their new addition, Emily. 14 weeks old and already collecting admirers from wherever she went.

Kurt smiled as he placed the seat down on the couch, and then unstrapped her and pulled her out. He placed her gently over his shoulder as Blaine moved some more of the bags into the kitchen. He followed after him, gently swaying with his tiny daughter on his chest.

"Ok, daddy, I've got it! Oh hi Daddy!" Sammy said as she came back into the kitchen and spotted Blaine, who gave her a small smile and a wave while he started packing things away.

"Ok, sweetie, let's go sit on the couch." Kurt moved to place a kiss on Blaine's cheek before walking out into the living room.

Sammy sat on the couch with her big eyes looking up at Kurt, and Kurt chuckled a little before sitting next to her.

"Ok, here hold your sister while I do this." he said as he gently placed Emily into Sammy's arms, her big sister snuggling her down as Kurt moved a little behind her so that he could get to her hair.

"Dad!" Another voice called from the hall and Kurt and Blaine simultaneously answered with "What?"

"It's ok, I want daddy B!" the voice said, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Eric and Andrew had come up with a way of identifying them both without using a different word for any of them, Daddy A and Daddy B(daddy B was Blaine, because his name started with a B, and Kurt was daddy A, because he was the boss), he had grinned when his sons had explained it to them one night.

Kurt didn't mind their analogies too much, and Blaine always loved them calling him daddy anyway, it didn't bother him.

"When are we going to the party?" Sammy asked as Kurt pulled her hair up and twisted it delicately, letting some loose strands make different spirals in her curls, before he secured it with a clip.

"Very soon," he said as he tucked it around and around to make a bun, and then threaded another couple of clips through it, so it didn't fall out, "we just need your father to get ready."

"Daddy!" She called out as she held onto the baby a little tighter as she turned.

"Yeah?" Blaine said as he appeared in the doorway, grinning at his daughter.

"Can you go and get ready so we can go?" She said and as Kurt took Emily from her grasp she placed both hands on her hips, a move that had Kurt raising his eyebrows, but it didn't phase Blaine.

"Oh, sorry your majesty, I shall hurry and get my suit on." Blaine bowed and made sure to make a face at her as he left.

"Daddy, don't be silly!" She said and then giggled as Blaine walked out.

"Sweetheart, what have I said about being demanding?" Kurt reprimanded her and she turned a smile to him.

"Sorry, daddy."

"Mhm."

Kurt got up from his place and shooed her off to go and get her dress on, and he attended to Emily's demand for a bottle while the rest of them were getting ready. 

Tonight, Finn and Rachel were celebrating their engagement, and everyone had to be there, per Rachel's orders. Especially so that she could snuggle the baby.

They had moved out to D.C last year, to be closer to Burt and Carole, but also so that they could have a lot more space, and a steady life. Their new house was incredible, and huge. 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a massive kitchen and a living room turned dining room, that had patio doors that led out into a beautifully spacious backyard.

The kids wanted a dog, but Kurt was still on the fence about the idea. Blaine had thought maybe giving them a pet would be a good idea, but Kurt didn't think he would handle clearing up dog poop very well. He could just about handle a baby's, because they had by that point, already been in talks with several different adoption agencies.

The move had been perfect timing, because there was a young 15 year old girl who wanted to know the parents she was going to give her baby too, and she liked Kurt and Blaine. So 5 months after meeting her, they were both daddies again.

What a proud day that was.

He cradled Emily in his arms as he fed her, watching her suckle the bottle with a fond look in his eye. A pair of hands snaked around his waist, and a chin hooked over his shoulder.

"Hey," Blaine said into his ear, and Kurt couldn't help the tiny shudder, "Andrew and Eric both want help with their outfits."

Kurt groaned.

"Can't you do it?"

"They want your help, besides, you need to go and pick Emily an outfit, you wanted to do that didn't you?" Blaine said as he turned Kurt around and took the baby from him, placing a kiss against his lips as he moved around him.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Blaine walk into the living room, talking to their daughter.

After Kurt had helped the kids pick out their best clothes for the occasion, but also making sure they all wore comfortable shoes, aching feet really put a dampener on a celebration, he wandered back downstairs in his own suit. Blaine was just putting Emily's tiny soft, pink slippers on and Kurt smiled as he watched his husband place their now sleeping again daughter, back in her car seat.

Blaine looked amazing in his own grey suit, blue shirt and black bowtie, Kurt just had to mess him up a little.

As Blaine placed Emily's car seat on the floor, Kurt grabbed his husband around the waist, spun him around and backed him up against the living room wall. He quickly closed his lips over Blaine's, cutting off any speech that may have been ready, and Blaine made a surprised noise into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt grinned slightly around the kiss, and as soon as Blaine opened his lips in shock, he pushed his tongue through.

Blaine's breath hitched and his hands came up to hold either side of Kurt's face as they kissed passionately. For a few minutes they were in their own little world, party forgotten, as their tongues danced a familiar rhythm in each other's mouths. 

There were a couple of giggles behind them, that broke the spell, and they pulled apart with tiny gasps.

They both turned to look at their daughter, who was standing by the stairs, trying to hold in her giggles, and then they turned a loving grin to each other.

"I love you Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"I love you too, Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

Their family was finally complete and it was perfect.


End file.
